Digimon Tamer Ash
by TaiKetch'em
Summary: What would happen if Ash existed in the Digimon Tamers World without any Pokemon or knowledge of them what so ever. Will him, Takato and the Digimon Tamers stop the crisis in the real and Digital Worlds? Includes TamerShipping (AshxRika)
1. Digimon are real?

Hey guys TaiKetch'em here and I'm gonna start another series on my page. I do not own Pokemon nor Digimon, all rights go to their respectful owners. Just a heads up, Ash is gonna be in his Hoenn clothes because Pokemon Advance is a third generation and Tamers is also a third generation. I highly suggest you check out my other fanfictions like ADVOAJ (A Different Version of Ash's Journey), and Digimon the Lost World.

During the time in the Shinjuku park there were about two kids playing together, both were four years old one was wearing a yellow and red sleeveless shirt and had black spikey hair with reddish brown eyes, and the other was wearing a blue shirt and hat with burette brown hair and the same colored eyes. These two kids were Ash Ketch'em and Takato Matsuki, Ash and Takato both lived in Shinjuku for quite some time, the two of them were like brothers towards each other, and sometime they wished they were. They had some things in common but sometimes there would be differences such as Ash being a month older, Ash and Takato grew up like any normal kid would with video games and TV shows, they both liked Digimon with a passion, but Ash didn't play the games like Takato, he would just watch the TV shows and sometimes even his friends play the card games, and video games. Eight years later Ash's mother: Delia had to go visit her friend who lived somewhere far away but she couldn't bring Ash because he was only twelve and her friend had a habit of saying inappropriate words, the Matsuki family would be all right with Ash staying with them, for Takato it made him feel great he would spend some time with Ash. It had been over two days since Ash was with the Matsuki family and it felt awkward to him being at Takato's without his mother, Ash wore a blue sweet-tee with black sleeves and a white hood, a pair of black gloves with green wrist bands, and your normal casual blue jeans and shoes, while Takato wore a blue short sleeve shirt with a hood, and grey shorts with normal shoes. Takato and Ash were at the park inside what their friend Kazu calls their hideout as Takato had just beaten Kazu in the card game with MetalTyranamon, but of course they had to get to school or else they'd have to wait in the hall.

"Takato, Ash, will you two hurry it up? If we're late Ms. Asaji's gonna make us stand in the hall again." Kazu said while jogging in place.

"We'll be right there." Takato said back as he was putting his card deck away.

"Don't leave without us." Ash told him as he was helping him get ready, but just as Takato was about to put his top back on the box fell over and all the cards spread across the ground.

"Aw man." He groaned. He felt embarrassed once again because he did another mishap in front of Ash showing him just how clumsy he is.

"Hey don't worry I'll help. Twenty fingers are better than ten." Ash stated as he jumped down to pick up the cards, he was good in Math class.

"Thanks Ash." Takato said, he knew that he wasn't one to judge. But then something blue caught his attention. "Huh?" He said in a low voice. Takato jumped down and took a look at it, and it seemed to be a blue card of some sort. "Huh, I don't remember having a card like these." He said out loud which caught Ash's attention.

"What do you mean?" He asked. He then saw the card and asked… "What card do you think that is?"

"I'm not sure." Takato responded. Ash went back to cleaning up the cards as he slid the card through his Card Reader. "AAHH!" He screamed as sparks came from the device. Ash saw Takato drop it and looked at the Card Reader as it began to release smoke.

"Aw jeez, I think it's busted." Was all he could say. Takato face palmed himself as he felt that he might've messed up again. "Oh no, we're late again!" Ash shouted as they rushed with cleaning up the cards and putting the Card Reader away and the two grabbed their bags and made a run for it.

"Thanks for waiting Kazu." Takato said sarcastically. Just as the duo were halfway to the Shinjuku school the bell rang. "AW NUTS!" Was all Takato could say. Ash wasn't always late, but sometimes when he had to help Takato cleanup he would be late, he never complained to his friend about being late as he was understandable.

The two were now standing outside the hall because they were late, Ash felt bad about getting Takato late and getting late himself. Takato let out a sigh of regretting battling Kazu and his teacher: Ms. Asaji heard, and was not too pleased. "I heard that, you two know the rules, if you show up late you'll have to wait." She stated.

"Sorry we're late Ms. Asaji." They both said. Takato just took out his pen and paper and sat down ready to draw, Ash crouched right next to him in curiosity.

"Nice, red is a power color." Ash said in amazement.

"Thanks man. I'll give him the strongest attack ever, no one will expect that, especially from a Rookie. I'm going to make him even better than Agumon, I'll call it Pyro Sphere." Takato said as he was writing down his Digimon states.

"I wouldn't get too ahead of yourself." Ash stated as he seemed to think he was going to make a better Digimon.

"Are you designing your Halloween costumes?" A woman asked them. They looked at her and Ash said…

"Actually, it's a Digimon." He told the woman.

"Yeah don't you know anything?" Takato said. The second he said that Ash had a look of shock on his face.

"Uh, dude did you see who you were even looking at?" Ash asked him. Takato just looked at Ash then back at the woman as the same look came to his face. It was Ms. Asaji

"Well Takato, despite your apology you out of the two don't seem sorry about being late, do you?" She stated looking at Takato.

"Uh…yes? I-I mean no ma'am. N-no I do mean yes I-I mean…I'm sorry I'm really sorry." He was stuttering as everyone except Ash was laughing at his embarrassment.

It was recess and the two were in the classroom having to write an apology to their teacher, Takato was wondering what to call his Digimon while Ash was thinking how he was going to apologize for their mishaps.

'What should I call him, RedDinoFiremon? Nah that's sounds stupid. BlazingDragonLiz…yeah no.' Takato was thinking to himself.

"How about Guilmon?" Ash asked. Takato looked at him and thanked him for giving him a name. "Y'a know, maybe when we're done in school I could make my partner." As soon as he said that he was meet with a dog puppet to his face barking making him yelped. Ash was the first say out his words which were… "I, we're just trying to figure out what to say!" He shouted out loud making Takato jump.

"Just a short time-out, that's all." He muttered. The heard a girl giggle and looked to their left to see a girl about their age laughing, which made them blush in embarrassment.

"You two are funny." She said as she walked over to her desk. This girl was known as Jeri, she lives in her own little world because she can't handle how the real world is sometimes. "There it is. Bad flute. _Bad._ " She said with her and her puppet repeating her. She walked out of the room but before she left she stuck her puppet through the door and said… " _Arf, Arf! You'd better hurry up and write those apologies._ " Before running off giggling. Ash and Takato just chuckled it off before returning back to their papers.

Unknown to them, the two buildings that were close to each other across from the school had something suspicious going on in them. Three figures, two females working on a computer with a giant screen at the top, one male holding a lighter clicking it. "I'm picking up and abnormal germination energy pattern." One of the woman stated looking at her screen.

"Is it a wild one?" The man asked.

"I can't tell yet but the levels are increasing at an exponential rate." She answered as there was a strange reading on her screen. She was said… "I've never seen anything like it."

Meanwhile, Ash and Takato got done with school and a wind storm started to pick up, just making Takato regret his day anymore. The two ran over to their hideout while he was hoping his Card Reader wasn't broken. Once they got up, they saw sparks coming from Takato's box, Takato tried to shake it open while Ash was trying to grab the bottom. The box's bottom then flew off spreading his cards all around, as he Card Reader came out still glowing, then began to shift into two devices. One looked white with two orange buttons with a red tag and a red circle around the screen, while the other was the same with light blue on red and red on white. The two picked up the devices and took a close look at them, thinking they were dreaming.

"Wait a minute this is real." Takato stated as he felt the device in his hand.

"But that's impossible, is it?" Ash asked in confusion.

"We're going nuts, we're sitting inside of a dinosaur with Digivices." Takato was muttering. Takato's was empty while Ash's had a Digiegg, which made Takato fell a little jealous.

They heard the storm and it was getting dark out they put the Digivices in their pockets and rushed off home with Takato carrying his box of cards. While running, Ash was thinking about what kind of Digimon he was getting, he thought it could be Agumon, or maybe even Gaomon, and then Patamon came to his mind. It felt like forever but the two made it back to the Matsuki bakery.

"Hey kids what'ca two learn at...?" Takato's father was going to ask but got cut off by his son rushing.

"Oh you know, the usual, two plus two, two times two. Well we've got a lot of homework, call us when dinner's ready." He shouted as he rushed to his bedroom.

"Takato, thanks a lot." His mother said in sarcastic tone.

"Sorry Mrs. Matsuki, nice to see you again." Ash said in a friendly tone as he walked up with him.

"Thanks Ash, nice to see too." She said.

As soon as Ash got to their room Takato was already searching through his deck. "Where is that blue card? Gone…" He mumbled. Ash turned on the lights and he was right no more blue card. "It is just a game. But in the real world, games don't change shape on their own, let alone shift into two…that's it. That blue made it transform." He stated to himself. Ash then pulled out his Digivice and asked…

"But what does that mean for us?" His question made Takato think.

"Well, if what is happing is really happing then…" He got cut off by a flash of thunder. They walked over to the porch door and saw it was raining, then Takato said… "Well If I am right, then these things are real Digivices. Which would make us…" He got cut off again as the as he was trying to slide his notes on Guilmon through his device and it got stuck. "Oh no, it's stuck." He mumbled to himself, but Ash still heard him.

"You broke it already?" He asked, Takato just looked at him and sighed.

"Ash, Takato come down, dinner's ready!" His mother shouted up to them. Takato and Ash put their Digivices down and got ready to go downstairs.

Ash was already down the stairs, while before Takato left, he heard ripping paper and sparking noises and looked over at his desk to see his Digivice was scanning Guilmon's data. Paper from paper, data from data, Takato ran over to his desk and saw that his Digivice had a Digiegg, this made him happy and excited. After dinner Takato was in his bed while Ash was on the floor, he did tell him about his Digiegg which made Ash feel happy for him that his 'brother' didn't feel left out. Morning came and Ash was the first to wake up, he got up off the floor and looked at Takato then had a worried look on his face as he saw him sweeting.

"Takato! Takato wake up!" He shouted trying to wake his friend from whatever was going on in his sleep.

Takato's eyes sprung open with him gasping for air, all he could say was… "What happened?"

"I got worried, you were boiling up like a tea kettle on a stove. Some nightmare you must've had." Ash told him. He was still holding his Digivice in his hand, it was still beeping from his Digiegg. Ash picked up his, took a look at it and was disappointed at what he saw. "Aw, man." Was what he said.

"What is it?" Takato asked after hearing his words.

"My Digiegg hatched and I didn't get to see it." Ash told him. Him and Takato went to the porch and they both agreed that something seems odd about the two towers next to each other. Takato opened the glass door and the two were greeted by his father.

"Well good morning, about time you two got up." He told them, as it seemed he was cleaning some trays in under the porch.

"Uh good morning dad. Um, hey dad, when you were our age did they ever have Digimon back then?" Takato asked wondering about how old Digimon really was.

"Well, 'Fraid not." His father responded.

"Well what if it wasn't just a TV Show or a game? Wouldn't it be cool if they really existed?" He asked wanting his father's opinion.

"I suppose, why do ask anyway?" He asked wondering what made his some think about that.

"Well it just seems pretty cool and we were wondering what it might be like. Thanks for your opinion sir." Ash responded as he walked to the bathroom to get dressed.

"Thanks dad." Takato said as he closed the screen door.

He tried to tell his other friends Kazu and Kenta, but they didn't believe him because they thought it was stupid. They ran off mocking Takato saying he wet the bed and singing a dumb song about it, which Ash did not apricate. Takato looked over at Ash, he heard every inch of the story and was well, aware that something was bothering him.

"Hey, Ash…you don't believe me, do you?" He asked in a low tone.

"Well after everything that has been going on it would be hard not to." Ash responded, that did make Takato feel a little better. "That Tamer, in your vision, or dream, or whatever you call it, did she have a Digivice?" He asked curious about the girl in his dream. Takato nodded and said…

"Yeah, it's the same. Huh? Aw, I missed my Digiegg hatching. Good thing we don't have real pets I can't even keep track of a Digital one." He responded as he saw the Digieggs shell.

Ash decided to look through his and he found something like a compass at the same time Takato did. Unknown to them the three figures in the building found something they think are more wild-ones. The tracer they put on them was left on while the man was interested to see what they do. Takato packed his gear as him and Ash followed their Digivices wanting to found out where their partners were. A flash of light rose from the ground catching Takato and Ash's attention, they headed towards the light and found they had to crawl through some area with a whole lot of garbage.

"Don't worry, let me just get my repellent out." Ash said as he took out what looked like a horn, aimed it through the hole, and pushed the button making it go honk very loud. "Yep, that should have worked." He stated as he put the horn away.

Takato just crawled through Ash behind him hoping his idea worked. "AHH! Your repellent didn't work!" He screamed as he had just put his hand on a rat.

They managed to get out and find their way over to a construction site where the light was still glowing. They looked at their Digivices and it said that they were in the right place, just as they were making their way down the stairs the light disappeared and a fog covered the area. It was hard to see but they could make out a silhouette of two figures a big one with a little one on top, they both looked like they had wings on their heads, the little one was orange and the big was red and black.

"Guilmon." Takato mumbled under voice surprised at what he saw.

"Patamon." Ash mumbled under his voice as he was also shocked. "No way, they actually exist." He said as Takato got closer to get a better look.

"I can't believe I made him, and he's real. Real live Digimon." Takato was saying with a happy tone. Without warning Guilmon shot a fire ball out of his mouth and at the rats he caught in his vision scaring Patamon off, and making Ash and Takato cover their faces. "Huh, not a fan of rats, is he?" Takato asked himself.

Just as Ash got to his friend Guilmon smelt something and looked at the two, Takato fell over onto Ash and they were both on the ground scared and worried. "S-stay calm, re-remember dinosaurs' visions are b-based on movement." Ash said trying to stay calm. But Guilmon came over to the two, making them grab each other for protection.

"Guilmon, no, don't, please!" Takato was shouting scared out of his life. He held his arms to his face for protection as Guilmon got closer with each step. "I've created a Digimon, and now because of me, Ash is going to get roasted along with me…and the last thing I'll hear is that horrible growl." He was muttering into his arms.

Then he felt something brush up against his arms, he took them away from his face and Ash saw this and let go of him getting up and walking to Takato's right. Guilmon seemed to friendly as he rubbed himself up against Takato getting laughs out of him. Ash just smiled looking at them, and Patamon saw the whole thing. He flew down looking at Takato and Guilmon then looked back at Ash, he smiled at the little Digimon and petted his head getting a smile out of him. Patamon then flew into Ash's chest rubbing himself against him, Ash kept his smile on his face as hugged him back.

"Mom, dad, we're home. Okay guys you got to be really quiet." Takato said as he walked to his room with a box. Ash could just hold Patamon in his arms, so he didn't need a box.

"Hey kiddos, you're home late." His father said as he heard them come through the door.

"Dinners almost ready kids." His mother said as she was getting dinner ready. The duo had a hard time getting Guilmon upstairs, but Patamon wasn't as hard to move. "Don't be dragging anymore trash up their Takato, you know I'll just throw it out later." His mother stated.

"Got it." Takato responded.

"No need to worry." Ash responded.

What seemed like forever the two finally made up to Takato's room, Patamon flew out of Ash's arms and Guilmon threw the box off as he ran over to Takato's desk knocking his stuff off, Patamon just flew onto Guilmon's head. "Hey don't do that Guilmon. Listen you two, you've got to stay out of trouble, you can't keep blasting things, and knocking everything over. I mean, mom yells at me for bringing a box home, but a Digital Dinosaur and bat?" Takato told them, Ash finised for him.

"Yeah, I don't she'll ever stop yelling." He joked getting a chuckle out of Takato.

"I'm Guilmon?" The red dinosaur asked out of curiosity.

"Right, I'm Takato." Takato said to his digital friend.

"Yeah, and I'm Ash." Ash said to them.

"Takatomon/Ashmon?" The two asked at the same time.

"We're not Digimon." Ash stated in a serious tone.

"Yeah, we're Takato and Ash." Takato said to the two but they didn't get it.

"Takatomon/Ashmon." They said with Guilmon going first. Takato just groaned, then him and Ash remembered something that might convince them. They went digging through their stuff and pulled out a hat and goggles, and put them on, Ash with the hat and Takato with the goggles.

"See you guys, Digimon Tamers." Takato stated as he adjusted his goggles. Guilmon and Patamon still didn't get it but they thought that they looked cool with what they were wearing.

Nightfall came, Ash and Takato had to switch beds because Guilmon was too big for Takato's bed, let alone he couldn't climb up it. Guilmon was in his box with Takato next to him, and Ash was on the bed holding Patamon close to him. Ash didn't know but somepoint during the night Guilmon had gotten up and was at the screen door growling, Patamon noticed and opened his eyes looking at him. Patamon thought he was just hungry so he went to sleep still snuggled up in Ash's arms.

Morning came and it was easy for Ash to bring Patamon down but Takato's way of bringing Guilmon down looked like something that could break your back. They had to hide Patamon and Guilmon somewhere, Ash thought it would be a good idea to hide them at the construction site.

"Okay you two, since you can't stay at my home, you'll have to stay here, okay?" Takato asked them so that they wouldn't get in trouble. "Now we can't take you to school, but when we get back we can all play the whole afternoon okay? Just stay here." He asked them hoping they would like their new living arrangement.

"Play now!" Guilmon said with a turn of his head.

"I wish we could, if you guys get hungry you can have this." Ash said he dumped the food in front of them. When Patamon saw the food his eyes sparkled and he dug right in, while Guilmon had a confused look on his face.

"It's food you eat it, like this." Takato said as he demonstrated by eating one. It took Guilmon a while but he figured it out and dug in with Patamon. "Alright, stay here and be quite and we'll see you soon. Bye Guilmon!" He said as he left to school.

"Bye Patamon." Ash said to his partner as he left with Takato. After the two were done with the food, the two Digimon started to miss their partners.

Back at school Ash and Takato were getting ready for gym class, they had to run to see how far they could jump over mud and it wasn't too much for one of them. Takato got over 3 meters while Ash got over 3.5 meters. They were about to get ready for the next part of class until the fire alarm rang, Kazu joked about Kenta's socks being the cause of it but something told Takato otherwise. Takato rushed into school with Ash behind, they heard people talking about how the principal saw monsters in the hall, and how they think he's gone crazy. They hoped that it wasn't Guilmon or Patamon, but once they saw the box, their minds were made up. They ran through the wholes and outside school looking for the crazy Digital Monsters running lose. One thing that let them guarantee it was them, was all the food that no one like to eat disappearing.

"Guilmon, why did you have run off like that?" Takato mumbled to himself as he walked outside the school with Ash.

"Guilmon?" A boy asked catching their attention. "You said Guilmon, didn't you? He's a Digimon right." He asked as he never heard of one called Guilmon.

"Is he a Digimon Tamer too?" Another voice spoke up. Once Ash and Takato saw the owner, they gasp at what they saw.

"It's Terriermon… and he can talk." Takato said surprised that he was real as well.

"Hm, hm… you must not be good Tamers if two of you can't even keep track of one Digimon." Terriermon said in a mocking tone of voice.

"Terriermon, knock it off." The boy said to his Digimon appreciating his big mouth.

"What, it's not my fault if they stink at it right?" He said still making fun of them.

"Hey come on, Takato just started becoming a Tamer, leave him alone." Ash said defending his 'brother'.

"No, he's right…he's right." Takato said running off crying Ash going after him.

"Takato wait!" Ash shouted as he ran off after him.

While they were running, many thoughts were going through his head, he thought that he would never become a good Digimon Tamer and that he wasn't the kid who was supposed to find Guilmon. After running for who knows how long Takato finally came to a stop, then thought of were Guilmon and Patamon might be.

They just got up to school roof and they found their friends staring off into space. "Guilmon/Patamon!" They shouted running towards them. The Digimon heard him, and had happy faces once they found their human friends.

"Takatomon/Ashmon!" They shouted as they ran towards them, Guilmon jumping on Takato, and Patamon flying into Ash.

Takato hugged Guilmon and said… "Guilmon…guys, listen, if we're gonna be Digimon and their Tamers, you have to listen to us. You've gotta try harder to stay out of trouble." In a sad and low tone.

"Then you'll play with us?" Guilmon asked. Takato nodded his head. "Takatomon, I need a new box." He said back.

They were at the park with Ash and Takato in their normal clothes, Takato wanted a place to hide Guilmon and Patamon while they were at school and the park seemed like a good idea.

"I gotta say, this is a pretty good choice Takato." Ash said while Patamon was on his head.

"Thanks, but we still need to find a spot to hide them in." Takato responded in a serious tone.

Just as they were walking through the park Guilmon began to growl, no one understood why he did so, but they found out as soon as they saw a yellow blur fly past them and knock Guilmon into the fence denting it.

"Tch, what a lousy fighter. But a fight is a fight." A female voice said. Takato recognized the voice once heard it and turned to see the same girl he saw that was a Tamer.

"Wha…i-it's you?" He stuttered as the sight of her scared him.

"What? That's the girl you saw with the Digimon the night before?" Ash shouted in shock of what just happened. But all it did was give the girl a confused thought in her head.

"Okay weirdoes, clam up and get ready to fight. Renamon, walk, all, over them." She said as her Digimon jumped down the tree for battle. Guilmon got back up with him and Patamon getting into a fighting position.

To be Continued?

It does seem a bit long, but I just wanted to try putting two episodes together because I wanted to get the bonding between the four in this chapter and not have you guys wait until next, the next chapters might not be as long, but they should be long.


	2. Guilmon and Patamon vs Renamon

Last time on Digimon Tamer Ash; Takato and Ash, met their Digimon partners, Guilmon and Patamon. The two followed them to school and gave the principal a scare making the two running around looking for them meeting another Tamer with a Terriermon, after they found the two Digimon they went to the park to try and hide them when they got attacked by the Takato's dream girl. (Sorry XD) The two may have gotten Digimon but can they stay out of trouble?

"Okay weirdos, clam up and get ready to fight." The girl said as her Digimon landed on the tree close to her.

"What was that all about!" Ash shouted angry at what she just done.

"That was your Digimon eating dirt." She said in a mocking and yet serious tone.

"I-I saw you, but, n-no way, you can't be!" Takato said only confusing her more.

"So, you're lousy Tamers and you're weird. Unless you think you can handle us, boys." She scolded them.

"We're not lousy Tamers! I, you, Guilmon and Patamon are just young that's it." Takato stated.

"So? Like Tamer, like Digimon." She scoffed. "Come on they're at least both Rookies, right?" She asked trying to make them look like fools.

"Uh, well, Patamon yes, Guilmon uh…" Ash stated as he didn't know what level Guilmon was. "Takato, what level is Guilmon? You designed him." He asked under his voice.

"Uh, well, Rookie, I think so." Takato responded, unsure even though he did create him. "Look, that's just what I was going for okay? We've never done this before." He said to the girl.

"Never do…? Ugh…how clever. Renamon, show them." She said as her Digimon walked over to fight.

"Wha…? N-n-no! Call her off! Come on you don't want to fight do you?" Takato mumbled trying to stop whatever was going to happen.

"I knew it, you were just a little boy with a pet Digimon!" She scolded ticked off at what he said. "What do you two think Digimon were made for, huh? Goofy little goggle head!" She mocked him, Ash not apricating her attitude.

"Hey, knock it off smart mouth!" Ash yelled trying to get back at her.

"Oh, for the love, let's just get this over with!" Renamon shouted jumping into the air yelling… "Diamond Storm!" launching her attack at the two Digimon.

"Guilmon/Patamon, get out of here!" The two yelled. Patamon flew off but for some reason Guilmon didn't leave, letting the attack come down and hit him.

"Pyro Sphere!" He shouted releasing the flame from his mouth. Renamon dodged the attack and was in the air then went after him, the girl was checking her Digivice but even though she got data on Patamon it showed Guilmon's picture saying error.

Renamon was just about knock Guilmon back until… "Boom Bubble!" Patamon shouted flying close to Renamon and blasting her sideways.

"Alright Patamon!" Ash shouted proud of his little friend. Meanwhile, since Renamon was on the ground Guilmon took the chance and jumped at her as they started wrestling on the ground.

Takato tried to tell Guilmon to stop, but Guilmon's main focus was on Renamon. He began to sink his teeth into her arm making her Tamer have to pull out what looked like one of the cards from the games which Ash was confused at why she did so, but for Takato, his eyes widened at the sight of it.

"DIGIMODIFY! Armor, activate!" She shouted slashing the card through her Digivice. Renamon's free arm suddenly had a blaster appear on it and she shot Patamon out of the sky making Ash run to grab him, then aimed it at Guilmon's head.

"GUILMON STOP! Get out of there, please!" Takato yelled. Guilmon went back to normal and released Renamon making her go flying back. Then she saw Guilmon run to his Tamer so happily as if nothing happened, which made her pause thinking about something.

"What're you doing Renamon!? Get'em while you have the chance!" The girl shouted angrily. Renamon jumped into the air ready to attack, but Patamon flew up and said…

"Boom Bubble!" Launching his attack at her sending her flying back again.

"STOP! That's enough!" A familiar voice yelled. The group turned to see it was the same boy with the Terriermon from earlier.

"Hey, it's you." Takato recalled as he saw the boy at one point.

"It's me, it's him, aren't you happy to see us?" Terriermon called out in a cheerful voice. "You looked good at the last second, but you have to at admit that you looked silly in the dirt." Terriermon said getting a growl from Renamon.

"Not a good idea to mouth off to someone twice your size." The boy stated.

"Henry, momenti." Terriermon stated.

"What were you guys fighting about anyway?" Henry asked unsure of what they were doing.

"Hph! Dumb question, what do you think Digimon are supposed to do?" The girl asked as if it was obvious.

"Anything they want, they're not fighting machines you know. They're our friends." Henry stated as Terriermon climbed up to his shoulder and threw his ear around his head.

"Oh yeah? Well Renamon wants to fight. So, do I, come on Renamon, let's leave this stupid conversation." She said walking off.

Ash was relieved that Patamon was okay as he flew down letting Ash pet him. But he had a question on his mind. "Hey, Takato…are you sure that was her?" He asked curiously.

"I'm very sure. I would never forget that face." Takato stated making it clear. It made Ash wonder who she was, and what she was doing. It was dusk and the group of Tamers and Digimon were in inside of a little shed like building.

"Your names are Takato and Ash, right?" Henry asked wanting to know his Tamer friends.

"Yeah, and you're Henry, right?" Ash asked. Henry nodded at him.

"Man, you two showed up at a good time, I thought she was going to slice and dice'em." Takato stated, the thought of them getting sliced up sent a chill down Ash's spine.

"I don't understand, look at them, how can she just think that they're just here to fight?" Henry asked as he saw the three Digimon playing together.

"Yeah, besides, everyone knows that all Digimon want to do here is eat." Takato joked making Ash chuckle.

"Yeah, well Guilmon might have saved our lives. It was only a matter of time before they poisoned us." Henry joked making the duo laugh.

"Now that's an idea. Guilmon could be our taste tester." Ash stated getting a chuckle out of Henry.

"Hey Henry, I'm hungry." Terriermon said running over to his Tamer.

"What? But you just…*Sigh* Well I guess it's diner time for this little guy. See you guys tomorrow." Henry said walking out as Ash and Takato said their goodbyes.

"Takatmon, I'm hungry too." Guilmon said.

"Ashmon, can we eat?" Patamon asked as he flew to Ash.

"Oh, great, see what'cha started." Takato joked as it was never a dull moment. "Hey what does momenti mean?" He asked as Terriermon looked back at him thinking it was obvious.

"Take it easy. Haven't you two figured it out by now?" Terriermon said sarcastically. Guilmon rubbed his head against Takato while Patamon flew to Ash's shoulder and rubbed his head on his neck.

Ash and Takato went back to the bakery and spotted Jeri and were immediately scared hoping she didn't give it away. "No need to worry you two, I didn't tell her you ditched school." She whispered walking by them.

"Thanks Jeri, you're a life saver." Takato said as she left the bakery.

"Did you find a home for that cardboard box kids?" Takato's dad asked feeling bad for them for some reason.

"Poor dad he has no idea." Takato said as him and Ash were in his room having switched beds again.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure that he'll find out at some point when he sees Digimon fighting in the streets." Ash stated as they were looking at their Digivices. The two ran back to Guilmon and Patamon's house to deliver food when they saw the den completely a wreck inside.

"What the…what on earth did you two do to this place?" Takato asked in shock of what he saw.

"Made it bigger, now we're really small." Guilmon said poking his head out with Patamon on it sleeping. Then Guilmon walked up and fell asleep on Takato as Patamon fell off and onto the ground.

"Jeez, with how your Digimon turned, you'd better hope he doesn't sleep as much as he eats." Ash said as he picked Patamon up.

"Yeah, I do…hm…hey Ash, do you wonder if Digimon dream?" Takato asked as he saw Guilmon sleeping on him.

"Well, of course I do. Everything dreams." Ash stated as Takato smiled at him.

He managed to get out from under Guilmon trying not to wake him, then Ash sat Patamon next to him as the two snuggled up with each other which Ash and Takato could only smile and chuckle at. In the morning, the two went to the park to see that Kazu had just beaten Kenta in a match with his SkullMeramon.

"You're a-a-a, a lousy winner!" Kenta said getting on Kazu's nerves.

"I am not! You're just a lousy loser!" Kazu shouted angry. "Unless you use modify card properly, you won't stand a chance." He said mocking him. But the whole modify cards thing reminded Ash and Takato of what the girl was doing.

After school Ash, Takato, Kazu, and Kenta were talking about the Digimon Tournament, Kazu was talking about he thinks he's going to win when the rest of the group had other thoughts.

"If you wanna win you'll have to beat Takato to do it." Ash stated reminding him of how Takato would kick his butt.

"Come on Ash, Kazu is not even in their lead." Kenta stated still getting on Kazu's nerves.

"Oh, sure, listen up scaredy cat, a girl won it last year." Kazu recalled of how the last tournament ended.

"That was not just a girl you know, don't you remember?" Kenta rhetorically asked.

"Yeah, the Digimon Queen, that's her title, and to think that she lives around here." Kazu restated. When Ash and Takato thought who the Digimon Queen was, only one girl came to mind.

"We have to find her!" They both said at the same time making Kazu and Kenta confused. "Where does she…" They were about say at the same time again, but then stopped to let the other speak.

"Where does she live? Me and Ash have to find her." Takato asked. _Doesn't seem like a good idea._

"Whoa, dudes, I can't believe what I just heard. You two need a girl?" Kazu asked in a 'dude for real?' kind of tone.

"Takato needs a girl? What for? Will I do?" Jeri asked making the duo look over at her and Takato blush at her. Then Kazu and Kenta started to talk about how it would be unbelievable to see a fight with the Digimon Queen until Jeri had to leave.

Takato and Ash headed down the streets to get back home when they saw a bunch of vans and stopped running to look at them, Takato thought it could be anything, then him and Ash thought that it could be Guilmon or Patamon. They made it to their house but they were nowhere to be seen, then they heard their Digivices go off and took them out looking at them seeing the compass already pulled up was and tracking the two Digimon. They ran off in two different directions looking for their Digimon hoping they were still okay.

"Patamon! Patamon, where are you!?" Ash yelled looking for him all over the place hoping he was still in alive, and his Digivice wasn't helping him. "Come on, you stupid piece of junk!" He yelled at his Digivice. He was about to whack it, until it started to have the four triangles pointing in the middle telling him that Patamon was close. "Patamon?" Ash said turning around to be surprised as Patamon flew into his face clinging onto him.

"ASHMON!" He shouted, he began to giggle as Ash almost fell over, he thought it was a ride. He pulled Patamon off his face and told him…

"Patamon, you're a crazy little guy, you can't just run off on your own like that." Feeling worried. "There's no telling what could happen to you." He said to him.

"But nothing bad can happen as long as you're here with me, right Ashmon?" Patamon asked showing his cute face.

"Yeah, well, I really don't know, you and Guilmon can attract a lot of attention." Ash stated, then a thought came into his head. 'Maybe I can pretend he's a stuff animal.' He thought then he said… "Patamon, I think I have an idea." Ash told Patamon about pretending to be a stuffed animal and Patamon seemed like he was good at doing so. Then Ash spotted Takato and Guilmon out on the streets putting a shocked look on his face and he went over to meet with them.

"Huh? Hey, Ash over here!" He shouted seeing Ash run over to him.

"What are you doing? Are you insane? You can't bring him out on the streets, he's too big to be a stuff animal." Ash whispered to him, but it wasn't long before a kid came along with his mother and saw them.

"Hey look mom, Digimon." He said. Then Ash's shocked expression changed to scared.

"Uh, no actually it's just a costume." Takato told him. Then Ash felt relieved and said…

"Uh, and this here is a stuff animal."

"But I've never seen that one before." He said pointing at Guilmon making Ash sweat drop.

"That's because I made it up, his name is Guilmon." Takato stated.

"Bye-bye Guilmon and Patamon!" The boy said as him and his mother left.

Then Ash let out a sigh of relief. "I can't believe that actually work." He said putting his hand to his chest.

Then their Digivices went off again, as Guilmon began to sniff and Patamon knew what it was and jumped onto his head as they took off Ash and Takato behind. They followed their Digimon into a parking building and found the same girl and her Digimon: Renamon.

"You!" They shouted as both of them saw her.

"Can't get anything past you can I boys? Are you two ready to fight this time, or are your 'precious' Digimon all out of dippers?" She mocked them.

"This is stupid!" Ash shouted out of anger and worry.

"Yeah, our Digimon didn't do anything to yours, what's the big deal!?" Takato said also worried.

"Hello? That is what Digimon do, fight till one or the other goes down. When they win, they become stronger, when stronger they Digivolve. You four are just stepping stones for us." She said as they were getting on her nerves.

"Th-This isn't even a fair fight. You can't let her attack!" Takato shouted. As soon as Guilmon heard attack, he ran after Renamon making Patamon fall off his head and fly towards Ash. "Not you Guilmon!" He shouted now scared for him.

"Bring it on, big boy." Renamon said mocking him.

"Pyro Sphere!" He shouted as he charged the flame and blasting his attack missing and destroying a car.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon shouted sending her attack at him only to see that it wasn't as effective. Then Guilmon charged at her trying to attack.

"What're you guys doing!?" A familiar shouted, they turned to see that it was Henry and Terriermon.

"Thank goodness you guys are here, this girl is pycho!" Takato yelled hoping he could stop the fight.

"Very funny, you think that winnie little bunny is stong enough to stand against Renamon? I don't think so." The girl said mockingly.

"Hey, I'm not a winnie, and that is rude." Terriermon said upset at her.

"I don't understand. Don't you get? Digimon were made to fight on the internet, not in real life. They came for a thing that they can't get on the net, shouldn't we try and figure it out?" Henry stated, only getting on the girl's nerves.

"Yeah, well when you figure it out, 'nerd', let me know. Until then, Renamon, you know what to do." She said as her Digimon get ready to fight again.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon yelled starting her attack. Terrriermon was looking at himself through the reflections of the cars when he walked into the battle and Renamon couldn't cancel her attack. "UH!? Get back!" She yelled, but it was too late as her attack fired at him.

"TERRIERMON!" Henry shouted as his partner took the hits, then his Digivice began to glow.

 **DIGIVOLUTION**

"Terriermon, Digivolve to…" He said as he was encased in an orb with many holes in it. His skin began to come off revealing data all around him. Then new skin reformed on him making him bigger, and more fat. He was given pants, and for some reason he was also given guns with ammo. "Gargomon!" He shouted as he appeared on the field, giving Henry a shocked look.

"Th-that's Terriemon?" Ash stuttered asking as he saw the gun holding bunny in front of him. Then he started blasting his bullets everywhere, destroying cars and trying to stop doing so, making the trio of boys run behind a car with Patamon still in Ash's arms.

"This…this is what I was afraid of, he's not ready to hold that much fire power." Henry said scared of what to do. Then Renamon jumped onto him trying to get him to stop, but for some reason he started giggling as he fired his bullets everywhere with his eyes covered. "This isn't right, it's like he was never Terriemon to begin with." Henry said in a worried tone as Gargomon threw Renamon off. Then he went up to the girl holding his guns at her making her scared.

"RIKA! Get out of there!" Renamon shouted as she ran to try and protect her Tamer.

"Guilmon/Patamon, stop him!" Ash and Takato yelled as Guilmon ran other and Patamon flew out of Ash's arms and rammed right into Gargomon, sending him flying back. Gargomon then stopped acting crazy as the two Digimon went back to their Tamers.

Rika was holding her hand against her chest heavily breathing trying to calm down as Renamon disappeared into the darkness. Only one thing was on Rika's mind, and that was… 'Are all Digimon like that, wh-when Digivolved?'

That's a good question Rika, but you guys are gonna have to wait until the next chapter of Digimon Tamer Ash.

Now I really tried to change a few things in this chapter, like doing a little more of Ash with Patamon since it did have two more characters added to the story. As for Rika and Renamon, I think Rika is an idiot, seeing the Digimon going crazy, and not giving any garbage of what happened. I was going to do this chapter after a few more chapter of Digimon the Lost World, but now I'm gonna put this story on hold as well, if you want the next chapter to come out early, then there is a chance to. If my Digimon Lost World series gets 10 followers and/or favorites, I will release the next chapter early.


	3. What comes from the other side

I know that I said that I would continue this if one of my stories had gotten followers and favorites, but eh, what'cha gonna do?

Last time on Digimon Tamer Ash: The duo of Tamers got themselves into a fight with the girl named Rika, who attacked them without a reason. Thank goodness Henry showed up before things got nasty, but the next day, the two found themselves going around the city looking for their Digimon, which Rika just happened to appear for a rematch. Terriormon Digivolved into Gargomon, but that only made the situation worse as he almost took the place down completely. Rika was left traumatized after seeing her life flash before her eyes, was there more to Digimon then she bargained for?

Takato, Ash, Henry and the Digimon were now outside talking about what just happened back then, and well, Henry's idea to de-Digivolve Gargomon was to have him stand on his hands… Oh who am I kidding, it was Patamon's, he is silly little goof-ball.

"Look Takatomon, I can stand on my hands!" Guilmon said trying to stand with his legs off the ground, but failed, miserably.

"Come on, haven't you ever tried cheating before? It's easier." Gargomon said as he was also using his ears to stand with his hands.

"You know sometimes you're not gonna get away with cheating." Ash stated which didn't stop Gargomon from at least asking if he could stop. "Are you sure this will turn him back?" He asked Henry a little confused.

"Well it has to. You know I can't take him home as Gargomon, he's too big." Henry stated knowing that his little sister usually sees Terrier and not Gargo.

"Fair point. I know how you feel, but if he can Digivolve on his own maybe he could turn back on his own. This has to happen to Digimon all the time, even the Rookie levels." Takato stated thinking of a way to make it work. "Maybe that girl knows, maybe if we…" He was about to say but got cut short.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on there! That girl tried to rip our Digimon to pieces, and you think we could just walk up to her front door, knock and on it, and then say, 'Oh hey there can you tell us how to de-Digivolve?' do you?" Ash asked him, knowing that he was crazy to think of such a thing.

"Got it, got it, got i-DAH!" Guilmon shouted as he was about to fall again only to have his tail grabbed by Patamon keeping him up.

"I got you brother." Patamon said getting his thanks from Guilmon. They considered each-other as brothers because they thought Ash and Takato were brothers, still not getting that they weren't mons.

"Alright you two, it's time to go home." Takato stated as him and his group left to take the Digimon to their home first.

(Warning bathroom joke skip ahead)

At the Matsuki bakery Takato was in the bathroom on the toilet doing his 'business' while playing on his Gameboy Color.

"Alright, next level here I come." Takato said as he was playing a Mario game on it.

"Dude, get out of here!" Ash said as he pulled back the curtains. Sometimes when Ash was in the bath Takato who at some points of time had to 'go', would come in and use the toilet and sink, Ash knew he couldn't see his private parts, but he still felt uncomfortable.

"Yes, on World 8-4." Takato said as he got to the last level of the game.

"Really?" Ash said as leaned over to get a look.

"Y-yeah, but if you wanna look you have to get to that world yourself." Takato said as he jerked it away.

(Joke over)

In Takato's room, he was designing whatever Guilmon's Digivolved might look like, he was adding a lot of details to the guy. As he was going ka-pow over and over, Ash was groaning trying to ignore him telling him to go to sleep.

Ash felt that something was off about him, he didn't feel like he was in bed anymore. He tried to shrug it off and stay asleep but he couldn't help but open his eyes. Only to see that he was not in bed anymore, but rather on the ground of a floor he didn't recognize.

"Where am I?" He asked himself as he looked around the place which didn't look like anything he's been at before nor after.

It looked like a one-level house with the hallway exposed to the backyard, it made him think that they should have better security and also was wondering if they get broken into often. That was until he saw the same vixen that the Rika girl had, he ran up to her and waved his hand in her face at some point also snapping his fingers, but it seemed she couldn't hear nor see him. He then realized who's home it was when he saw the pony-tail red head in the room which the fox was standing in the door-way to it.

"You better Digivolve soon Renamon, I'm not gonna be threatened by an oversized rabbit." Rika muttered under her breath.

He then woke up sweating. It was still night so Takato was still out and asleep. Ash then began to wonder, but then he though back to what Takato's dream, or at least that's what he called it. He thought that maybe it was something like that. Then the thought of Ash dreaming of a girl made him blush, he didn't feel anything close to love for the girl, but something told him that maybe, just maybe he could change her attitude, just a little.

The next day after school, Takato was with his group talking about the modify cards that Kazu just bought at the store, while Ash was talking to two kids one his age and one the little brother. The older one was named May, she and Ash were good friends as is, and sometimes when he would talk to other girls she would puff out her cheeks for some reason. The younger one with glasses was named Max, May's little brother, he would sometimes visit Ash and talk about this video game he was into called Pokemon which made him feel like it hit something in his mind, sometimes when him and May are alone, he would tease her about liking Ash which would resolve in a knock in the noggin, but it also seemed that he was the smartest kid in his class ether way.

"So, Ash, when's your mother supposed to be back in town?" May asked knowing that Ash was living with Takato for the time being.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe another week or so? I'm still a little over do for a phone call." Ash said unsure whether his mom was going to be home anytime soon.

"I'm telling you Ash, you should at least try Pokemon. It's so cool." Max said as he was a big fan of that series.

"Maybe I will at some point, but I'm still a little busy with some stuff that Takato needs help with at his bakery." Ash stated.

"Max, it's time to go back home." May said as Max groaned wanting to stay and talk to Ash more about the game he was playing.

"Hey don't worry, we'll see each-other tomorrow like we always do." Ash said trying to keep his head up.

"Thanks Ash." Max said as him and his sister said their good-byes and left to go home.

"Hey, Ash, are you ready to go?" Takato asked after running up to him.

"Huh? Right, I'm ready." Ash told him. He never told Takato about his dream because he didn't know how he would react to the fact that he had a dream of the same girl, and the fact that it was about a girl in general.

(I'm just gonna skip most of the parts that have to do with Yamaki being nowhere near Ash or Takato, so if you haven't watch it download the app CrunchyRoll and watch its episodes right now.)

"You know sometimes I think Kazu just gives you those so he can use them against you later." Ash stated as the card Kazu gave Takato wasn't a good one.

"You and me both." He said agreeing with him.

"Yeah, well I think you give him way too much credit." Henry told was he was also walking with them.

"Uh, Henry." Terrieromon warned Henry as a cloud like thing came running at them. _Not really running, but going at them yes._

"Ash, Takato, start running now!" Henry yelled as he got a head start leaving the other two to follow.

"Henry what is that!" Ash yelled out a question.

"It's a Digital Field, they appear in the real world when a Digimon is going to come through." Henry stated still running. The Digital Field wasn't stopping still chasing the trio making them have to split and take separate routes, but that only proved it was after Henry and Terriermon and not Ash or Takato.

"Henry, keep running, me and Ash are going to get Guilmon and Patamon!" Takato yelled out as him and Ash left to get their partners.

Henry and Terriermon kept running trying to get away from the Digital Field as fast as they could, they ran past May and Max who're wondering why he was running from a puff of steam. May thought it was because he didn't like steamy baths, but Max though other-wise. Terriermon got the idea that they should hide in a contruction site but that didn't really help because the Digimon bio-emerged sending Henry flying at the wall. Ash and Takato just arrived with their partners to meet the treat, and it was something that Henry wished he'd never meet again.

"Gorillamon. This guy is a beast Digimon, at Champion level." Takato stated reading from his Digivice.

"Uh… hi Gorillamon… it's, been a while." Terriermon said only ticking off the giant monkey.

"Gorillamon stop it! This isn't the game, please stop!" Henry kept yelling trying to convince him, but no luck.

"So, you didn't have a good time with him I'm guessing." Ash asked sweating nervous.

"Stop please go back, leave." Henry still tried reasoning with him, which still didn't work.

Guilmon just made a dumb decision and ran over to jump, then send a… "Pyro Sphere!" at the Gorilla Digimon, only to miss as it jumped then kicked him down.

Guilmon and Gorillamon were having a one-on-one match which gave Ash, Takato, Henry, Terriermon and Patamon the time to run up the stairs. Patamon was on Terriermon's head, but still. Guilmon was thrown at a wall, which allowed him to land, then stand on his hands… which didn't last long. Patamon couldn't take seeing his Digibrother get hurt, so he flew to his safety.

"Don't worry Digibro, I'm coming!" Patamon called out.

"Patamon, come back!" Ash yelled trying get him to return.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon yelled as he fired his attack in the beast's face, which caused him to fire his blaster at the trio of humans. It was a close call, but they dodged.

Terriermon was feeling left out so ran out into the battle field and shouted… "Bunny Blast!" as he fired blasts energy at the freak that made him go blind… for a second that is.

Seeing all there was making Henry get flashbacks of the day he first met Terriermon, and just remembering when he unintentional made Terriermon Digivolve and how wild he was just didn't help the fact that he didn't want Terriermon to fight what-so-ever. The Digimon were still battling three-on-one yet the ones that outnumbered Gorillamon seemed to be losing, Ash tried to think of a way to help then something hit his mind making him remember something that red-head did.

"Takato the Modify Cards!" Ash yelled reminding Takato about the cards he had.

"Huh? Uh-right!" He muttered agreeing with Ash. Then he saw him pull out a collection of cards and had to ask… "Huh, where'd you get those? I don't remember…"

"After seeing what the girl did, I decided to think ahead and go out to buy some of my own." Ash stated as he pulled out one of the cards.

"Oh, good idea Ash." Takato said pulling one of his cards.

 **Takato's Digi-Modify**

"Digi-Modify! Power, activate!" Takato yelled slashing his card through his Digivice.

Guilmon may have been modified, but before he could attack he got a bag thrown into his mouth. "Aw Nuts, he's too strong!" Takato said scared of what might happen next. "Henry, Terriermon can Digivolve right? Maybe we could…" He was about to ask about Gargomon, but Henry had to object to it.

"No, we can't, there's got to be another way!" He shouted refusing the idea.

"Fight a champion, with a Champion." Ash said pulling out his Digivice.

 **Ash's Digi-Modify**

"Digi-Modify! Gatomon assist, activate!" Ash yelled slashing his card through his Digivice.

Activating the Modify Card created a see-through glowing Gatomon using its Lightning Paw attack sending Gorillamon flying right before the assist Digimon disappeared.

"Whoa! Great thinking Ash, I didn't think they sold assist cards in Shinjuku." Takato complemented after seeing Ash's first Digi-modify get a success.

"Rock Breaker!" Guilmon yelled using his attack to keep Gorillamon to the ground.

"Terrier Tornado!" Terriermon yelled using his attack to send Gorillamon far up into the air then crashing down.

The ape still wasn't done as he managed to get up to point his blaster at the group of Tamers and Digimon. "Bunny Blast/Boom Bubble!" Terriermon and Patamon yelled as their attacks collided in his arm cannon exploding and taking him out. Terriermon was ready to absorb his data until…

"Terriermon no! I don't want you to absorb his data." Henry said stopping him.

Taking out Gorillamon stopped the whole, fog thing, or whatever was going on outside, so that was another good thing that came out of it. Takato and his group where wondering where exactly his data go, Henry didn't have a clue ether, but what him and Ash did hope, was that it went back to the Digital World.

During the free time they had left, Ash, Takato and Henry just decided to watch the sunset with their Digimon. "Hey, Henry." Terriermon said catching his attention, he jumped on his head and said… "Momenti." And with that the day ended with Patamon and Guilmon also now stopping calling Ash and Takato, Ashmon and Takatomon.

This isn't really long, but I'll be honest I just wanted to end this quick because, it's annoying to have ads on the app I'm using to watch Digimon Tamers. I know there might not be any such thing as assist cards, but it was cool to have something made up for once. Also, please go and read my Digimon Lost World fanfic, it's not getting enough credit it deserves. Another thing, what do you think of the idea Digimon Adventure Frontier? It's a crossover of Digimon 01 and 04, leave your opinions in your reviews please.


	4. Dream, little dream

Hey guys, I know I haven't been active lately, I've just got a whole lot of things going on in my life. I literately have over 4 stories and I didn't finish even one. I haven't finish Digimon Lost World because there's barley anybody who likes it mostly, and ADVOAJ is has a lot of episodes that it's going to have before we even come close to the end of it. I hope you'll understand.

Last time; Henry made Gargomon stand on his head because he thought it would make him de-Digivolve, and it did work, eventually. Next day, a Gorillamon biomerged from the other side to battle Terriermon, and Henry never wanted Terriermon to Digivolve again and lose control. Takato, Ash, Guilmon, and Patamon tried to fight on their own, but it took a team effort just to take down the digital monkey. Now what surprises awake them this time? A new Digimon perhaps? Let's find out, now.

"Anyway, I'm telling you that I have a chance this year." Kazu said as he was still arguing with Kenta on his way to school.

"Sheesh, sometimes I wonder why you're friends with them." Ash said to Takato in secret, which he just sighed, then saw something going on in the school.

"Hey, why's everybody going to the soccer field?" He asked finding it strange.

"I don't know… a soccer game maybe?" Kazu said sarcastically. "Why at seven in the morning, I don't know. But it makes more sense then-WOAH!" He was saying as they almost everyone in the school gathered around the field seeing a bunch of squiggly lines going around it.

(Later in class) 

"Okay, okay everybody. Give me your attention." Ms. Asaji said. "You too Kazu, and Gary." She said looking at them with a suspicious look. "I assume none of you vandalized the soccer field, but if you know anything about it, let me know. Now pick up your pencils it's time for a test." The second she said that last part, she got groans from all over her class.

"WAIT WHAT!?" Kazu said freaked out.

"Hey, no fair! I never studied!" Gary shouted from across the room.

"Yeah, well if life was fair I'd be in Maui. You should really stop whatever you're doing Gary, and focus for once." She said as she handed the tests out, not appreciating Gary's big mouth.

Later at lunch, Takato overheard a bunch of kid talking about what happened on the field.

"I'm telling you man there's something really weird about what we just saw. Those drawing on the soccer field are like crop circles, those are made by aliens." One of the boys said sounding crazy.

"Okay, you guys are way off, there's no such things as aliens. It was really a ghost." Another assumed while Ash almost choked on his food in shock. "Yeah, that dinosaur the Principal saw, no doubt a ghost dinosaur." He continued.

"But how did a ghost eat all the food from the café? Especially with all that poison in those things." Another said as Takato had milk fly out of his nose in the same shock… which was painful.

Later cleaning the class room.

"Then they said something about it being a ghost, and that it was a ghost dinosaur and bat the Principal saw, *Chuckle* I'm sure you get the idea right May…? Uh May?" Ash asked her, wondering if she thought it was funny to, but it just looked like she was afraid of something.

"I… well… it's Jeri… she saw what did it." May said sending a chill up Ash's spine as he thought they knew about Patamon and Guilmon.

(With Takato and Jeri)

(Flashback, Jeri's P.O.V.)

 _It started this morning. I wasn't feeling well, so I went to the infirmary. I was tucked in the bed, all tight, and it was so quiet. Then suddenly, there was a sound of jars moving that made me get up and out of bed. I 'fearlessly' walked over to the cabinet to see what made that sound, and to my fear I saw bottle shaking by themselves, but I assumed that there was just something like a cat behind the bottles. I walked in like a lion stalking its prey, step by step. One of the bottle knocked over and it jumped out making me fall over. I looked around, but I saw no sign of where it went. But what scared me the most, was the footprints I saw on the celling._

(Flashback over, viewer P.O.V.) (Back with Ash and May)

"She was lucky to make it out of there in one peach." May told Ash, they were both looking at Jeri. "What she said didn't said real, but she sounded serious… I'm really worried about her." She said in a sad tone. Ash couldn't do anything but just let his head fall down feeling bad for whatever Jeri saw.

School is now over and done with, Ash, Takato, and Henry were now leaving school talking about what happened.

"To be honest with you guys, I'd say it would have to be a prank." Henry said sounding normal.

"I agree, I can't think of a reason a Digimon would do this." Ash said agreeing with what he just said.

"Well, yeah, but you'd think they'd have some clue, but they don't." Takato said being more suspicious thinking.

"Yeah, whoever did do has to be clever." Henry stated. Unknowing to the boys that there was a little cream puff sized Digimon in the tree next to them.

(Next day)

"Takato, how come it's okay to come in today?" Guilmon asked as the four were heading to school.

"Well, cause it's the weekend. No one's at school on the weekend." Takato stated.

"But, why're we here?" Patamon asked not understanding what's going on.

"Well, since there's no one at school to see you guys, this is good opportunity to show you around." Ash stated as they continued.

Only to see there were janitors in the field, seeing another choc mess… and from the looks, they were pretty silly sounding. Once gone, Ash and Takato were now in one of the cages that held rabbits feeding them, while Guilmon and Patamon were outside. Two of the rabbit were staring at them, Guilmon was sniffing, while Patamon was doing what looked like a staring contest. Then something got caught in Guilmon's senses.

"Guilmon?" Takato asked.

"I smell… a Digimon!" Guilmon said running over to where he smelt the scent.

Caution on Takato and Ash's side, they went over to where Guilmon was smelling the scent. Takato got a broom for defense, Ash didn't think it was necessary for a weapon. They approached closer and closer, Takato got ready to attack… until they saw a little, cute, creampuff sized Digimon sleeping there.

"Huh? Kind of an overreaction there." Ash said sweat-dropping. Takato looked at his weapon of choice and threw it away laughing awkwardly. Then it began to open its eyes and looked over at the two humans.

"Uh, hi." Takato said pretending not to be shocked at what he saw.

Then it jumped up and said… "HELLO! HELLO! HELLO!" In a cute exciting voice.

Takato tried to grab him softly, but he just hopped away thinking he was playing with him. He was later brought to Guilmon and Patamon's living area, Guilmon was sniffing the creampuff making him laugh from all the tickle attacks he was getting.

"So, you're… Ca-lu-mon?" Guilmon asked trying to make sure he was 100% right about his name. Then he went back to sniffing him, making him laugh again. _He's so, gosh-darn, cute!_

"I'm really concerned on how he got here, I mean, I've never even seen this Digimon before." Ash said as he was looking at his Digivice which didn't tell him what Digimon Calumon was.

"Well, I'm amazed that he was out there on his own." Henry stated, he was right. "You know maybe we should find a Tamer for the little guy." Henry suggested as it looked like he could use a play mate.

"I know, how about…" Takato was about to say, but got cut off.

"No-way!" Ash said stopping him from continuing what he was saying.

"Huh? Ash I didn't even say anything." Takato said confused at what Ash just did.

"And you don't have to, we start taking about finding him a Tamer, and you want Kazu to fill in that answer?" Ash asked knowing what his obvious choice is.

"Uh, yeah… good point." Takato said after giving it a good thought.

"Hey, how about Suzie?" Terriermon suggested.

"Wait, what?" Henry questioned confused.

"Who's Suzie?" Takato asked not knowing who they were talking about.

"She's my little sister, I guess it could work." Henry said thinking it was a good idea. The four went to his house, where they met the little purple haired girl with her hair in pig tales, who was also playing with her toys… which made Henry get second thoughts.

"By nice you mean crazy?" Takato said only to get a bonk on the head by Ash.

"Pretty much." Henry stated.

"Then again, her and Calumon do see alike… a little." Ash stated as he began to get second thoughts as well.

"Yeah… well, I wouldn't want that Ms. Pretty Pants treatment on the little guy." Henry stated knowing how his sister was when it came to toys that she owned.

(Outside on a bench)

"Well a girl's not a bad idea, but we should find one our own age." Henry stated trying to think. "Hey, do you two know anyone in your class?" He asked the duo.

"Uh… hmm, a girl from my class?" Takato said to himself as he began to think of Jeri and how horrified she'd be if she even saw Calumon. Ash was thinking about May having met a Digimon, and he thought the exact same thing. "Man, my mom was right, my imagination can be a curse." Takato said confusing the three he was sitting next to.

(Meanwhile at Guilmon and Patamon's place)

"Oh, come on, please? Pretty please? We could play tag, we could race, we could hide-and-seek, I'm gonna pass out if I don't play with someone." Calumon said trying to convince Guilmon and Patamon to play with him.

"I'm bored too, but Takato and Ash said to stay here, they'll be mad if they find out we didn't listen." Patamon said not wanting to face the consequences that his Tamer could have.

"But won't they be madder if you're unhappy?" Calumon said. It seemed he finally convinced them as they didn't find any other way to argue.

(Back with the trio)

"I can't believe it, we've had all day, and we haven't found one single person to be Calumon's Tamer." Henry groaned as they walked past the school yard.

"Yeah, maybe we should get back before Guilmon starts thinking of eating rocks again." Takato said.

"Again?" Ash said getting confused.

"Yeah, I caught him trying to do it once. He said it was because I took too long, even though it was only five minutes." Takato told him, not knowing that over in the soccer field there were three familiar faces about.

"Oh no, the door's got three earrings." Calumon said knowing that he would need to think of a different strategy to get in the shed… unlike last time when he broke it.

"I know." Guilmon said as he ran onto the field and started digging. "We can dig a tunnel underneath the door." He said after starting with a crater then going deeper.

The three were then messing around with the chalk, (Finally got it right) until a blast of fog popped out of nowhere in the middle of the drawing of the star they drew. While at the Digiduo's house.

"Anyway, I'm sure we can find one if we try to… OH MAN! They're gone again!" Takato managed to get out freaked again.

"I told over a hundred times not to leave!" Ash restated.

"Doesn't matter how many times you tell them, if they're not listing then it's pointless." Terriermon said restating the obvious.

"I'm sure everything is going to be fine." Henry said trying to keep them calm.

"Uh, yeah, I'm pretty sure 'that's' not fine." Ash said pointing towards the Digital Field.

"Holy cow, that's by the school!" Takato yelled out seeing where it was.

Meanwhile at the school, the Digimon finally biomerged. It looked like a… flying… bat thingy… I, I don't know what he looks like. Only to jump back in fear of Guilmon cause he was so close.

"Don't be scared, I wouldn't hurt a little guy." Guilmon said, as for the manish bat character, he took it as an insult.

"I am not LITTLE! I AM A DANGEROUS EVIL MONSTER DIGIMON!" He yelled angry.

"And pretty small." Patamon said getting on his nerves.

"I'm overdo for a growth spurt!" He yelled out letting steam be released from his head. "NIGHTMARE SHOCKER!" He yelled sending out a blast which destroyed the one of the tools they took out. "Think I'm tiny now!?" He asked yelling. Then he sent another attack at them, afterwards flying after them.

"What did I do!? Patamon and Guilmon were the ones who insulted you!" Calumon said trying to defend himself getting heys from the two.

"Don't think for a second I care! Demon Dart!" He yelled attack them again sending Calumon flying.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon shouted firing his attack at the freak Digimon.

"DAH! Hey! Oh, why you!" He yelled flying straight at him. The trio of Tamers finally arrived and to their horror, they saw the three getting attacked.

"Guilmon/Patamon!" Ash and Takato both yelled seeing their partners go head-to-head with their opponent.

"Vilemon, Champion Level, a Nasty little smuck." Henry said disgusted at what they were fighting.

"Well these should even the odds." Takato said as him and Ash both pulled out cards.

 **Ash's/Takato's Digi-Modify**

"Digi-Modify! Hyper Wings/Hyper Speed activate!" The duo yelled slashing their cards through their devices.

Guilmon began to get wings, while Patamon got an extra boost of speed. "Go get'em you two!" Ash yelled as the fight final began.

Guilmon flew straight in front of Vilemon, sending a Pyro Sphere at him knocking him out of the air. "Why you… Nightmare Sh-." Vilemon was about to say but got cut off.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon shouted using his speed to get the first attack.

"Are you serious? You're too tiny to even bother with." A familiar voice called making the group look behind Vilemon to see Rika and Renamon standing right there.

"…Don't…Call me TINY!" Vilemon shouted going at Renamon.

 **Rika's Digi-Modify**

"Digi-Modify! Clone, activate!" Rika yelled slashing the card through her Digivice.

"NIGHTMARE SHOCKER!" Vilemon yelled destroying the clone of Renamon. "Alright!" He yelled… bit too soon to celebrate.

"Diamond Storm." Renamon called her attack sending shards flying at Vilemon, taking him out before he could even turn, absorbing his data.

'She… she didn't even think twice before absorbing him.' Ash thought to himself disgusted at what he just saw.

"Your welcome, but I did it for the data and that's it." Rika said, giving Takato an odd look, Henry a serious one, and for Ash it was a twist between feeling bad and disgust.

"Data?" Takato said hearing what she just said catching her attention. "Digimon are not just data, they're living, breathing beings just like us… and you just… kill them." Takato said getting Henry and Ash to agree with him.

"*Grunt* Hmph… Digimon are data… nothing more." Rika said in a dark tone as her and Renamon were about to leave until something stopped her.

It was Calumon, who was giggling. "Hi, wanna play!?" Calumon said cheerfully.

"Hey, keep your hands away from him!" Takato yelled trying to protect Calumon. Rika didn't say anything, instead she just walked around him and off with Renamon.

"Wait, Rika!" Ash said running over to her. "Can at least lis-?" He was about to say and was about to put his hand on her shoulder, but as soon as his hand was inches away, there was a sudden mini-static.

The moment Rika stopped she quickly turned and pushed Ash away. There was now a wave silence as the two just stared at each other, Rika was holding her shoulder, while Ash had his hand on his chest from being shoved. They just kept starring at each other in silence, until Rika broke it.

"Don't touch me." She said and she took her hand away from her shoulder and continued to walk off.

(The next day)

Everyone was at the soccer field again, seeing holes all over the place. Gary, May, Max, and Jeri had the same look of shock on their face as anyone else, of course Ash, Takato, and Henry didn't, knowing what happened. But what really caught their attention was now the same boys were saying that it was alien ghost, but they knew they wouldn't believe them if they did tell them the truth, even shared a laugh about it. Ash didn't join the two which lead their attention to him.

"Hey Ash, what's wrong?" Takato asked worried that they might've said something wrong.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just, thinking about something different." Ash said unsure of what was going through his head.

Later that night, Ash was back at the bakery with Takato, who was asleep. The double zigzag birthmark faced boy was still awake on the floor, thinking about what happened the other night. Meanwhile at Rika's house she was in her bed ready to sleep for the night as well. They were both thinking of the same thing. That static that they both felt, it was odd, but it left one thing on both minds. 'What, was that all about?'

To be Continued…

Yep that's the end of this chapter. To be honest I might not put these two together, but I can dig Xros-over couples by a lot. Still, I don't know it's going to work, but I'll make it work. Also, the idea that I might be the first to make a fanfic with a pairing such as Satuki or Asika, is great for me. Anyways I know this comic isn't very long, but it's very late at night over here, so I kinda rushed this. Any who, thanks for reading, Favorite, Follow, and leave a Review on what you think.


	5. The bond of acquaintances?

Last time: a Digimon named Calumon showed his face to the group of tamers, then later on when he Patamon and Guilmon were fooling around Vilemon appeared and attack them. Lucky their tamers saved their butts before anything. Rika appeared again and when Ash tried to talk to her a mini-static went from his hand to her, and there was a strong silence before she left and Calumon leaving in a separate route. Who knows maybe those two might actually have something that makes them similar in some ways.

Right now, Ash was at the park with his childhood friend Gary. They were practicing playing the Digimon card game and Gary seemed to be wiping the floor with Ash, he was way more experienced in card games than his spiky haired friend who is more better when it comes to games on the screen with a controller.

"And I with the power up card, BlackWereGarurumon Digivolves to BlackMetalGarurumon, and I win!" Gary yelled out as he had just beaten Ash's strongest he had yet.

"Aw, man, I'm never going to win this." Ash groaned.

"Heh, dude you gotta power up your Digimon, you're just playing it weak if you don't." Gary mocked. He was Ash's old friend but he was also a rival to him.

"Gary all you do give all your Digimon powerups and leave them at a disadvantage in defense. Digimon isn't all power you know." He said knowing how he was usually.

"Yeah, well maybe you shouldn't use something that's weak to Virus types. One tip, Vaccine types are strong against Virus types, try using that to beat me." Gary said as he packed up his cards and headed back to his grandpa's.

Ash decided it wasn't worth an argument, he was right and he used a full team of Data types against Virus', which wasn't a smart decision. He packed up his cards and attached them to his belt next to his Digivice, then decided to call it a day. That's when he spotted Rika in what he could only assume was her school uniform up ahead, he wanted to talk to her about what happened during their last encounter so he tried to catch up.

"Hey, Rika." He yelled as she groaned and turned her attention to him. "So, uh… Remember me?" He asked as she looked at him like he was dumb. "You know, the kid that's with the kid you call Goggle-head? I… just wanted to talk. Remember that night before?" He asked reminding Rika of that time when his friend scolded her for treating Digimon like data. "Look, I don't know what happened ether but… do you at least have… any idea of… what it might be?" He asked again. She didn't say anything and just walked away. 'Not much of a talker, is she?' He thought to himself.

'I have more important things in my life. That Cap-head would never understand. Besides he nowhere near as good as me, l don't need help.' Rika thought to herself still walking. 'But what happened last time we met... ah forget it, it's not important.' She thought to herself as a Digital field began to emit. "Time to get to work." She said as she went in to her house to grab her gear to the Digimon battle.

Meanwhile Ash was on his way to meet Patamon and the others, during the Digimon's time in the real world they've grown a close bond with. He just got to the door and found Henry, Terriermon, Takato, Guilmon and his partner in the hut. Guilmon was laying on the ground with his eyes swirling, meaning they confused him by a thousand times, and everyone was laughing.

"*Groan* Huh? *Growl*" He said as his eyes went primal.

"Ah, another Digimon just appeared! I can feel it." Terriermon said knowing why Guilmon was like that.

Rika was already at where the Digimon was and got ready to fight as Renamon was already there. "Allomon: armored dinosaur. Dino Burst is his attack, like that's going to do crud. Renamon walk all over him!" Rika said underestimating her opponent.

"With pleasure!" Renamon yelled as she dove at her opponent. She went for another but got knocked back by his tail.

"Really, that's just a dirty move." Rika scolded him.

 **Rika's Digi-Modify**

"Digi-Modify! SnowAgumon's Frozen Wind activate!" Rika yelled slashing the card through her Digivice.

Renamon gained the power of the card jumping to the air. "You look a little over heated. Frozen Wind!" She yelled firing her attack.

"Dino Burst!" Allomon yelled firing his attack which was countering the freeze attack.

"Too… strong…" Renamon managed to get out before being sent flying back into a pole.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon yelled sending his attack at him making him stumble.

"Terrier Tornado!" Terriermon yelled sending him flying back.

"*Sigh* Are you kidding me…?" Rika groaned knowing who it was.

"I knew this had something to do with you." Henry stated seeing her.

"Listen wannabes this Digimon is mine, you want one you go find one yourself." She scoffed

"Sheesh you don't have to be nasty, why do you always make your Digimon fight anyway?" He said.

"You're starting to sound like a broken record." She scoffed again pulling out another card.

 **Rika's Digi-Modify**

"Digi-Modify! Hyper-Chip, activate!" Rika yelled slashing the card through her Digivice.

"Stay, out of my way." Renamon said as she pushed Patamon out of the way walking towards her opponent.

"Tch, Dino Burst!" Allomon yelled firing his attack again.

"Frozen Wind." Renamon said firing her attack again, only this time she overpowered him by a long shot, freezing him completely. "Diamond Storm!" She yelled jumping into the air firing at will. Her opponent was gone and was absorb, Ash got a look of disgust again just by watching what she did. The Digital Field went away and it was and over with.

Rika wasn't done yet. "Listen, I don't know who you think you are just thinking you can come and talk to me like we're friends, but If you ever even do something stupid like interfere with again, you'll be sorry." She scolded Ash as she left.

Meanwhile unknown to him and the others someone was watching. "Hmph, what a pathetic little gathering of fools. No self-respecting Digimon outa be a slave to him. If they don't change, they're gonna pay… cause my plan is on the way." A little runt like Digimon said as he left.

(At Rika's house)

"Hmph, dumb Cap-head, thinks he can just say whatever he wants… and are you trying to make me look bad?" Rika scoffed turning her attention to Renamon.

"And why exactly? My only desire is to make you happy." She said lying on the bridge of the roof.

"I'm not going to wait around for you to Digivolve once you feel like it! So-help-me if you don't Digivolve before any more of those wannabes don't expect anything that makes me happy!" She snapped at her. Then came a wave of silence before the sound of her mother came through the door making Renamon go back into hiding.

(Later that night)

'I need to find a way to make her Digivolve… If I don't I might never be the best.' Rika thought to herself as she was in her bed ready to sleep.

Renamon was busy roaming the telephone wires at the streets thinking of what just happened, this was the first time Rika ever got this angry before and it displeased Renamon that her tamer just wasn't happy with the choice she made. While walking she spotted Ash at one of the houses talking to a tanned man that wasn't his age but somewhere near a few years older.

"Anyways, thanks for helping me with the groceries Brock." He said getting his name out.

"No problem, always happy to help." Brock said as him and Ash said they byes and parted ways.

Before Ash left he thought he saw something yellow on the wires, but when he looked back he saw nothing. He knew that it couldn't be a coincidence he assumed it was just Renamon doing some late-night searching.

"Ash, there are. Go brush your teeth and get to bed, it's late and Takato's already gone to bed." Mrs. Matsuki said as Ash came through the front door.

"Yes Mrs. Matsuki." He said doing what she said before heading off to the same room.

When he was settled in bed, he was sleeping for a while now before the dreams captured him again. This dream was something odd He was standing in what looked like a field with a pond nearby. It was nighttime and there were pink petals all over the place, and Rika was there standing right in front of him. She walked closer and just hugged him, which made him blush… especially since he was taller than her, that didn't help as her head was on his chest. He woke up going straight into a sitting pose, panting, blushing, and had a lot of hot flashes.

'Okay, that was just weird. Why did I have that dream? And… why do I feel like I…' He thought to himself as he just looked in his bag knowing that he didn't have an accident, that would have been embarrassing but he did have to go to the bathroom. 'I didn't wet the bed that's good… but this Rika girl, why do I have these strange feelings, and what's with these dreams of her.' He thought to himself as he went back to his sleeping bag. He had dreams again, but this time it was the recurring dreams of him in the Pokemon World with May, Max, and Brock. He didn't know why he kept having any of those dreams, but I think that him and Rika have feelings they don't know about.

I'm rambling here, you don't have to read this part. This is a little short because I didn't really have enough time, but I'm sure that you get the idea that since Ash always getting a couple name when shipped with someone, so I decided to call this one TamerShipping for, pretty obvious reasons. I came up with the idea of putting Ash with Rika because he seems to be with Digigirls that're only in 01 and 02, and when I looked up for something about it, all I got were fanfics of them with others and some might've been rated M. See you next time, and if you have any ideas leave the in your review.


	6. The birth of Angemon

So, it seems I still have time before I get back to school. It's going to be hard having to make this series, because unlike the other ones, this one is hard because of many reasons. 1: There are ads, which are annoying, 2: Digimon adventure was removed from Netflix, 3: CrunchyRoll (Which is the app I'm using) has no close captioning to nondubbed shows.

Last time: Ash was practicing the playing the Digimon Card Game, when he came across Rika. He tried to talk to her but she refused to speak, and when he met her after a Digimon attack she threatened him then later snapped at Renamon for not Digivolving. Afterwards, Ash had this dream where she hugged him, then woke up. He still wonders why he's having these dreams, but I'm sure you know why.

(Hypnos tower, Digimon hunt)

"Did you catch, that energy fluctuation?" One of the female asked looking at her scanner.

"I'm already searching for the source." Another female voice stated.

"This area sure had a lot of activity lately. What do y'a thinks going on?" The first voice asked again.

"I think something big is going on. If these reading are correct, and I'm pretty sure they are, we're going to get a level of bio-emergence like we've never seen before." The second voice replied.

(At Rika's house)

'Why would she risk herself to save me? Can data really have feelings?' Rika said as she saw the newly Digivolved nine tailed Renamon known as Kyubimon.

(With Ash and Takato)

"No need to make breakfast!" Takato yelled running out the door with Ash.

"We own a bakery, that's all we make!" His mother replied before they closed the door.

The duo was now once again on their way to Guilmon and Patamon, Ash was putting his hat on and Takato was carrying the food.

"Morning guy!" Takato yelled opening the door.

"Morning!" The two Digimon said greeting their partners.

"Takato, guess what?" Guilmon said looking at him. "last night when I was sleeping I felt like I disappeared and went somewhere else." He said still smiling.

"You two didn't break out again, did you?" Ash asked sweat-dropping.

They were now walking on the side walk, when Takato thought he figured out what made Guilmon feel that way.

"Oh, I get it. You must've had a dream." He said thinking that it was the reason.

"A dream?" Guilmon asked clueless.

"Ash, what's a dream?" Patamon asked looking down at him.

"That were I think of snacks?" Guilmon said making the two humans laugh.

"No, it's like going into another world that's in your head." Ash explained still walking.

"That's your dream?" Patamon asked out of curiosity.

"It's what everyone does." Takato stated holding his finger in the air.

"Are your dream worlds as boring as mine? White, bright and empty?" Guilmon asked telling the group what he saw.

"Well, mine's full of stuff. That's where I first thought of you Guilmon." Takato said sharing his dream. "Hey Ash, what're your dreams about?" He asked wanting to hear what Ash had in his head.

"Well I have two dreams that keep happening. One is where… uh… You know what? Never mind, that's enough information." Ash said sweating, not wanting to talk about his for 'reasons'.

"I must have the most boring one ever. Can I paint my dream world blue?" Guilmon asked making them laugh again.

"You know it's weird though. I've never heard anyone talk about a Digimon dreaming before." Takato stated. Then suddenly, Guilmon's entire lower body began to glitch into this white texture making the group stop.

"Why're your faces all funny?" Guilmon asked not even noticing.

"Your legs!" Takato said yanking him away from a gate they were walking by.

"What's the matter?" He asked as his lower body stopped glitching out. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked still not understanding.

"Of course not, but… something really weird is going on here." Ash said looking at where they were facing.

"Yeah, I can't disagree with you on that." Takato said agreeing with him.

Takato then went to tell the news to Henry, while Ash stayed outside. "Wait, start at the beginning." Henry said confused.

"Okay, we were just walking, and then… I don't know, it's like half of him was normal, and the other was just all over the place." Takato said getting a bad vibe from what just happened.

"Well… Digimon aren't of this world. Maybe some of them can't last long here then they get pulled back into their world somehow. Or maybe our world gets rid of them like a virus in a body." Henry said stating his thoughts.

"But, Guilmon just got here, I don't want him to just disappear!" Takato said not wanting to say goodbye to the first Digimon he ever met and closest one ever. "Isn't there something we can do?" He asked trying to find a solution.

"Momenti! The world I'm from, the world you're from, they're really the same if you think about it." Terriermon said not understanding.

"Takato, it may not be possible to keep him here… all I know is that nothing can last forever… I'm sorry." Henry stated not helping.

"Well this can! And it will!" Takato shouted storming out.

It was now at the time of school and the duo were in class. Ash looked over at Takato, he looked worried about Guilmon. He wouldn't blame him, if that happened to Patamon, he would be in the exact same place as him.

"Digivolve?" Jeri said hearing him from a far spot… somehow. _"Bad!"_ She said using her puppet to talk.

'Great, now Jeri thinks I'm crazy.' Takato thought looking away.

"Well kids, the city wants me to talk about the tunnel beneath the park that is used when rain causes flooding, but it seems like a useless lesso…" Ms. Asaji was saying until…

"*FART NOISE*!" Gary made a fart noise with his hands, it made everyone except, Ash, Takato, and all the girls in the room laugh while Kazu gave him a high-five.

"*Sigh* Gary Oak, you have detention." She said annoyed at his action.

"Worth it!" He shouted across the room. But the mentioning of the tunnel caught Takato's attention.

"What am I doing, everybody already knows about the tunnel right?... Okay, so this tunnel…" Ms. Asaji said getting ready to teach the class a lesson she thought was pointless.

(After School)

"Jeez, those poor guys must be bored out of their minds." Ash said as they were running to the house of the Digimon. Then they found Calumon hopping up and down, and… I just want a stuff animal of this cute little guy!

"Just one game of tag! Please!?" He shouted hopping up and down… oh wait I already wrote that.

"Huh? Hey, Takato and Ash are home!" Patamon yelled seeing their human friends.

"So, have you three been causing trouble?" Takato asked knowing how Calumon is.

"Nope." He said looking at them.

"Calumon, where exactly do you hang out when you're not here?" Ash asked curious of where Calumon lived. "You have a home, right?" He asked reaching his hand out only for the little creampuff to bounce back.

"I can go anywhere I want in the whole wide world! I don't need a home, silly." Calumon replied. His response sounded like something a traveler would do, it reminded Ash of the dreams he had of him traveling everywhere.

"Don't you ever get lonely?" Takato asked wondering if he's met any other humans. Calumon just looked at him with a confused face. "You know, like uh… when you're having fun but… it gets boring because you have no one around to play with."

"Hmmm… Never felt like that." He responded hoping out.

Later the group were now walking in the city. Guilmon and Takato were getting a lot of looks, but Ash and Patamon took a different route. People would just think that Patamon was plushie, so it wasn't a big deal for Ash.

"You know, maybe Calumon's right about not having a partner." Guilmon and Patamon said to their tamers. (Think it as split screen)

"Uh… um, Guilmon/Patamon do you want to leave me?" Takato and Ash asked their Digimon after hearing what they first said.

"No. Do you want me to leave?" The Digimon asked again.

"N-no… sometimes you can be very confusing." The two boys explained to their Digimon.

Takato was at the entrance of a school, Guilmon was getting attention, while he was talking to one of the students. He followed one girl's advice and Guilmon looked into an ally before running straight through said ally. They kept running and running before they met up with Ash and Patamon.

"Ash? What're you doing here, did you chase Patamon over here?" Takato asked wondering if the same thing happened to him.

"Well, yeah. The same thing with you and Guilmon?" He asked him getting a nod for a response.

"Hey, look!" Patamon said pointing towards one part of the ally.

"*Grunt* Renamon!?" Ash yelled as the four took a step back.

"Who're you expecting boys? Your mommies?" Renamon mocked them.

"Yeah funny, but my mother's not in town right now." Ash sneered.

"I don't think I have a mommy… wait, Takato's my mommy." Guilmon said making the two humans face-fault.

"Guilmon, don't say that or call me that, especially not in front of her." Takato said feeling embarrassed.

"Why not? You two would make better mothers than tamers the way you baby your Digimon." Renamon said still mocking them. "Now, is this going to be another unfinished battle? Or are you just going to flap gums all day?" She said still mocking them.

"Why do you want to pound on Guilmon and Patamon all the time? That makes no sense!" Takato stated.

"It would, if you weren't such cowards." A familiar voice said making them turn to see Rika again.

"Rika?" Takato said seeing the tamer of the beast.

"Why do you keep following me around?" She asked looking annoyed. "You in love with me, lover boys?" She asked in a mocking tone.

"We're not following you around, you keep appearing wherever we go." Ash said getting annoyed.

"Uh, uh… are you guys gonna fight?" Guilmon asked dumbly.

"WHA-UH-NO! We're not! She's a girl, and whether it's two against one she'd still kick our butts." Takato stated, Ash agreeing with him.

"Guys, fighting isn't the answer to everything." Ash told the duo of Digimon.

"The cowards' credo." Rika said mocking them again.

"Look, maybe the three of us are getting off on the wrong foot. I'm, Ash, he's Takato, and you're Rika, right?" Ash said introducing himself to the girl that was thought to be psychopathic.

"Yeah, so what? Are you writing a book about me? Or are you in love?" Rika said still trying to mock them.

"Okay, I'm out. You just said we shouldn't talk to her, and you're breaking your own rule. C'mon Guilmon." Takato left not wanting any part of it. Meanwhile Ash went with Rika to her house to talk.

"Okay, so my friend, he saw you when you were fight this Digimon in his dream, or something like that. And I've had these dreams where, you're… in them too." Ash said not wanting to think about the dreams and regretting mentioning them because he might get his butt kicked. "That's-that's what's been really bugging us, we don't know what it means… uh, but don't get the wrong idea I'm not following you around because of that, I just have some questions about Digimon." He said trying to change the subject.

"Alright, don't get your underwear all bunched up, kid." Rika responded crossing her arms.

"Kid? You're not even anywhere near older than me." He said annoyed.

"I'm calling you kid, 'cause you know nothing about anything. Got it? You show up talking about Goggle-head seeing me in a dream and then you all of the sudden see me in your dreams. Do you have any idea how weird that is?" She scolded him more annoyed.

"Uh, sorry. I just thought… well that… maybe we can work together or something." He said holding his hands up in defense.

"We can't, and we won't, Cap-head." She said standing up then realizing that he was taller. 'Jeez, he looks smaller at a distance.' She thought to herself.

"Rika! I'm home!" Her grandmother called as she walked through the door. This alerted Renamon and she grabbed Patamon so that they could hide. "There you are." She said opening the door to the backyard, then noticing Ash. "Oh hi, sorry but I'm not used to Rika bringing boys home. What's your name?" She asked politely.

"Uh, hi ma'am, my name is Ash." He said trying to not sound rude.

"Oh, what a polite young boy you are." She said happy to meet him.

"He's not gonna be staying very long Grandma. You're not." Rika said whispering the last part.

"Why don't I make some snacks for the two of you?" Her grandmother asked.

"Uh, thanks." Ash said rubbing the back of his head.

"Grandma, it's okay, he's not staying. You're not." Rika said whispering the last part again but slightly more annoyed.

"Well, bye. Hope you come and see us again." Her grandma said closing the door.

"Uh, sure." Ash said getting a bad feeling after answering that.

"You're not." Rika whispered still annoyed.

"LET GO!" Patamon shouted breaking free of Renamon's grasp and flying into a tree. He landed on the ground with swirly eyes, making Ash sweat-drop.

"That Digimon's a total embarrassment." Rika scoffed putting her hand on her hip.

"Anyways, listen. What I wanted to ask from the beginning is if Digimon turn back into data, like, do they just disappear and go back to the Digital World?" He asked her and she looked at him as if he was dumb again.

"Of course, all the time." Rika stated.

"N-no I don't mean like when you delete then refuse to load their data, but like for no good reason." Ash restated.

"Digimon are just data anyways. So, probably." She responded what she thought.

"Doesn't that make you feel sad… at all?" He asked her. She didn't say anything and looked at Renamon, before looking down.

"You need to leave." She said as she showed the two to the door.

"Stop pushing me, I'm going as fast as I can." Patamon said annoyed as Renamon was shoving him.

"Then move faster." She said not caring.

"Well, uh… thanks Rika. Not every day you get to meet your dream-gi…*Sigh* Poor choice of words right there." Ash said as Rika just made a sound of disgust. "Uh… bye." He said leaving before he could get his butt kicked.

"Bye-bye Renamon!" Patamon said following him.

Before Ash was gone, Rika ran out as she had one thing to say to him. "Hey!" She yelled catching their attention. "You mention those dreams again or call me your dream-girl again, and I'll send you to dream land for good." She threatened throwing her foot in the air.

"…Great, then I'd meet Kirby." Ash countered back the threat. Rika blushed, ruffled her hair making annoyed sounds, then stomped back inside mumbling something slamming the door.

"I can't believe he just did that." She groaned sitting with her back against the door and her hands on her face. "He didn't even care that I threatened him, he just made a stupid joke out of it."

It was the first time something like this had ever happened to Rika. She never threatened someone then just got mocked back in return. Anyone who would do that would be asking for a death wish and she would've ended them there and now but Ash, something about him made her not want to for some reason.

(Back in Hypnos' building)

"Got another weird reading." One of the woman said looking up at the radar.

"Hmph, for once it's not a wild one." A blonde-haired man said.

"This is what I'm talking about, I've never seen data like this." The woman said again.

"Set a tracer on it." The man told her. She was doing what she was told but.

"Ugh, sir the tracer was absorb. I-I don't know what to do." The woman stated unsure of what was happening.

(Back with Ash and Patamon)

"Jeez, that girl just can't take a joke." Ash said after seeing how she reacted to his comeback.

"What about Renamon, the only thing that's a joke for her is wanting to punch me through a tree." Patamon said completely uncomfortable with how Renamon is too rough.

"Yeah, well I was hoping Rika would have more answers. Something that would make this problem… well to solve it." Ash stated still trying to figure out why Guilmon was all of the sudden getting glitchy. "*Sigh*… Me and Takato always loved Digimon, and we always thought it would be amazing to have real Digimon of our very own and, *chuckle* like magic you and Guilmon appeared and it was alright but now I don't know whether you're going to stay with us or not." He said looking depressed. "I guess we thought if we knew more about Digimon, we'd be able to stop whatever happened to Guilmon… I'm worried Patamon… if you do go back to the Digital World… will I ever see you again?" He said stopping.

Patamon saw this and it didn't make him look happy. "You know that's not true, remember?" He said catching his tamer's attention. "Even if we're not together, you'll always find a way to get to me, right Ashmon?" He said flying down to him. Ash smiled at his reenactment to his past self and hugged him.

"Thank you, Patamon. You really know how to take out of the darkness." He said as he continued walking.

"But we're still in the dark." Patamon said not understanding.

"Patamon, it's a figure of speech." Ash laughed at how simple minded his partner was.

He continued walking but he stopped when he saw Takato. He was on the ground crying, Ash ran to him and asked him what's wrong, then he noticed Guilmon was nowhere to be seen. He got closer, then Takato pulled him in for a hug. Five minutes he cried into Ash's shoulder… he knew it was too late.

"He's gone… Guilmon's gone… It's like he was never here… there's, nothing I can do…" He said tears still falling from his eyes. Then his Digivice began going off. "Ugh… stupid piece of junk." He said taking his head away from Ash's shoulder. "Huh?... Wha-what's this?" He said as his Digivice pointed towards the tunnel which his teacher talked about in class.

(At Henry's)

"Hello? Hello? Hello?" Henry's little sister Suzie was saying on the phone.

" _Would you stop saying hello? I need to see Henry. Uh, please."_ Takato said aggravated.

"Hendry, it's some angry kid!" She called over to her big brother.

" _I-deh-I'm not angry!"_ He said into the phone still annoyed.

(At the Matsuki Bakery)

"I sure hope Takato and Ash are alright. They've never been out this late before." Takato's father said worried about the two kids they were supposed to be taking care of.

"Oh, we were the same way when we were kids. Always running around, playing, losing track of time." His mother stated.

"I remember, it was about the time that dinosaurs died off, right?" His father joked. "I hope they're okay though, Delia is trusting us to take care of Ash as well." He said still worried.

"I'm sure they're fine, better to have someone with you then to go alone anyway. I may be harsh on Takato from time to time, but I do trust his judgment." His mother stated how she really feels.

(Later at Rika's)

"You know I bet your mother would get you a computer if you wanted one." Her grandmother said as she was on hers.

"Psh, computers are boring." Rika said as someone began knocking on her said.

"I'm sure that's your mother now, could you get that honey?" Her grandma asked her.

She did what she was told and was met with a face she never wanted to meet again. "You!" She said in the angriest voice you'll ever find.

"Now wait, hang on, I can explain!" Ash said waving his arms in defense.

(Back where Takato lost Guilmon)

Takato, Henry and Terriermon met up with Ash, Patamon, Rika, and Renamon although Rika didn't look too joyful.

"Well, this is it. This is where Guilmon disappeared." Takato said as they walked to the spot, then he found something. "Huh? Hey Renamon's glitching too!" He yelled seeing the paws of the vixen go all over the place.

"Don't move!" Rika told her.

"*Grunt* Terriermon?" Henry said hoping he was okay. The bunny hopped up and as soon as his ear began to get messed up he fell over, and it stopped glitching out. "Whatever is causing this, it's only effecting the Digimon. Terriermon, Renamon, I think you should leave before you disappear as well." He stated. Renamon looked at her tamer, she nodded letting her know it's okay. The two then left, Rika then glared at Henry and said…

"Don't order my Digimon around, got it?" as she was still ticked by Ash's comeback. "Why do even bother? Digimon are just da…" She was saying until Ash cut in.

"That's enough!" Ash and Takato snapped at her.

"I don't care what you say, Guilmon was my friend… and I'd do anything I can to find him… with or without you." Takato said annoyed at what Rika was talking about.

"Huh?..." Ash said seeing Patamon land on the fence and look at the tunnel entrance. "Patamon doesn't seemed to be effected." He said catching the group's attention.

"Hey, he's right. Patamon's not glitching." Henry said amazed that Patamon was surviving. Then his Digivice began to go off. "I'm getting a signal. Whatever seems to be making the Digimon suddenly glitch, it doesn't seem to effect Digimon like Patamon. C'mon, let's go and find Guilmon!" He said as two of the four left to the tunnel.

"*Scoff* Let's go and find Guilmon." Rika said mocking him.

"Do you always have to be snarky?" Ash scolded her as their Digivices began to go off.

"Yeah, well this is a waste of my time, so see if I care." She said as they headed in.

(At Hypnos)

"Done." The blonde man said closing something up.

"I have to restate my rejection sir; this program could cause wide spread network damage." The woman said having a bad feeling about anything she's doing.

"And I've got to warn you one more time, that you're walking on thin ice Riley. Start the program before that ice breaks and you drown." He threatened to fire her as she did what he was told.

"Yes sir… huh? Sir, it seems that there is something appearing in this… thing." She said as she found something else appear on her screen.

"*Sigh* Sheesh, do they ever make tunnels that aren't dark and scary?" Takato said as it was exactly as he said. Then the duo with the Digimon walked in. "Hey, Ash, Rika! You decided to come! That's awesome!" He yelled out only to get a glare from Rika.

"A tamer never walks away from danger." She said as they just shook it off and went to find Guilmon.

(2 minutes later)

"How long is this tunnel?" Rika groaned getting tired of walking.

"It's said to go all the way to the next town." Ash stated only making Rika regret asking.

"Oh, come on, that's so stupid." She groaned again.

"So, you say." Henry stated.

"It's too bad they don't have one of those people mover things. That would be handy right about now, right?" Takato asked trying to find something to say.

"This isn't funny you know. I don't want to walk all the to the next town just to find your little pet!" Rika shouted more ticked off than ever and Ash had enough.

"Okay, fine then." He said walking in front of her stopping then doing something that means asking to get killed. He bent down, wrapped his arms around Rika's legs, then picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, and this didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"HEY! What're you doing!? Put me down! Let go!" She shouted trying to punch and kick him as he began walking.

"You said you didn't want to walk, so I'm saving you the trouble." Ash said as Rika couldn't do anything but just let him carry her all the way.

"Sheesh, Ash must be pretty brave if he's just going to risk it and do something that'll tick Rika off." Henry said after seeing what he just did.

"Yeah, that's Ash. He doesn't care whether someone has an idea to kill him or not." Takato laughed.

"This isn't FUNNY Goggle-head!" She yelled hearing what he just said. "Just what I want, to be stuck down here with a bunch of stupid boys and one's insane." She pouted crossing her arms.

"Yeah, well maybe if you were to stop complaining, for once." Ash said fed up with her attitude as Takato's was Digivice went off.

"Okay, can it 'love birds'!" He yelled trying to find where it was trying to locate. Just hearing love birds was enough to make Rika fling her leg so far up that she kicked Ash in the face, making him lose his grip then letting her fall on her face.

She got up ready to give him a beat-down until Henry stepped in. "Hold it! You can whoop Ash's butt later, right now look ahead." He said pointing in the direction. Only a few feet away it looked like a mess of pixels.

(Hypnos building)

"I've pinpointed the energy field." Riley said as the screen showed exactly what she said.

"Well done." The man said.

"Sir that's not just it, there seems to be something biomerging inside the field." She stated.

"Doesn't matter, it's just chunks of data. Prepare to delete the area." The man said not caring one bit.

(Tunnel)

"That has to be it, Guilmon must be inside of that thing." Takato said hoping that he could still see his BDF (Best DigiFriend). "Guilmon!" He called hoping to get a response.

"Don't be stupid! How can you possibly know that!?" Rika scoffed.

"He's in there, I can sense him!" Patamon yelled knowing what energy Guilmon had. Then everyone's Digivice began to emit bright and yet powerful lights.

"The Digivices, they connect us to our Digimon. Maybe we can use them!" Henry said as he pointed his Digivice towards the field.

The others followed his example and it seemed to open a way for them to get in. Takato put on his goggles, while the others had to put on sunglasses in order to see. They were just floating around in what Henry thought was the Digital World from the Tv show, but that sounded like crazy talk.

"Hey guys, I think I can see Guilmon! Heh cool this is how I fly in my dreams!" Takato shouted to the group as he swam through field like it was a pool. They did what he did, and they managed to find him. But Guilmon looked like he was tied up in some web or something. "Guilmon! Guilmon, wake up!" Takato yelled trying to get him to wake up.

"T…Takato?" Guilmon said waking up.

"Just hang on buddy I'll get you out!" Takato said as he went to the red dinosaur. That's when Patamon's ears twitched.

"What is it, Patamon?" Ash asked seeing him look around.

"We've got company!" He yelled warning the group.

"Black Talon!" A voice yelled as a black blur went past Takato stopping him from reaching Guilmon. "… Heh… you're quick for a human, but your luck is about to run out!" The voice said as it was a Digimon. The one Digimon, that every fan would know and would recognize by that move.

"Devimon!?" The humans of the group yelled while Patamon got an angry look on his face.

(Hypnos)

"What's going on? Why hasn't the field been deleted!?" The blond man shouted getting angry.

"It's not deleting straight away! Sir, whatever biomerged just now is what's delaying the field's deletion." Riley stated unable to stop the creature.

"*Grunt* Is this being really that powerful?" He said unable to understand what was going on.

(With the Tamers)

"A Fallen Angel Digimon. His special attack is Black Talon! What's he doing here!?" Ash yelled reading from his Digivice.

"You really don't know?" Devimon said smugly thinking he had the upper hand. (Which he did)

"No, of course we don't." Takato stated knowing that him and the others wouldn't have a clue.

"Hmph… you amuse me. I was using this field in order for me to come to the human world, so I can destroy it. I had everything planned for such, all I had to do was wait for it to form in your world. But that's not all, I also needed something from the human world to bring me here." Devimon said revealing his plan to the tamers.

Henry tried to figure out what he meant, then it hit him. "Our Digivices! Those lights weren't just to open the field up, it was also to open a hole for Devimon to come through!" He explained to the group.

"Oh, great. So, we're the reason there's a freak in our world now?" Rika shouted out. She had just about had it with these Digimon.

"Yes. Only you are to blame for this. But I can't have you interfering with my plans, now can I? So, I'll destroy you right here and now!" Devimon yelled getting ready to fight.

"Oh no you don't!" Patamon yelled flying over to battle even though Ash tried to stop him. "Boom Bubble!" He shouted firing his attack which only made Devimon flinch.

"My turn!" He said as he started beating up Patamon like he was a stuff toy.

"Patamon!" Ash yelled as he reached for his card set, only to find he didn't bring it. "Great, the one time a Digi-Modify could help and I don't have my cards!" He said angry at himself for being stupid.

"Black Talon!" Devimon shouted as he just missed Patamon, thank goodness, he was small.

"Boom Bub…Bubble!" Patamon shouted as he tried to attack again but didn't have any energy left.

"Oh, no. First Guilmon, now Patamon. How many are we gonna lose?" Takato muttered to himself. He almost lost his partner, now Ash is going to lose his because of it.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Looks like someone is about to kick the bucket!" Devimon yelled as he charged at Patamon ready to finish him off.

"Patamon!" Ash yelled swimming to his partner hoping to make it. His Digivice began to emit a light as Patamon began to glow. "Don't worry buddy, I'll protect you!..." He muttered as he had just reached his Digimon and wrapped him in a hug.

"Black Talon!" Devimon shouted ready to attack.

"Ash! Get out of there!" Takato shouted not wanting to lose him, the one kid that was the closest ever to him. To fall at the hands of a Digimon.

"NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS!" Ash finished what he said preparing for impact. Devimon was going to attack, but then something pushed him back stopping his attack completely.

"What!?" He yelled confused.

Everyone saw and were shocked at what they saw. Ash finally opened his eyes, and released Patamon as the same shock came to his face. He was immediately engulfed in the glow, as Ash's Digivice began to burst with light.

 **DIGIVOLUTION**

"Patamon, Digivolve to…" Patamon said as he was encased in an orb with many holes in it. His skin began to come off revealing data all around him. Then new skin reformed making him more human and giving him well built muscles. He was given not only what people think to be a jumpsuit, but also a helmet, a golden staff, and wings that grew from his back. "Angemon!" He shouted in an older yet mature voice.

"Angemon…" Ash said in low voice as he what he saw took his breath away.

"Wow, hey Patamon Digivolved!" Takato yelled out seeing the new formed Angemon.

"What? You… you Digivloved?... This human actually made you Digivolve!?" Devimon said shocked after seeing what seemed to be impossible. "Hehheh… HEHHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAH! You fool! You think that just because you Digivolved means you're to stop 'ME'!" He started shouting and laughing crazy. "It won't." He said as his grin changed to a fown. "You're just only delaying the inevitable! Black Tal…" Devimon was about to attack before he got a sucker-punch from Angemon.

Everyone was amazed at the sight. Not only did his speed increase, with the strength he's at, it's more than enough to take down Devimon especially with the type change.

"This is totally going to work in our favor now! Patamon was Data Type so he was at a disadvantage, once Digivolved his type changes to Vaccine!" Henry explained out.

Takato was happy, the tables were now turned for them as of now, all he had to do now is go and get Guilmon knowing that Devimon doesn't stand a chance anymore. "You'll never understand, will you?" Angemon said knocking the demon back with his staff. "I'll never let you hurt my friends. I'll never let you hurt my brother. And I'll never, ever, ever let you hurt my tamer!" He yelled out preparing his finally attack.

"No, no it can't end like this! Not now, please, I'm so close!" Devimon shouted begging for mercy, that is one thing he'll never get.

"You shall not be spared! Hand of Faith!" Angemon shouted firing his attack destroying Devimon completely. His data scattered everywhere.

Angemon looked at Ash, he was amazed at everything he just saw. "Ash, it was because of you that I was able to Digivolve… Thank you." Angemon said to thanking the human that he had gotten so close to this entire time. Ash could only smile at what his Digimon said.

"Your welcome." Was all he had to say.

(Hypnos)

"Huh? Yamaki! Come take a look at this! The creature that biomerged, its body's been desolved." Riley said as the man saw his chance.

"Qucikly, delete the field before it comes back!" He demanded not caring whether there were any other data inside.

(With the tamers)

A beam appeared out of nowhere creating this glowing thing that was deleting the field, and soon everything inside along with Devimon's data. "Huh? Oh no, Guilmon!" Takato yelled seeing the thing that was holding Guilmon being deleted. "We're not gonna reach him time, give me a boost!" Takato shouted.

Henry and Rika grabbed him and launched him like a catapult. Guilmon broke free and reached Takato in time, but the data field was still being deleted as you read this… wait did I just break the forth-wall… Aw crud, I'm so going to get fired this.

"Leave this to me!" Angemon said as he grabbed Ash, Takato, Guilmon, Henry, and Rika and flew out as fast as he can, successfully escaping.

The gang were outside and Takato was ready to give his thanks. "I never would've gotten Guilmon back without any of your help, I don't how to thank any of you guys." He said feeling so happy.

"That's easy, why don't you just say thank you." Guilmon said still being simple minded.

"Momenti!" Terriermon said.

"The little rabbit didn't even do anything." Renamon scoffed.

"Yeah, well never did you!" Terriermon said feeling like she wanted to start a fight.

"Yeah, look at you blubbering over data." Rika scoffed as well about to leave.

"You're never gonna change, are you?" Ash asked knowing what her answer would be.

"Don't push me. Also, if ever mention what you did to me in that tunnel or so much as do it to me again, you will never see the light of day again!" Rika snapped at him before her and Renamon left.

"Takato, Ash!" The group heard the sound of his parents calling him.

"*Chuckle* you two are really brave, you know that?" Henry complemented the duo.

"Yeah… first time for everything, right Ash?" Takato said Ash agreeing with him.

"Yeah, well you better get used to it!" Henry said he and Terriermon made a run for it.

"You guys were brave too. Congratulations." Ash said referring to the two Digimon.

"We couldn't have done it without you." Angemon stated giving them a smile.

"We're brave because of you!" Guilmon said looking at the tamers. Hearing what they say, was more than enough to make them happy.

With that Angemon took Guilmon flew to their home, while Ash and Takato had to go and make sure the parents didn't get heart attacks.

Another long chapter. So, guys, if I'm not posting any chapters it's either because I'm in school, or I just don't feel like making any. What's next for these guys, may be a surprise. Find out next chapter of Digimon Tamer Ash.


	7. Questioning Trust

That's right, back with my old Digimon and Pokemon fanfiction. Just a quick warning, I'm doing my best to finish these fanfics but with Halloween coming up and with it coming close to Christmas, they're not going to be as fast. As I said, the chapters for these stories are coming as soon as possible, but it's just going to take a while. Especially if you're a writer that works stuff out chapter by chapter like me.

Last time; the Ash and Takato were discussing about dreams to their Digimon, when all of the sudden Guilmon began to glitch out. The Tamers went down the tunnel that connected their town to the next, Ash got sick of Rika's attitude and carried her all the way to a field. Inside was the evil Digimon; Devimon. In order to save Guilmon, Patamon Digivolved into Angemon and took him out. With the day done and over with, they left back to their homes, but not before Rika threatened Ash about before.

Ash and Takato were back home, Ash was in the bathroom getting changed for bed and Takato was thinking about what Guilmon's Champion form would be. Patamon had already Digivolved into Angemon, but Guilmon was still in need of a form before Digivolving. "Hmmm… I know! I'll just add a bunch of spikes to his back, then a few stripes here." Takato said as he regretted what he added. "Naw, that's just dumb. Now I can't ride on his back… Oh well. Still looks cool." He said with his chin in his hand. He had a concept design, but he still needed a name.

"You done over there?" Ash asked catching his attention.

"Well, kinda. Just need a name for him." Takato said as he began scratching his head. "Gullymo-Goally… Come on…" He said trying to think of what to name Guilmon's next form.

"Maybe you should think of something in the morning. After all, during the night could be tiring, plus we've got school in the morning." Ash stated sitting where he was sleeping.

"Come on, something… G-G-Growl! Growlmon! Of course, Growlmon!" Takato said writing the name down so he wouldn't forget.

"Hmm… Hey Takato, do you think that there might be more Tamers out there?" Ash asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" Takato asked facing him.

"Well, you know, with Digimon. Some like Rika and Henry, maybe even some who made their own Digimon like you did." Ash asked him again.

"Hmm… Well, if there were, I'd rather not have someone that acts like your girlfriend." Takato joked causing a pillow to be thrown at him.

"NOT FUNNY!" Ash yelled at him blushing.

"I was joking." Takato laughed. The raven black-haired boy just groaned and laid down, meanwhile with their Digimon…

Patamon was still Angemon, he was in the trees because with his new height he was unable to fit inside the hut with Guilmon. On the plus side, he had collected some apples in the trees so that when there wasn't enough breed for both of them he would have something else. For the red dinosaur, he was digging out something he buried in his house.

"*Pant* Come on… Ah-ha! There you are breed!" He said taking out a basket filled with breed. He stuffed his whole head into said basket munching down, noticing that one went rolling out. "Hey, wait!" He called running to his meal. It stopped just in front of his gate, only to have a red gloved hand grab it.

Looking up he saw what looked a small little imp Digimon with a bandana, he was a bit bigger than Patamon, but not as big as Guilmon. The Digimon began examining the food before taking a bite, then having complaints already. "A little dry you know." He said before eating the rest in one go. "Don't just stand there you big red lump. Give me some more, come on." He demanded.

This caught Angemon's attention, hearing that there were two voices he looked over and saw the little imp creature in front of Guilmon. He knew what that Digimon was, kept an eye on him making sure he didn't cause trouble. Guilmon being an odd creature, just did what he was told since he thought the little guy was hungry. Handing him another, the little Digimon just kept eating.

"You must really like that breed." Guilmon thought seeing the creature munch down on the food.

"What makes you say that?" He asked confusing the dinosaur. "More!" He demanded again. This made Guilmon confused, he said that he didn't like the breed and yet he's chomping down like they're pizza. Angemon knew something had to be up, cause Digimon like him usually are trickster, and troublemakers. "More!" He demanded again, still confusing the poor dinosaur.

"Excuse me, can you leave some for me? Takato and Ash won't be back until tomorrow." Guilmon stated.

"Do you realize how stupid you sound?" The imp Digimon asked jumping onto the gate door. "You Digipets are all the same to me. Takato and Ash this, Takato and Ash that." He said mocking the Tamers still eating some breed. "You're living in a cage don't you see that?" He asked him. "Are you two really happy being locked up like an animal in the Zoo? Maybe you are since you're simple as heck." He said mocking Guilmon, who just nodded and said…

"Course I'm happy, Takato's my friend and that's pretty simple." Causing the creature nearly choked on his food and fall off the gate.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" He asked feeling a little annoyed. "Takato is your friend?" He asked questioning the dinosaur. "C'mon, friends don't lock their little pals up in cages! I… you know what? You my friend, have made me sick to my stomach. Now I have to find somewhere to puke." He stated jumping down stairs.

Guilmon thought nothing of it and just went back to his dinner for the night. Angemon was part relieved, that little freak was lucky he left or he would be the one taking care of him.

(The next day at school)

"Listen up class, there have been numerous reports of a child playing in Shinjuku Park after dark." Ms. Asaji said getting gasps from the class, mostly frightening Takato and Ash. "I don't think I need to remind you of this, but just in case. No wondering around after dark, okay?" She asked receiving answers from all over saying that they won't.

(During lunch)

"So, get this, there's some kind of pint size pyromaniac in the park. Wish that I thought of something like that." Kazu said laid back.

"Psh, I'd like to see you try." Gary said smugly.

"Heh, wanna bet?" Kazu asked expecting a challenge.

"Dude, we really need to get more friends than just these guys." Ash whispered to Takato getting a nod from him before overhearing what some girls were saying.

"So, wanna hear what I've heard? Some kid is going around and is picking on couples in the park, sometimes while their kissing. Can you believe that?" One said annoyed. This caught the duo's attention, considering their Digimon were the ones living in said park. "Oh, it's a boy alright. Come on confess!" She said over to the group of boys giving them looks of disgust.

"Excuse me!" Gary yelled over.

"Don't look at me!" Kazu yelled as well.

"Confess to what? What did we do?" Kenta asked just as annoyed. "Man, girls never play fair!" He said again.

"No one thinks it was one of you. Don't you two worry." Jeri said to the duo, sitting down.

'Jeez, Guilmon… what have you gotten us into this time?' Takato thought to himself, now flipping out hoping his Digimon didn't cause trouble.

"So, you think it was Guilmon?" Henry asked as the trio were now outside the school taking about what the classmates was chatting about. "I don't know guys, he doesn't look like a kid to me." He stated with his hands in his pockets.

"…Now that I think about it, you have a point." Ash stated knowing it would be impossible for that dinosaur to cause trouble.

"Hey, you're right! Can you just imagine him with a backpack?" Takato asked causing the trio to laugh at the thought of him being mistaken as a kid.

"Wise up, guys!" Terriermon said popping in upside-down ruining the moment. "Betcha they think it's a kid cause he's too small to be an adult." He stated.

"Okay, did anyone ask you?" Henry asked sarcastically. "I didn't think so. Anyway, I think you should be careful. From what I've heard, the principal is sending people to patrol the park." He stated getting the duo nervous.

"Wha… but that's horrible. They're gonna catch those two for sure." Takato stated now knowing the bad news.

(Nightfall)

Guilmon was burying his food to keep safe, Angemon was back to Patamon on top on his head, waiting for their Tamers to be back.

"Hey guys we're ba… Guilmon why're you burying your food?" Takato asked as him and Ash just arrived.

"Then I get to dig it up later to eat it." Guilmon stated causing the human duo to sweat-drop.

"*Chuckle* I had to ask." Takato laughed.

"Yeah, guess logic's not your middle name." Ash laughed with his hand on the side of his face.

"Nope, don't have a middle name." Guilmon stated, still digging.

"Look, guys, can you promise us you'll stay inside tonight?" Ash asked hoping they'd listen this time.

"Okay!" The Digiduo said at the same time.

"Man, we are so late!" Takato said as him and Ash made a run for home, before that he stopped and looked back thinking… 'Please listen, just this once.'

"Takato!" Ash called to him getting his attention.

A few hours later, Patamon was in the corner passed out while Guilmon was still burying his food for later. A whistle came to his ears as he looked over to see the same little imp Digimon he saw the night before.

"Hey! Did you come for more breed?" He asked seeing who he thought to be his friend. "Sorry, but I just buried it." He said not knowing what he was really there for.

"Hoping it'll grow?" the little freak asked.

"Huh… I never even thought of that." Guilmon said not understanding.

"Oh, for the love… I was making fun of you Pineapple head! Don't you get it!? How could you anyway? You an't gonna learn anything in that stupid cage. Instead, how 'bout you come with me my little red disciple and have some fun? If you're not afraid of the dark that is." The imp said mockingly walking away.

"But Takato and Ash asked me to stay inside tonight." Guilmon stated.

"*Sigh* _Takato and Ash told me to stay inside!_ " He said mocking him. "If those two told you to set your foot on fire would you do it… so why listen to them this time?... You know what? Forget it, you're no fun." He said walking off.

"B-b-but I am fun I…" Guilmon was saying as he opened the gate and went after him. "Wait for me!" He called from behind.

Back with the two Tamers…

"It can't be them, right? Sure, Guilmon has an attack that has to do with fire but, I don't think he would just attack people." Ash stated not believing that Takato's partner to be the culprit.

"I don't know Ash, something just doesn't feel right." He stated as they were then stopped by one of the police officers.

"I say, boys, are you the ones." He asked confusing the two. "The one in the process of interrupting human courts hare?" He asked.

"Uh… what?" Ash asked not understanding because of his accent.

"Boys, are you, or are you not… *Gibberish*" he asked again.

"I don't understand!" Takato said not understanding a word he said.

They began trying to reason with him, but his accent made it impossible to know what the officer was saying at all. Starting to annoy him because they didn't understand anything he was saying.

"Takato, Ash, I am so sorry about that." Ms. Asaji said confusing the three. "You see officer, I was walking them home." She stated.

After that was over… "Thank you Ms. Asaji, I don't know what to say." Takato stated with his head down.

"Well, say that you'll stay out of the park at night from now on. How about that?" She stated.

"Yes, ma'am." The two boys said.

"Uh, but we're not…" Takato was about to say.

"I never said you were, but it was kinda suspicious you've got to admit." Ms. Asaji stated.

"Sorry, we were talking while roving, and got a little sidetracked." Ash lied to her.

Meanwhile the word suspicious didn't help Takato. The poor boy was thinking of what might happen if Guilmon or Patamon were to be found. They would be ether taken away, experimented on, or attack thinking that they're monsters.

"I WON'T LET THEM DO IT!" He yelled running back to Guilmon and Patamon's house.

"Takato!" Ash and their teacher said at the same time.

'I have to be the lousiest Tamer on the face of the Earth! I just had to make him so big!' Takato thought as he arrived at their house. To his shock, it was empty, nothing but a passed out and snoring Patamon in the corner. "GUILMOOOOOOOOON!" He yelled out his Digimon's name waking the little flying creature up. All he did now was drop his head on the metal gate and immediately regretted it.

"Takato?" Guilmon asked getting his attention.

"What the!?... WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? You scared me to death!?" He yelled at him angry just as Ash arrived.

"Man, I wish you were there. You see I scared a bunch of people who then screamed really loudly, but that was no fun, so here I am." Guilmon stated.

"W-what?" Ash asked not believing what he just heard. "I… It was you all along?" He asked confusing the dinosaur. Takato could not believe it, his own partner, scaring people like it was some game.

"THAT'S IT!" Takato yelled out in anger. "GUILMON! I-YOU-GH!... I'M SICK OF THIS OKAY! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!" He yelled at him storming off, leaving Guilmon upset, and Ash to fall to his knees.

To think that all this time it was the one being who they thought was too innocent to be the culprit. Or so they thought. The little imp sized Digimon was walking in the streets annoyed that Guilmon didn't like his idea of fun.

"Na, humans are beginning to bore me. Always so predictable, and pathetically, oh?" He was saying until he spotted a digital field up ahead. Inside was a giant, massive, dragon like Digimon which looked as if it belonged to the species of Devimon. "That's more like it! Someone's biomerging!" He said hopping up to the biggest platform he could find then got the Dragon's attention. "Hey, you there! Four eyes! Whatca doing, huh?" He asked mockingly. "Oh, I'm sorry little baby drago can't get out of the bubble. Haha! Guess you're not so tough now, huh? What do ya say to that!? Not a thing!" He laughed mockingly.

At this point, he was toying with the Digimon since he couldn't leave the Digital Field. Pretending to be scared of his roars, dancing around making fun of him. Only to make a mistake when he stuck his finger through, making a hole for the beast to come out of.

"HAHAH! Ha… ha… uh… uh-oh…" He said regretting mocking him. The dragon flew into the sky flying fast and widely, ignoring the little imp Digimon would fell off the platform he was on upon impact.

Patamon and Guilmon were in their home getting ready to call it a night, after what just happened with Takato the poor dinosaur was upset still not understanding what he did wrong. Just as they were about to sleep, they sensed/sniffed what would seem like Digital Energy. The dragon digimon flew above Shinjuku getting gasps from all over the town, destroying signs on buildings, breaking some of the rooftops off, sirens going off as he flew past everyone.

Takato was still running not caring how far he went, he just wanted to get away hoping it was a dream. He eventually stopped in thought, panting, breathing heavily, his heart was racing massively. "Takato!" Ash's voice yelled making him turn around to see his friend following from behind, who managed to catch up to him panting just the same way. "Look… *pant*… there has to be… some misunderstanding…" He stated.

"Ash, don't you understand? Guilmon just confessed that he did it. He promised us he would leave, and broke it." Takato stated, his hands balled up in fists.

"Well, yeah… But why would he do something like that?" Ash asked knowing that Guilmon wouldn't do anything like attack people. Takato was going to answer, but then, he didn't know what to really say. "Listen, if Guilmon were to attack like that, it could've been an accident, or maybe there's some kind of Digimon out there that told him to do that. Either way, Guilmon is like a child, he doesn't know how most things work from here and there. All I'm saying is that we should hear his side of the story." He stated. Takato didn't know what to say, he just looked down in thought.

'Wh-what did I do… _What do you mean what did you do?_... I… I don't know.' He thought talking with his self-conscious. He was snapped from his thoughts when they heard a roar from the sky, making them look up to see the Dragon Digimon from before. "Oh, no…" He said as him and Ash made a run back to Guilmon and Patamon.

The black dragon Digimon landed on top of one of the buildings studying his surroundings, looking for his next opponent. "Who out there is worthy of me?" He asked himself, looking around hoping to find a being that wouldn't be a disappointment.

Then he locked eyes on Guilmon and Patamon running across a bridge. Then flew down the building at them, catching their attention along with a familiar blonde man's. "That's enough… this is becoming a personal embarrassment." Yamaki groaned getting up from his chair.

"Guilmon/Patamon!" Ash and Takato yelled as the dragon Digimon flew past both them and their Digimon.

"What the? Devidramon? A Virus type, Champion Level, and his signature attack is Crimson Claw." Ash said looking at his Digivice.

"Aw, jeez. Guilmon!" Takato called hearing his partner growl, not noticing Rika and Renamon arrive at the scene.

"Rika, where're Takato and Ash?" Henry asked arriving just as well.

"Right up there." She said pointing at the duo.

"Right in the line of fire." Terriermon laughed.

"Seriously, now?" Henry asked annoyed at what his partner just did.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon shouted firing at will, only to have his attack slapped away.

"Uh… right, Digi-Modify! Power Activate!" Takato shouted swiping his card through his Digivice.

"*Growl* Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon yelled firing a stronger and more powerful attack at him. Devidramon blocked with his wings like it was nothing, cackling at how weak the attack was.

"Aw, jeez. That should've worked." Takato said as he went digging through his pockets for more cards.

"Uh, Takato, I don't think…" Ash was saying until he got cut off.

"Digi-Modify, Hyper Wings, activate!" Takato yelled swiping another card through. Guilmon used his temporary wings to take flight only to be knocked into a building by the dragon Digimon. "Shoot, uh… Digi-Modify, Speed activate!" He yelled swiping another card through, which helped the dinosaur avoid the attack before getting hit by the tail.

"For the love… Speed is useless here! Does he have any idea what he's doing? He's his own worst enemy!" Rika yelled as she ran to the duo.

"She's not wrong, Takato's a basket case without Ash." Henry stated as he followed behind, but something caught Terriermon's attention. He saw Patamon flying around, probably looking for answers, so he followed him leaving Henry's side.

Guilmon's head was at the ground unable to get up, pinned down by Devidramon. "So, had enough, Rookie?" he asked the poor dinosaur laughing.

Meanwhile, a familiar freak was watching in amusement, eating stolen popcorn. "Left and right, and a fight, fight, fight! Now that's entertainment! Look at them go! O'l Pineapple head is getting sliced, diced, minced and... DAH!" He said nearly falling off the sign he was sitting on. "Serves you right for walking out on me! I've outdone myself with this one! HAHA! MUCH MORE FUN THAN SCARING HUMANS!" He began yelling out, not noticing that Patamon and Terriermon heard him.

"I know Guilmon wasn't behind all that stuff." Patamon said in disgust.

"Yep, he's not clever enough to do something like-whoa!" Terriermon stated as he almost fell out of a tree before Patamon caught him.

"Guilmon!" Takato yelled seeing his partner get slammed into a building.

"T… Takato…" The red dinosaur said as he tried to open his eyes.

"What an embarrassment." Devidramon said getting his attack ready.

Takato was trying to find the right card, but his clumsiness made all the cards go flying out of his pocket. "Takato!" A familiar voice called making him turn to see Ash and the others arrive.

"Guess what? Guilmon is innocent." Terriermon stated confusing Takato.

"He was set up by little freak known as Impmon, he did nothing wrong!" Patamon told them just making Takato feel completely bad about what he said to him.

He looked over at his partner and run to him. "Guilmon, you have to get up!" He yelled to him, not noticing Calumon show up. "Please, I don't want to lose you!... you're my best friend!" he yelled over to him clenching his Digivice in his hand.

"You… You're, not… mad?" Guilmon asked in a scratchy voice.

"I can't stay mad at you… and it's my fault for not trusting you Guilmon." Takato said with a smile.

"Trust, me?" Guilmon asked as he almost smiled as well.

"Of course, I do…" Takato stated as the crystal on Calumon began to glow. "GUILMON!"

 **DIGIVOLUTION**

"Guilmon, Digivolve to…" Guilmon said as he was encased in an orb with many holes in it. His skin began to come off revealing data all around him. Creating a red-light blinding Devidramon and making him release his grip. New skin began to form on him, making him grow in size, more dragon like with horns growing from his head.

"He's Digivolving…" Takato said seeing his Digimon finally reach his champion form. As the Digivolution was ending Takato said… "Guilmon Digivolve to… Growlmon!"

Growlmon roared out loud making his opponent take a step back. His eyes were primal, and he was growling like he was out of control. Devidramon flew into the air, but that didn't really help.

"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon shouted shooting a fire ball missing. He climbed on top of a building gaining higher ground, watching his enemy fly through the air. Devidramon went for another assault but… "Dragon Slash!" Growlmon yelled slashing his blade, keeping him from coming any closer.

The dragon tried to grab the dinosaur to keep from doing anything else, but with the difference in strength his enemy broke free, before getting grabbed from behind and lifted him up into the air. He flew high into the air before dropping Growlmon down, destroying a bridge but he wasn't done just yet.

With his eyes still primal… "Pyro Blaster!" he fired his last attack, creating a blinding light destroying Devidramon completely reducing him to data before absorbing it. Once finished, he made one last roar…

To be Continued? …

Yeah, I just remembered why I don't like writing this fanfic. There aren't any full episodes on YouTube of Digimon Tamers, Digimon Tamers got removed from Netflix, and it's annoying that Crunchyroll has ads interrupting from time to time. Also, because it's based off a show with a different style of quality.


	8. Huge Problems

Why are making so many fanfictions on Ash being without Pikachu? Do you hate him? What are you talking about, I love the little guy. I just wondered what it would be like if I made some where he wasn't with Pikachu.

? World Location: ?

A boy stands on top of a rock at the entrance of a cave watching the falling rain, the river close by was pure clean and it was also very humid out. He then takes out a Digivice, it was dark blue with red buttons and a purple circle around the screen with a matching tag. He thinks back to when he first got it.

(Flashback) (Insert Sonic Forces Fist Bump Piano cover)

 _A young boy by the age of 12 and 9 months was working on his homework in his bedroom, he had Digimon cards scattered across the table remembering what happened. His hair was purple, his eyes were gray and he had a plushie of Greymon on top of the bed at the end of the room. On his desk was a picture of him with him and another male when they were younger, possibly 9 or so. He was holding the Greymon plushie while the other one had a smaller Stingmon stuffed animal, the boy also had light brown hair with smiles on both of their faces._

 _Last year during the Digimon tournament he faced off against an orange-headed girl with a ponytail after taking out a red headed boy who specializes in any type of Digimon, it was pretty tough, but he managed to pull through. Though when he got to the finals the boy that he was friends with beat him and ever since then he's been training to come out on top._

 _When he heard about the boy going missing that didn't stop him, last week during the tournament this year after taking out the same boy with the neutral Digimon like last year he was in the finals. Now that his friend wasn't there, he wasn't in a good mood at all. The least he could the do was win this tournament for him. Although, when he made it to the finals, he lost the exact same red-head girl his friend beat in the semifinals last year._

 _He couldn't believe his luck, losing to that girl that beat his friend the year before was not something he was proud of. He was about to give up on Digimon all together, and it seemed that he did. He considered many things like taking after his older brother, whose job was working at the vet, though it's not really exciting._

 _(Cut the music)_

 _He had just finished his essay and shut off his computer, and was about to walk away, but he came to a stop after hearing a strange sound from behind him. He turned around and saw his computer screen lit up, which confused him because he could've sworn he turned it off. He went back over and pushed the power button again, but nothing happened, he went under his desk to unplug it but it still remained on. The room then was engulfed with light and something forced him back._

 _He opened his eyes, the computer was still on and bright, but in front of it was a face he hadn't seen for over a year. He wasn't sure what to think right other than he was more confused than ever. What confused him even more was the two creatures by his side. Tsunemon and Monodramon. How could they be real? Digimon aren't supposed to exist._

" _Hey, Cous. How've you been?" The other boy said after waving, in his other hand though was that same device._

(Flashback over)

He clenched it tight then let his arm fall to his side. He couldn't believe that he actually spent an entire year in a whole other world, because of so he began to wonder what differences there are between this and the real world. Or at least, he wondered what's changed about the real world anyway.

"Hey Paul!" A BlackGarurumon said as he walked out of the dark. "What are you doing out there? Come back in here, you could catch a cold." He told the boy.

"Just… thinking." He told the Digimon.

"You wanna talk about it?" The Wolf asked.

"No… nothing special anyway." The boy now known as Paul responded as he walked back into the cave. He still wondered what the real world was like, how would his brother react to him if he made his return. Though he knew why he was where he was, and he needed to stay just a little longer.

Real World, Location: Shinjuku

The Digimon Tamers now see the destruction that was caused to the city around from the between Devidramon, and Growlmon. Three out of the four tamers were stunned at the sight of this, while Takato was frozen in fear, face to face with his own Digimon. Growlmon's growl was than just intimidating, it was frightful, enough to strike fear into one being.

'He-he's huge… bigger than huge! I-I wanted him to Digivolve but… N-n-now he's so scary. If anything, I'm probably an appetizer to him.' He began freaking out in his head. He knew Digimon were big, but seeing one in real life was way more horrifying than on a tv screen. 'All I am is nothing but bite size meal.' He thought as the growl got louder making him flinch. 'At least, I'll give him indigestion.' He then prepared for an assault, but the sound of sobbing forced his head up

"D-don't… be… af-afraid… please…" The Growlmon asked his tamer while sniffling.

Takato walked up to him and hugged his leg, failing to hold any tears back. "I'm so sorry… I'll never be afraid of you…" He told him.

"Was, I really that scary?" The Digimon asked after he managed to stop crying.

"No… no you're not buddy." The boy him.

"Takatomon, I want to go back to being Guilmon." He said.

"That's a good idea. Let's go back to the park, relax and figure out what to do. It shouldn't be that right?" The boy thought buuuuuut…

(At the Park)

"Come on!" Takato yelled as him Ash and Patatmon were trying to force Growlmon into the shed head first.

"Push harder!" Growlmon yelled back.

"What made you think this was a good idea?" Ash asked Takato, a little angry.

"Well, I'm not good at fast thinking." The google headed boy told his friend, it wasn't long before the fenced door got bent.

"I think I'm stuck." The Digimon stated as the trio fell to the ground.

"It's just no use." Google-head stated.

Silver: MY LINE! THAT'S MY LI-*Gets wacked with a frying pan*

Tai.K.: Security, can you escort this hedgehog out of the building and tell him he can take the rest of the month and the month after that off!?

"Okay, can we please just try to figure out how to DeDigivolve him and not try to stuff him into his home while he's the size of T-Rex?" Ash asked getting annoyed. Takato then took out his Digivice and thought, maybe he needed to use his Digivice to DeDigivolve him.

"Maybe I can I use my Digivice to turn him back." That's what I said! "Come on you stupid thing!" He said as he wacked the screen.

(Five minutes later after removing the dino from his house and Google-head fighting with his Digivice)

"Did you seriously think trying to break it was going to do any good?" The cap boy asked.

"I wasn't trying to break it." The other boy stated exhausted, then he thought back to his friend's Digimon. "Hey Patamon, you've Digivolved before, do you know a way to change back Growlmon?" He asked since the flying bat had experience with Digivolution.

"I don't really know, it just happened one time." Little bat told them.

"Yeah, that just about figures." Takato said after gaining little to no information. "Let's see… the Digivice must do something. Maybe if I find the right button…" He thought as an Idea then popped into his head. "I got it!"

 **Takato's Digi-Modify**

"DIGI-MODIFY! DIGIVOLUTION DEACTIVATE!" Takato yelled after swiping the card through the Digivice the opposite way.

…. Nothing happened. "*Groan* I thought slashing the card backwards would reverse the evolution, yet another big goose egg." He said letting his head fall.

"Well, it was worth a shot." Ash tried to help him a little.

"Wait, I got it!" The google boy said running off. Growlmon wasn't happy to see what what idea his tamer had planned. "BAGA!" The boy scared the dinosaur off his feet hanging from a branch.

"BOOM BUBBLE!" Patamon yelled firing a blast at him making him fall to the ground.

"Okay, what the heck was that about?" Ash asked him not understanding what he planned exactly.

"I just thought he needed to be scared in order to turn back, but another idea to the trash. Give me a sec to think." Takato told them as he crossed his arms. "Digimon are made of data, and when they Digivolve more data gets added. When they have less data, they'll turn back to normal size." He stated what he thought might work.

"I don't know if that's how it works." The cap boy exclaimed.

"Still, at least we should try." The other boy stated as he came up with an idea. "Of course, that's it! We'll work off the data!" He exclaimed.

"What?" Ash asked confused.

(Later)

Takato thought it was good idea to make Growlmon exercise, he thought that would help make the data in him loosen and come out. So far, it only worn the Digimon. Ash and Patamon couldn't help but feel bad, since it was late at night and cold nothing was really helping. Let alone did the place have a pond that didn't work for a bath that much.

"Okay, this isn't going to work." Ash stated seeing that they made absolutely no progress.

"What do we do now?" Patamon asked still feeling bad for his digital friend.

"Wait to see how it turns out." The tamer stated.

(Much later)

Takato now decided that everyone now had to exercise together, only for everyone to collapse to the ground at the same time. "OKAY, THAT'S IT! TIME TO GET TOUGH!" Takato said out loud.

"Oh please, don't…" Ash said not even wanting to know what he had planned now.

(Much, much later)

They in front of three bells attached to ropes (I have no idea what those things are called), Takato rung one then said… "I wish that Growlmon will turn back to Guilmon very, very, soon." With his hands together.

Ash sweat-dropped, he thought when he said time to get tough that they were going to work even harder than before, but it was just an understatement. Even managed to get the dinosaur repeat the chant with him. And now an ad's playing, I'll be right back…

(Much, much, much later)

"Okay now, Growlmon you stay here with Patamon, and hopefully in the morning you'll be back to Guilmon. I hope." Takato stated.

"K, in the morning will you bring some breed." Growlmon asked.

"You bet buddy. Bye." The boy told them.

"See you in the morning." Ash said as he left with Takato.

"Bye, bye Ash!" Patamon said to his tamer.

"Bye." The dinosaur said to them.

"Are you sure this is will work, I don't believe in this whole, wish thing." Ash stated since he didn't believe such a thing will work.

"Hey, if Digimon exist, who knows what else could?" Takato exclaimed.

"Mmm… if you say so." The cap boy said as he went up ahead.

The goggle boy was about to follow until… "Takato?" Jeri's voice caught his attention.

"Jeri?" He said as he turned around and saw her not too far. "Uh, hi?" He said nervous.

"Where have you been?" She asked him.

"Oh, nowhere. Just… around." He said trying to get out of conversation.

"Do you need help?" She asked again.

(With Ash)

'That thing is never going to work, there are no such things as granting wishes. Fortunes, horoscopes and other silly novelty don't work at…' Ash was thinking to himself not watching where he was going as he bumped into someone then fell to the ground.

"Ow." A voice said.

"Ah jeez, sorry about…" He was saying as he got up putting his hat back and saw who he bumped into.

"YOU!?" Both him and Rika said at the same time.

"Oh, uh… I am so sorry about that." He said to her as he offered a hand only for it to be swatted away.

"Of all the people I could've bumped into, you had to be the one." She said annoyed.

"Well, it had to happen sometime, right?" He said trying to lighten the mood, only for her to look at him like he was stupid or something again.

She just walked past him wanting to avoid conversation all together, but luck wasn't her middle name. "Wait…" He said stopping her. "Can you help me out, with…"

"I don't have all night Cap-Head, you want me to help with your pathetic Digimon again, don't you?" She asked in an annoyed voice.

"Okay for the record, Cap-Head doesn't even work." He told her.

(In an unpopulated part of Shinjuku)

"We could really use another tamer's help right now, Growlmon is stuck the way he is, and we can't turn him back to Rookie. You know a lot about Digimon, do you have a clue on how to fix this?" Ash asked the girl.

"Getting your underwear bunched up again, huh?" Rika said mocking him.

"Very funny. Come on Rika, it's not like you could just suddenly know everything like the characters the show. Can you tell me anything about how to reverse Digivolution?" He asked her again, while getting annoyed.

"Digivolution is not something you can just control easily, you can't decide when it happens or how it happens all the time. Besides, it'd probably be days before they learn to control it." She stated.

"But, there is a chance they could learn quickly right?" He asked her. She just shrugged which didn't really help him much, especially since she didn't even say much.

(Matsuki Bakery)

"Mom, dad, why are girls crazy?" Was the first thing Ash heard when he entered, from Takato's voice.

"They're not, their husbands make them that way." Takato's mother stated.

"Right… It's the other way around kids, woman have that crazy gene studies you know." His father stated as the cap boy sat down and began eating.

"And would those have to be the studies that said that pizza along with cookies are good for you?" The mother countered back.

"*Sigh*, the point is it's all very scientific." The father tried to counter back.

'And me and Ash/Takato are the only ones normal in this world.' Ash and Takato thought to themselves as they couldn't believe that they might actually be smarter than even adults.

(Nightfall)

The duo were in their usual spots of the room, on the floor and on the bed. Their Digivices were on the desk, they were in their sleepwear, but not a snore to be heard. Both of them were wide awake unable to sleep at all, their eyes had adjusted to the darkness and for what reason, I guess we'll have to find out.

"Hey Ash, you awake?" Takato asked.

"Yep." Ash responded.

"I can't sleep ether."

"It's Growlmon isn't it?"

"Yeah, I just hope that he's okay. And that he turns back soon."

"Well, I guess that makes two of us."

Then all of the sudden they began hearing knocking coming from the glass door. Takato got up and out of bed slowly and silently, he slowly made his way to the door and slowly pulled the curtains over and saw the familiar yellow eyes which freaked the heck out of both him and Ash, well Ash was more annoyed than ever.

"Growlmon, Patamon!?" Takato quietly yelled. "What are you two doing here?" He whispered in a grouchy tone.

"Calumon said that two in morning is the best time to play." Growlmon stated as said Digimon jumped up in front of the dinosaur.

"Hi!" Calumon said.

"What about all that trouble we went through to hide you yesterday!?" Ash quietly yelled annoyed.

"Aw, nuts. They're mad again!" Calumon said as he flew off before whatever he thought was going to happen.

"Bye!" Growlmon and Patamon said to their friend.

"Okay, Calumon is definitely a bad influence on you guys." Ash stated as Takato opened the door. The Digi-Duo just sheepishly laughed.

(Much, much, much, much later)

"Sorry to get you up so late Henry." Takato said, feeling bad for his friend.

"Oh, it's okay. No problem, I was just sleeping." Henry said sarcastically.

"NOT just sleeping, snoring too!" Terriermon said annoyed.

"*Sigh* Come on." Henry said just as annoyed.

"So, what's your idea on a place to hide Growlmon?" Ash asked him, hoping he had a good plan.

"Yep, remembered that bridge under the park where Patamon Digivolved?" The blue haired boy asked.

(Muchx5 later)

"ARE YOU INSANE! We can't keep him here! What if he goes to that other world again?" Takato almost screamed his head off.

"Doubt it, I'm pretty sure that was just a fluke." Henry stated. The others decided not to question and just went with it.

(Okay, how many laters are there going to be?)

"I'm sorry Growlmon, but this just seems to be the only safe place for you. Stay here until we come get you in the morning okay?" Takato asked hoping his partner would listen for once. "And please don't leave, even if Calumon finds the best playground in the world." He told them as he began walking away.

"See you later!" Henry said as he followed his example.

"Have fun without us." Terriermon said as he left too.

"Hey, Patamon." Ash said catching his partner's attention. "Keep Growlmon company, make sure he doesn't leave, and don't fall asleep again please?" He asked him.

"O-kay!" Patamon said saluting. Ash nodded as he left, hoping that he could actually listen.

(Please tell me this is the last later)

Growlmon and Patamon were sleeping peacefully, Patamon was in a much more deeper sleep. Although, because both were asleep in general they didn't hear Impmon trying to sneak by.

"Hey, are you gonna sleep all night or what!" Impmon yelled at Growlmon… no response, so he just continued to poke at his nose. He flinch, but when nothing happened he resumed poking, then got shoved to the side by the dinosaur unconsciously. "COME ON WAKE UP! I'VE GOT A BUSY DAY TODAY AND I DIDN'T COME HERE JUST TO WATCH YOU SLEEP YOU PATHETIC PEACE OF…" Impmon was about shout until, he flinched seeing one of his eyes open. Not knowing he wake up the flying bat as well.

"Impmon…?" Growlmon said in a low tone.

"Yeah?" The little trouble maker asked.

"I'm not supposed to be playing with you. You're a bad influence." The dinosaur said as he tried to go back to sleep.

"Leave us alone." Patamon groaned as he tried to go back to sleep as well.

"Right, bigger yet just as boring as ever. Well, you asked for it." The little imp said as he summoned a fire ball.

(Next day)

"C'mon, Takato and Ash should at least be helping out with the heavy stuff." The google boy's dad said as he was struggling with a sign.

"Well, maybe you should help with the laundry then." His mother countered back.

"That's different." The father tried to come back.

Meanwhile, Ash and Takato were stuffing their pockets full of breed to take to you-know-who. "We're taking the stale bread!" The brown-haired boy said with his mouth full.

"And the breed 2 days old! Be back soon!" Ash said as well, which got the parents confused. Where would they be taking old stale bread?

(In the tunnel)

"Those two are going to be so happy to us well the food anyway." Takato stated as they ran through the tunnel.

"Yeah, it's not easy just to get bread to them, aaaaaand they're gone." Ash said as they got to the point where Google-Head told them to stay.

(At school)

"Does don't leave have any other meaning?" Google-head asked Henry.

"If so, I need to buy a dictionary. You sure they didn't just walk down the tunnel?" He asked them.

"I've walked up and down through that tunnel so many times I think I got a blister." Takato explained again.

"That's an understatement." The cap boy stated knowing that he could think of a worse way to put it.

"Hey Terriermon, go see if you can find Growl or Patamon." Henry told his Digimon.

"Okay, I'm on it. Since I guess there's no other way out of this." Terriermon muttered the last part.

Then Henry noticed that Takato was down in the dumps again. "Hey, it'll be okay." He assured him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they're not in any sort of danger." Ash said also ensuring him.

(Much, much…)

Director: You know what, do the later parts yourself! I don't care! I don't get paid enough to do this stupid job! I quit, gosh dang it.

Tai.K.: Ah, shoot. Mewtwo, can you…?

Mewtwo: Yeah, yeah, I'm on it.

(Later)

"Growlmon! Patamon!" Terriermon shouted trying to find where the heck would a dinosaur or a bat be. "Okay, if I was a big dinosaur looking for fun. I would go…" He said as he looked over at the playground, and wondered into it.

"For the love, who knows where they'd go? Dinosaurs are weird. Growlmon, Patamon, c'mon! This isn't funny anymore." He said annoyed. Then he was shocked when he found that Growlmon was out in the open still sleeping with kids all over him. "You're kidding me." He muttered to himself as he made a run back to school.

"Hey Terriermon, you find them?" Henry asked.

"Park, kids, come on, now!" The little rabbit nearly screamed his head off as he ran to the playground with the tamers following behind.

"Really hope they weren't found." Ash said as they made it to the playground. Only to find nothing.

"Where are they?" Takato asked confused.

"Are you sure you saw them here, Terriermon?" Henry asked just as confused.

"I don't see them anywhere." Ash stated as the dinosaur was now gone.

"Terriermon, is this some kind of game?" The rabbit tamer asked his partner.

"It's not a game, one of them was right here." The rabbit tried to tell his partner.

"Growlmon! Growlmon!" Takato was calling for his Digimon.

"Takato." The dinosaur's voice was heard. Right in the large bushes not too far was Growlmon with Patamon on his head.

"Patamon, Growlmon? What are you two doing in the bushes?" the boy asked as the other three found them as well.

"Told you it wasn't a game." Terriermon stated.

"First time for everything." Henry said sarcastically.

"Patamon, I told you to keep an eye on Growlmon." Ash told his partner.

"I know." Patamon said in a sad tone.

"What were you thinking, I told you not to leave the tunnel." The google boy said to his Digimon.

"I know, but I couldn't help it." The dinosaur explained.

"Couldn't help it? Not leaving the tunnel is pretty easy to do." The boy stated.

"It is, when Impmon isn't throwing fireballs at you." Growlmon explained again.

"Impmon, him again?" Ash asked remembering the little freak.

"He woke us up, then attacked us. We ran out and this is where Growlmon use Pyro Blast." Patamon explained.

"I thought we could just rest for a minute, but when we woke up a bunch of kids were playing on me. I'm sorry Takato, I didn't mean to break our promise." The dinosaur told them.

"It's okay, Growlmon." Takato assured his partner.

"Henry! People!" Terriermon told them as they saw people about to walk by. Henry quickly grabbed Terriermon to pretend he's a stuffed animal, when the people were gone they sighed relieved.

"So, guys. Where do you think we can hide Growlmon? I don't want to send him back to the tunnel so that he can get harassed by Impmon again, there's got to be some place no one can see a giant red dinosaur." The google boy asked.

"That's it! Camouflage!" Henry said as he came up with an idea.

"Hey, that's a good idea." Ash stated.

"That sounds painful." Patamon said not liking the sound of it.

"Don't worry, we're just going to paint so you blend in." Takato stated.

"That sounds even more painful." Growlmon said as he didn't like the idea ether.

"Hey, we got paint cans back at the bakery left over from the store." Google-Head remembered.

(Much later)

"Hold still, Growlmon." Ash said to the dino as he was painting his tail with Patamon. What?

"Almost done." Terriermon said as he was doing his feet which tickled him a little bit.

"Don't worry, this isn't so bad." Takato assured his partner. Though Growlmon still didn't know about the idea or if it was going to work, but he trusted his tamer and had hoped that they knew what they were doing.

(After the paint job)

"All done." Henry said.

"You look great." Takato said impressed.

"This should work." Ash hoped.

"That must be one ugly store." Terriermon said, not liking the look.

"Okay, time to test it out. Go hide Growlmon." Takato said as the tamers and two Digimon turned away. "Ready or not, here we come!" He yelled… nothing. "You ready…? Growlmon?" No response. He turned around and he was gone.

"Wow, he's quick." Ash said seeing how fast Growlmon was already gone.

"Growlmon, where'd you go?" The dinosaur tamer asked.

"I can't just tell you, you have to find me." His voice spoke up.

"We did it, no one will be able to find him." Henry said relieved.

"Alright, now we can call it day finally." Takato said just as relieved.

"Pathetic." Rika's voice spoke up catching their attention. "Maybe a person can't find him, but a Digimon can find him in a single heartbeat." She stated as Renamon appeared form the shadows.

"What the-how do you keep popping up all the sudden?" Ash asked a little creeped out.

"Rika?" The vixen asked her tamer.

"Find him, and teach him a lesson." She commanded.

"Of course." She said back to her as her eyes began to glow. She looked around for his energy, and spotted it just behind Henry. "Right, there." She said pointing at the direction.

"None of you are tamers, you're all just jokes." Rika scoffed at them as Ash clench his hand into a fist. "Digimon are not supposed to hide like cowards, they're supposed to fight!" She said again. Ash could take this anymore.

"Enough!" He yelled as he ran at and pinned her to ground off guard while his hat fell off.

"Rika!" Renamon yelled to her tamer.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon yelled as he fired an attack that she dodged.

"You don't have a clue what Digimon are! Digimon are living, breathing creatures just like everything else in this world, they're not just data you can just punch around! Leave them alone, right now!" Ash shouted right into Rika's face.

She was struggling unable to get him off her, he couldn't be that strong could he. Of course, being shorter than he is, she managed to knee him in the gut which gave her the chance to push him off her. Henry and Terriermon got ready for a fight, Takato on the other hand had no idea what to do, especially with a storm that was on its way.

"Come on you guys, there's no reason to fight over Growlmon. Can't we just…" He tried to reason with everyone, but the moment rain it he got confused. "What the heck? It wasn't supposed to rain today." he said.

"Well since when has the weather man ever been right?" Terriermon stated. (He's not wrong)

"Oh, this isn't good." Ash said knowing what was going to happen.

"What do you mean?" The google boy asked more confused.

"Um, Takato?" Growlmon said catching his attention. The paint that the tamers worked so hard to get onto dino was washing off, shock and sadness began to fill Takato's face as he see's all his hard work was for nothing again.

"You guys used water based paint? You know what, I've had enough. See you later losers!" Rika scoffed as she left with Renamon.

"Why…" The poor boy said as he walked to his Digimon. "What are we gonna do Growlmon…? I can't afford oil based paint…" He said sobbing while the rain did nothing to help, let alone could the others do nothing but watch feeling bad for Takato. "Why does everything I do have to go so wrong?" He said as he continued to let his tears fall.

"Please don't cry Takatomon, please…" The dinosaur tried comforting his tamer.

"It'll be okay, Takato." Henry said to him.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way." Ash said putting a shoulder on his arm as the rain cleared up.

"Takato, Ash! Look!" Terriermon yelled pointing at the sky, just where the rain was, was now a beautiful rainbow.

"A… rainbow?" Takato said confused.

As Growlmon watched the rainbow, he began to become engulfed in light. This caught the other tamers attention as they saw light rays flow around as the dinosaur began shrinking. When they opened their eyes, they were happy to finally see the little dinosaur they loved and missed.

"GUILMON!" Takato shouted as he ran to him for a hug. "You're back, you're back buddy." He muttered. Guilmon didn't say anything, instead he returned the hug.

"Looks like things are finally back on track." Ash said relieved as he put his hat back on.

"Yeah, but it an't over yet. Who know what comes next?" Henry stated with a smile.

"So, does that mean we have to find a rainbow to turn Guilmon back to Guilmon?" Terriermon asked hoping they didn't need to do such.

"I hope not, I heard rainbows are hard to find." Patamon said since he didn't like the idea ether.

Is it finally over? Good, because this took way too long and this chapter so dang long. If they're any spelling errors, I'm too lazy to check them or I just don't care. As for the relationship between Ash and Rika, let me know what you guys think could happen bellow. And yes, Paul is in this too. There might be some other Pokemon characters in this story, you never know. But I'm sure you know which other Pokemon characters are getting Digimon.


	9. The Icemon Cometh

I just wanna get this out there for those a fan of a certain game. Don't ask me to make a fanfiction of… actually, maybe not in this story. There's a certain new game that's blowing up on the internet that is known to be even more scarier than FNAF, I'm not doing a fanfic on it, just to let you know.

Marcus: Ash and Takato had to find a way to de-digivolve Growlmon back into Guilmon, they tried all the methods they could form exercise to… wishing? None of that worked for even a minute, they tried to hide him in the tunnel under the city, only to be forced out by Impmon. They only had so much ideas left, one of which included painting Growlmon which seemed to work, but once it started to rain it was back to the drawing board. In the end, it was some rainbow that returned to him to normal. Ash and Rika didn't get along last time, but who knows what's going to happen this time?

(Hypnos building)

Riley and Tally were currently searching for Digimon signals, making sure the area around Shinjuku is clear and that they didn't have to deal with a Digimon today. "Sir, you might want to come see this." Riley said to her boss.

"What is it?" Yamaki asked annoyed.

"It's a wild one, but I've never seen one like it." She stated. "… actually, if you look more closely it almost has the same signature as the one in the energy field." She explained.

"Trying to biomerge. I don't know what it's bringing along, but it sure has more to bring than the previous." He stated his thoughts.

The girls tried the best they could, but they failed as it succeeded. Yamaki though, didn't like the sound of it.

(?)

"… you have failed brother… now it's my turn…"

(Shinjuku)

Roving around the streets, Rika had her headphones in thinking about how Digimon Digivolved. (And just so you know, the Renamon Digivolving was an episode I cut out because it had nothing to do with characters that aren't from Digimon) She didn't understand how it worked, when Renamon was on the verge of deletion she Digivolved to save her, then to how Patamon did to take out Devimon, then there was Terriermon, he was out of control, and then Guilmon who Digivolved during his fight with Devidramon.

'I've seen hamsters with more combat than that wimp of a dinosaur, but he can still Digivolve. Let alone that rabbit was the first of us to Digivolve. And that little runt of a rat Digivolved when 'he' showed up, and when Renamon did it…' She lost her thought once she came to that memory.

'… I've wanted that my entire life, it's something I should be satisfied with. Still…' She trailed off again as she remembered what happened last time she saw Ash, when he pinned her to the ground. The thought of how close he got to her made her blush, but she shook it off. 'That stupid kid's getting into my head… That doesn't matter though, there has to be something I'm missing.' She finished her thought.

The moment she was done, she felt a cold chill up her spin and turned around only to find nothing. It couldn't have been a coincidence, could it? She was about to continue walking 'til… "DA!" She bumped into somebody again, and guess who it was. "You got to be kidding me."

"Hey, I live in this city too you know." Ash told her.

"Yeah, well you know what I think? I think you're just trying to get me to fall for you." She said shoving him.

"I'm not here for that reason, I'm just making sure that Calumon…" He was telling her, then as if on cue the little white and purple Digimon popped out of his hood.

"Hey!" He said with glee.

"Calumon, you're not supposed to be out in public." The cap wearer tried to tell him.

"You brought that little runt with you as well?" She asked annoyed.

"Wanna play?" He said as he hopped out of the hood then over to her and into her arms.

"What are you doing?" She asked annoyed.

"Calumon." Ash said as he was about to grab him until…

"Rika!" A voice familiar to her called out as an adult woman with blonde hair came running over to them.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Rika asked the woman.

"What a day, I had a photo shoot but before we could begin all these people showed up asking for my autograph. Asking me the secrets to good looks, they wouldn't leave me alone. I couldn't get anything done all day, being famous and popular is a pain in the neck you are so lucky you don't know how it feels." She told her an entire story that's probably even longer than it seems, which made Ash and the red headed girl sweat-drop.

"Yeah, lucky me. Gotta go." Rika tried to get out as quick as she can.

"Hold it just a second…" The boy was gonna ask her to give back Calumon.

"Do you mind?" She asked as she looked back to him.

"Wait." Her mother said stopping her. "Rika, it's nice of you to make friends like this, and your little toy is adorable." She said happily.

"Well uh…" Ash was about to say until the red head gave him a death glare. "… Hehe, nevermind."

(At Rika's house)

"Okay, you've got your little pipsqueak of a Digimon back, now hit the road." Rika told Ash after giving Calumon back. "As for you, I'm immune to your little adorable act, don't expect me to ever play with you." She said to the little Digimon which made him a little sad.

"Hey, hey, it's okay Calumon. She won't cause problems." The boy said patting the little Digimon on the head. "You know, the least you could do is try to understand Digimon." He said to her before he left.

The moment he was out of sight she felt the same chill run up her spine and turned around… still nothing, this was making her uneasy.

(later on)

Her mother was showing her clothes she wanted her to try on, none of which make her look like how she is. She is annoyed at this because her mother wants her to become what a famous fashion designer like her, something that she never wanted.

"Okay, am I being punished or something? I told you that I can't stand cute things like this." She tried to tell the older woman.

"What about that stuff toy you were holding, and your friend back in the city?" The woman asked her, remembering Ash.

"First, I don't know that boy. And second, he was just giving me some stupid present to make me fall for him, so I threw it off a bridge." Rika said with disgust.

When she had enough she left the room annoyed. When her mother mentioned 'Cap-Head' back then, she had to have meant that she thought she was friends with a cute boy, that just annoyed her enough. She never saw Ash as cute or thought of him like that… though sometimes, she can't even get him off her mind. It was annoying just to think about him but for him to be in her head as if she couldn't stop, she couldn't take that.

Speaking of which, what's he doing right now?

(Near Guilmon and Patamon's house)

Ash and Takato were prati… Wait, where's Takato?

Tai.K.: Cut! Takato, where are you!?

Takato: Just a second! (From the bathroom)

Tai.K: Seriously? He knows this isn't a good time.

Ash: Just give him a sec.

(5 minutes later)

Tai.K.: You done?

Takato: Yeah.

Tai.K.: *Sigh* Okay people, from the top.

Ash and Takato were practicing doing Digi-modifies poses, while using cards they just bought in case they need something like this. They bought almost an entire deck of cards just to power up their Digimon in case they were in an emergency, from Assist cards, to Power-up cards, and even Weapon cards. Henry and Terriermon were watching them try poses and felt kinda bad since they weren't really the best at doing it.

"Let's just work on strategies, alright. Do you know about combos?" The boy haired boy asked them as Guilmon walked through the trees following a butterfly.

"Uh… I think so." Takato said to him.

"I don't really play this game so, I'm not really the expert here." He told him.

"Really, Ash? It's when you use two or more cards at the same time." The goggle wearer told him.

"Right, you can get some pretty potent results if used at the right time." Henry explained.

"Well, if it isn't the Dum-dum Club." Impmon said in his smart remarks as he popped out of a tree. "Miss me boys?" He said smugly.

"Just ignore him." The blue haired boy told his friends.

"Yeah, let's just get out of here before things get ugly, Guilmon time to go." Takato called over to his Digimon.

"You too, Patamon." Ash said to his Digimon as it seemed as to the two were just having fun with a butterfly, only for it to be cut short.

"I just wanna have a friendly fight and give you all a nice friendly butt kicking!" The imp began taunting them. But they just ignored him and began leaving. 'Renamon was right, they won't fight back. Here's my chance to blast some sense into them.' He thought as a devilish look came to his face.

Terriermon looked over his shoulder, he didn't trust that runt one bit. He couldn't just walk away and not expect anything could he? "Terriermon don't touch him, don't even look at him." Henry reminded him.

"I know." The little rabbit said.

"Bada-boom!" The little freak yelled as he fired his attack at them.

The rabbit had enough and decided to shut his mouth himself. "Terrier-Tornado!" He yelled as he attacked the little freak and sent him flying.

"Terriermon, what did I just tell you?" Henry asked sarcastically.

"I didn't touch him you know." The bunny told him.

"You are way too incorrigible." His tamer said after delivering a knock on the noggin.

(With Rika)

She was walking through the train station below ground (Whatever it's called) still thinking about what she's been through today. Besides the annoying part about Ash meeting her mother and her thinking she was into cute things, she couldn't get her mind of the chills she felt going up her spine while she was out. Something had to be following her, but what? A Digimon? Then she felt like she was near Mt. Everest as the place all of the sudden felt like it dropped below zero. After that, she got the feeling of being stocked again, and was getting angry.

"What do you want!?" She yelled turning around, only to find some business workers that got startled and confused.

"Nothing." One of them said. Then they looked around to see if anyone else was around, but she didn't seem to be talking to someone else.

Then the girl spotted what looked like a white ghost fly up the stairs, she shoved the two men to the side and ran after it. She just finished and made it up the stairs, hoping to find the Digimon that caught her attention. But the moment she got up to where it disappeared, it… well, disappeared. She put her back against the wall and weighed her options; should she continue to go after it, or should she wait until her Digimon shows up? Unknown to her while she was thinking, big giant hands appeared out of the wall and pulled her in. Laughing while muffling her screams.

(?)

"…It's… s-so c-cold…" Rika said with her arms crossed. She didn't know where she was or how she got to this place, but whatever the reason nothing good had to come out of it.

As she kept holding herself for warmth, that same familiar shivering presence appeared and with that familiar wings wrapped around her. The one thing that didn't look familiar about them was the fact that they were snow white instead of shadow black, and they gave off a cold vibe when near.

"Welcome to my humble abode." A shivering distorted voice spoke to her as she was lifted off her feet.

"… a… are you… a D-Di…" The girl tried to ask but couldn't bring herself because of the air of the temperature.

"Indeed, and I wouldn't be surprised if you mistook me for a certain one." He said to her.

"Then this is… a-a Digital Field?" She asked him.

"Of course, beautiful is it not? Suits you perfectly." He told her, making her confused. "The way you treat people, cold as ice. No time for pathetic, warm, and weak relationships. Always expect perfection from yourself and others… no, not just expect, you demand it." He explained what he thought of her as she let her head down. "Rika… I am the only one who understands you, and that's what makes us destined to become partners." He stated.

After hearing what he said, she couldn't believe it right now. "…N-no…" She muttered.

"I'm sorry?" He asked dropping his smile.

"I can't… I-I already have a partner… R-Renamon…" She mumbled.

(Renamon's whereabouts)

As if the vixen heard what her tamer said, she jumped onto a roof and looked around for her tamer's signal. _"I don't need you, I don't need anyone."_ But then the memory of what happened earlier kicked in, which left still as a statue. She now didn't know whether she should even bother or not.

(?'s Digital Field)

"…W…what have I done." Rika said in despair regretting what she said.

"Don't worry… I just want to show a little something… to prove that I am worthy to be your partner I have a little show and tell. It shows how powerful I am." He said to her as he snapped his fingers and the room lit up, showing an ice tundra with many different Digimon frozen in ice.

Outside the field, what looked like a giant ice ball appeared on top of the building attracting a lot of unneeded attention. Then the tamer trio made their way over to see what all the commotion was about, then to spot the ice and knew that it had to be trouble. On the way they passed a red headed girl with shades, asking her to excuse them as they made their way to the building. While she watched, she could have sworn she saw a strange device in on of their hands as they passed. She watched as they ran out of sight with a blank look on her face as if she'd seen one before.

"For years, I have hunted hundreds of Digimon, absorbing their data. They were friends to some… well, I guess you could say partners." The Digimon said as his cold breath continued down the girl's neck. "But as you once said, they are nearly stepping stones." He exclaimed. "I fight to Digivolve something you make your Digimon do as well. This is something extraordinary, something that not even my own brother could accomplish. But I can assure you that I'm nothing like him." He told her.

That's when it hit her, the familiar wings with a different color, the cold bandaged hands that were long and slender. "… You're not…" She mumbled.

"Yes… I am a blood relative of the Devimon you faced where you entered his little energy field. He needed the power of your Digivices to open a gate for him to get through, I have succeeded by myself. I have more power than he could ever dream." He explained his relation to the previous Devimon they encountered, was he another one? "All this power could be yours, if you accept to be my partner."

"No… I-I didn't see it before, but there's more to Digimon than just fighting… I would eat dirt before Renamon became anything like you… a monster…" Rika mumbled the last part. If she was turning around it's about time.

"Which would you prefer exactly, a power monster, or useless nobody? You'd rather be useless?" He asked her hoping that she would be his tamer.

"I tell you what I don't wanna be…" She said as she finally got out of his grasp. "The partner of some freakshow Digimon!" She yelled back at him with anger. "You think you know everything about who I am, you don't! Just spit out Horn-Head, what do you want?" She asked angry. (First Goggle-Head, then Cap-Head, now Horn-Head? Are there any other heads that I need to know about?)

"… Hm, hmm… You have no idea how exquisite you are when you're angry. For so long I have been searching for someone like you. Heart of ice and will of stone, now I finally found you. I want you to be my tamer." He told her.

"In your dreams, no way would I want…" Rika was about to say until he grabbed her arm.

"Playing hard to get, are we? I want to be the strongest Digimon and you want to be the strongest tamer, doesn't that make it obvious of our destiny… unless you're still thinking about the pitiful Digimon of yours." He asked her, starting to get annoyed. She finally got herself free and went for her Digivice. "Why're you settling for second best? You'll be wasting your time with beauty, unless you tame a beast like me." He tried to tempt her into being his tamer. "Fine then, if you refuse I'll bring her here to show you whose the better." He said as he placed two fingers on his forehead and sent out a beacon of energy to catch the fox's attention.

Outside the field the tamer trio were running up the stairs to reach the signal they were getting, as they were running up Patamon got a bad feeling it was something or someone familiar. "This is it, anyone got an idea?" Takato said as they just made it to one part of the ice.

"Just one, let's try not to get ourselves creamed." Henry suggested as they put on shades and the goggle boy put on his… well goggles.

"Good idea." Ash said as they walked through and saw the huge room of ice.

"Hey, who left the freezer on." Takato joked after entering.

"Look, it's Rika!" Henry shouted after taking off his shades. When the duo heard him, they took off their shades and goggles and saw Rika just a few feet away in the arms of a white Devimon. This made Patamon growl, remembering who they fight previously.

The Digimon heard and turned to the source, spotting the three and their Digimon in the entrance. 'Well, looks like I attracted more attention than necessary.' He thought as Henry pulled out his Digivice.

"IceDevimon, a Champion Fallen Angel Digimon." He read aloud.

"Here I thought you had no friends." He said after seeing the three come to her aid.

"Let her go right now!" Takato yelled at him with anger.

"She's already a tamer, leave her alone." Ash shouted at him as well.

"Well, I think it's time for an upgrade. Don't you?" IceDevimon asked the girl.

"Let me go!" She yelled as she struggled to get free from his grasp.

"What do we do?" Takato asked.

"This isn't gonna be easy, he's stronger than the previous Digimon we've faced so far. We're gonna need an effective strategy to deal with him." Henry stated as he looked down at his Digimon.

"Like a kick in the pants." The little rabbit said ready to fight.

"I wish it were that easy." The Blue hair stated as he began to think.

"You ready Guilmon? Go get'em!" The Goggle-Head shouted as his Digmon ran forward.

"You too Patamon." Ash said as his partner did the same.

"Terriermon." Henry said to his partner.

"About time!" The rabbit said as he ran forward as well.

"Oh well, I guess you'll do for now." IceDevimon said as he let go then fired ice rays from his eyes freezing them completely.

"Guilmon, no!/Terriermon/Patamon!" the three tamers shouted after seeing them turn to ice cubes so quickly which brought the ice Digimon to maniacally laugh at his victory so far.

"This is all you got? I refuse to believe that you were the same exact group that defeated my brother during your encounter with him, but what can I say, I guess he's more a failure than I imagined." The Digimon stated as the gang got a flashback of their fight with Devimon.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Ash asked, hoping it wasn't what he thought.

"… I thought it would be obvious right about now. Even my tamer here has figured out my relation to the previous Devimon you fought." He stated as the cap wearer and the group remembered when they fought the demon Digimon back in the energy field.

"But that doesn't make any sense, I thought Digimon didn't have brothers." Henry stated what he thought.

"Of course not, but we've heard of your definition for such a word in the human world, it just fits perfectly." He stated before chuckling.

"That doesn't matter, right now we need to get the guys out!" Takato shouted as he grabbed a brick then smashed it against Guilmon's frozen body hoping to get him free, while Henry grabbed a mallet and helped the best he could. As for Ash, he grabbed a nearby stone and was ready to go at the ice as well.

" _Only you are to blame for this. But I can't have you interfering with my plans, now can I?"_ He recalled the memory of his voice being oh so much more deep than the demon's Ice counterpart.

"I hear one becomes quite warm before freezing." The Digimon taunted them.

"Why you son of a…" Henry stated as he took out his Digivice with a card.

"Digi-Modify! Heat Activate!" He shouted after swiping it through his device.

Terriermon only glowed red for a second before it faded, showing that it failed. "I don't understand, where's Renamon?" Henry asked since the one Digimon that Rika always travels with was no where to be seen.

"…." Rika looked away from them with a sad expression and mumbled… "Renamon's… gone…"

" _I don't need you… I don't need anybody."_ She recalled the memory of what she said to her partner then regretted it completely.

"Even if I called her, she would never come…" She muttered out.

"But Rika, why wouldn't she?" Takato asked confused.

"Come on now, fess up. Did you have a fight, proving she's too weak for a tamer like you?" IceDevimon asked her, taunting wise as he let go of her. "You need a partner who understands you, appreciates you, and most certainly, craves your cold strength." He stated with his hand still out. "So, embrace the future I offer you!" He yelled as he threw his hands in the air.

"…Renamon…" Rika couldn't bare to look at the frozen helpless Digimon, she could never forgive herself after what she'd done to Renamon. She thought it was over… or so she did think that.

"Diamond Storm…" A voice yelled from outside the ice as a hole burst through it, and a familiar fox stood in it staring her opponent down.

'I-I don't believe it.' The girl thought to herself after seeing her partner come back to her just like that.

"Welcome, Renamon. Love to sit and chat, but there's destroying needed to be done." IceDevimon told her as he was ready to fight.

The fox jumped into the air. "Diamo-" She was about to attack but the demon Digimon's speed allowed him to fly farther up.

"Frozen Claw!" He shouted as he slashed her head first into the ground, then flew straight at her again.

She leaped to her feet then proceeded to attack. "Diamond St-" but again was too late.

"Frozen Claw!" He shouted as he grabbed her and forced her to ground.

"*Grunt* Rika! You need to Digivolve Renamon now!" Ash shouted over to her.

'N-no I can't… She might end up like IceDevimon.' The girl thought to herself as she watched her partner with fear in her eyes. '… f-forgive me…'

"Why look at her like that? A Digimon is only useful when it's able to fight, so do tell why you care for this nuisance." He said as he pointed at the weak fox.

"… She's my friend… I care because RENAMON'S MY FRIEND!" She finally gave in and her Digivice began to flash and Calumon's head began to glow as he got excited.

 **DIGIVOLUTION**

"Renamon Digivolve to…" She said as she was engulfed in a spear with many holes in it. (You know what, I can't be bothered, you know what happens) "Kyubi!" She shouted after taking her new form.

"Fox Tail Inferno!" She shouted as she fired her attack at the Digimon who dodged as quick as he can. "Where're you going, Frosty? Dragon Wheel!" She shouted as she fired an attack at the Devimon copycat.

"Tundra Freeze!" The Ice Demon shouted as he froze the attack like it was nothing. "Icy Shower!" He shouted as he fired a barrage of icicles from his wings straight at her making a direct hit.

"We've gotta do something guys!" Takato shouted as he continued to attack the ice with the stone he held.

"Hey, I got an idea, this just might work." Ash said as he pulled out a card.

 **Ash's Digi-Modify**

"Digi-Modify! Expansion, activate!" He shouted as he swiped the card through the device.

Patamon began to grow bigger and bigger until the ice was unable to hold and the three Digimon broke free as he began to return to normal size.

"Okay guys, it's our turn now. Let's send this creep back to the underworld!" Takato said ready to fight.

"I don't think so, from how I see it, you think I'm gonna go down easy just because that embarrassment called my brother went down quick as well. That won't be the case." IceDevimon began taunting them.

"…Fox Tail Inferno…" Kyubimon mumbled as she fired a ball at him which he dodged and let hit his celling.

"Ready Guilmon?" Takato asked his partner. "Then let's go!" He shouted as the red lizard ran forward.

 **Takato's Digi-Modify**

"Digi-Modify! Speed Activate!" He shouted after swiping the card through his Digivice.

Guilmon began to gain a boost of speed after the card swipe. "Back for more?" the demon taunted.

"Pyro Sphere!" the red lizard yelled as he fired his attack, barely missing him and hitting the celling again.

"Frozen Claw!" the freak yelled as he went for Guilmon only to have his hand caught by his claws.

"Digi-Modify! Hyper-Wing, activate!" The goggle boy slide another card through his device which gave the red and black Digimon wings that allowed him to fly into IceDevimon and force his head through the celling at breakneck speed.

"Pyro Sphere/Boom Bubble!" Guilmon and Patamon shouted as they fired their attacks destroying the Digimon in one blow, letting his data be absorbed by the fire breathing reptile as the ice tundra began to disappear, and the same red head from a distance breathed a sigh of relief.

It was all over, hopefully no Devimons would come to the real world, and they were just about done with them. "This is like the third of the Devimon species we've encountered since that incident in the tunnel, you think there might be more?" Takato asked hoping it was over.

"I hope so, I don't want to see another one again for a while." Henry stated.

Ash looked over and saw Rika with her head still down. "Hey Rika, you okay?" He asked her.

"I hate'em…" she mumbled.

"Well, he's uh, gone now." Takato said trying to help.

"No, not just him… I HATE ALL DIGIMON!" She shouted in anger, shocking everybody as Kyubimon finally managed to get up.

Rika had enough and began walking away from the group with anger in her eyes. "What're you talking about? Did anything that you just said mean a single thing!?" Ash yelled back at her as Kyubimon began to take off as well.

The Digimon and her old partner took on final glance at each other before they both left to their separate ways. On the way back to the Matsuki Bakery, Ash was thinking about what just happened. He couldn't believe that after all that just happened, after everything that red head said about Renamon being her friend, she just decides that she doesn't like Digimon anymore all because of this one time. It didn't help that he was told that his mother was gonna be gone for a longer period of time because the airport got closed down for maintenance.

When he was asleep that night, he didn't have a dream where any of the tamers popped up in it, it was one of his dreams of him being in Pokemon again. But it was more of a nightmare considering it had to do with him becoming evil and forcing his Pokemon to battle for him, he still wondered why he had such dreams, but it wasn't important to him now.

Location: ?

The red head just got back into her apartment, shutting the door and locking it. She set her glasses down on a nearby table and picked up the phone. "Come on, come on…" She began to repeat to herself after she dialed in a number.

" _Hey, Zoey, how's everything? Everything okay over there?"_ a young boy asker her through the phone.

"Ritchie, I saw something today. Something strange, I think there was a Digimon in the city." She explained through the phone.

" _Whoa, seriously? You stopped it didn't you?"_ The boy on the other end asked in a worried tone.

"That's just it, I saw some other kids that passed by me with other Digimon behind them. I'm pretty sure they're tamers as well, I think they took care of the problem." She said to him as a pink and green creature flew out of her bedroom.

" _You're joking… so, there really are more out there?"_ Ritchie asked expecting her to start laughing telling her she got him.

"I'm serious, it's probably a good thing anyways. With all these Digimon attacks, we're gonna need all we've got. By the way, how're you and Drew doing over there?" Zoey asked him as she set a red Digivice with a white circle around the screen and white tag down on the table.

" _*Sigh* Nowhere quick, that's for sure. Our Digimon still aren't able to Digivolve on their own just yet, and Patamon's Armored-Digivolution can only go so far. We're still standing but it's been a little harder ever since you left."_ The boy explained to her.

"Don't worry, try to hold the fort just for a little longer until I get back. Talk to you soon." She said as she hung up.

"Zoey?" the floating plant asked. "What happened? Earlier I sensed a Digimon but then it was just gone. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just fine. Though I'm sure we're gonna be more than fine later on." She assured the creature as she patted its head.

To be continued…

Yep, Paul, Ritchie, and Zoey are gonna be a part of this as well. There wasn't really much that I could do for this chapter, I couldn't figure out a different way for Ash to meet with Rika's mother and him being there was the perfect excuse for why she had Calumon. As for the other chapters I promise that they'll have their chapters later on. I don't have anything else to say, I guess I could show you a concept I have planned for the Pokemon SAO crossover.

The boy turned off the computer and laid down on his bed putting the Nerve gear on. He waited until the clock hit 12:30, then he shut his eyes and said… "Link Start!"


	10. Much ado about Musyamon

Hello, hello there everyone. Been a while yes but I am back with this story finally…. It's been so long I forgot where I was going with this. I don't know how to get back on topic, but I'll think of something. Time for some recap, which I am sure you don't give a hoot about so no recap. And if you're wondering why your previous reviews are here, I'm just as lost as you are.

Title: Much ado about Musyamon

At Rika's home, she was in her room on her knees with her head on the table and her hair undone. She wanted to become the strongest Digimon Tamer so badly but now, she didn't want anything more to do with Digimon. She moved her head to look at her Digivice and game cards, they were what granted her wish and now, she was disgusted just by their presence.

She got up, picked up the cards and Digivice, then threw them in her trash. "I'm done with Digimon." She then muttered to herself.

(Next day)

Ash and Takato were in the dinosaur with Kazu and Kenta, and man was Kazu getting his butt whooped as the goggle-wearer used his final attack. "Digi-Modify! Hyper Wing, activate!" He said as he smacked the card down.

"What the, you beat me again!?" Kazu said shocked.

"Nice move Takato." Ash then said congratulating him.

"Amazing, never seen such a combo." Kenta said amazed.

"Not too shabby huh?" Takato then said with some smug as he remembered about the time when Guilmon and Patamon beat IceDevimon… which wasn't too long ago actually. "It's hardly a challenge playing the card after you get life experience right Ash?" He then asked as the cap wearer's color drained from his body.

"Life exper-what?" Kazu asked confused again.

"Uh, look at the time, we need to get going." Ash then said as he put the cards in the box.

"Oh, yeah. We got something to do." The Goggle-head then said as he put the top on.

"Stop playing dumb Chumley! I heard that, what are you guys trying to pull here?" Kazu then asked annoyed.

"What are you talking about? He didn't say anything." Ash said trying to play dumb.

"You must be imagining things, we gotta go, it's been real." Takato then said nervous.

"Hey, get back her Goggle-brain! I want a rematch!" Kazu then demanded.

"Sorry, got to go!" The goggle-head then said as him and his cap friend left and headed to a certain place.

(At Guilmon and Patamon's house)

"No more?" Guilmon wined as there wasn't much breed that they bought.

"I'm sorry, but this is all we had left right now." Takato stated feeling bad. "We'll bring you some fresh breed later, maybe with peanut butter as well alright?" He then told them.

"Mmmm… Okay." The two Digimon then said as they dug in.

"We're the best around you guys there isn't any Digimon or thing that can stand to us." Takato then stated.

"Yeah!" Guilmon then said agreeing with him.

"I wouldn't really go that far, but we are getting better at this." Ash then said his thought.

(Later during the day)

Ash and Takato were walking around the city together not knowing what to do next, there weren't Digimon attacks and the city seemed pretty much safe. One of them thought they should see what Henry might be up to, but he might not be home ether. So not knowing what to do, Takato just asked a question.

"Hey, Ash?" He asked getting his friend's attention. "What do you think about Rika?" He then asked again.

"What about her?" Was the reply he got.

"Well, something seems strange about her. I mean, like there's two different versions of her controlling the same body." He then stated.

"Yeah, something seems off about her. For one; she seems to have a personality where she wants to become the best Digimon Tamer there is, then there's this other one where she thinks of them as living beings, and now she seems to not want to even go near one." Ash thought it all out.

"Well, yeah. But that's not why I bought her up, I know it's not unusual for Rika to be rude and mean to everyone, but you two seem more aggressive towards each other than she is towards us." Takato then said to his friend.

"Uh… let's just say, that it's something I don't wanna talk about." Ash then said looking away blushing.

"Are you okay? Your cheeks are turning red." The goggle wearer then asked concerned.

"DEH!? Oh, uh, I-I'm okay, nothing to worry about, let's get going." The cap boy then tried to hide it as they continued walking.

'Wow, it's probably one of those clichés where the rival falls for the person.' Takato thought with an awkward smile. "And you guys should know how clichés like this go down." He then said looking at the audien… WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!? Don't break the fourth wall!

One things for sure, they didn't know who was nearby. The red-haired girl from last time was walking the streets while carrying shopping bags but stopped when she spotted the two boys from before. She wondered if she should go talk to them, but then she thought it could wait after she got home first.

(With Henry)

Henry was with Terriermon walking through the streets as well. Earlier there seemed to be a Digital Field appearing but then suddenly disappear, and the reason they weren't there to stop it was because the boy didn't want Terriermon to fight it.

"Hey, Henry, you never told me why you don't want me to fight before. What's up with that?" The little rabbit asked confused.

"Nothing's up, I just don't want you to fight okay." The boy told him.

"You know, Rika might be right about you sounding like a broken record." Terriermon then stated.

"Leave her out of this. It's just that on the internet Digimon are used to fight battles." Henry then told him.

"So, because I'm here now I'm supposed to be a house pet, right?" The bunny then asked somewhat annoyed.

"You gonna let me explain or not?" The boy then asked before he looked away.

"Henry, you once told me that my existence in the real world was wrong. Is that still true, is that how you feel about me?" Terriermon then asked in a sad tone. "If it is…" He then jumped down from his shoulder. "Just say the word."

"Hey, hey, you know that's not true. We're a team." Henry then said trying to comfort him.

(Later that night)

Henry was drinking a glass of water on his porch while Susie was in her room playing with Terriermon, who looked like he was not having the best time. He wondered when he should tell the little rabbit his reasons, but for now, he just wanted to make sure he's safe. Then he spotted something that looked all too familiar to him.

Renamon was standing on a farther build from where he was, and when he saw her, he was surprised. But, he could only see her for so long before she leaped away.

(Earlier)

Ash was walking down street that night, he told Takato he needed fresh air and decided that maybe he could visit his friend Brock since it's been a while since they talked. He was close by near Henry's place, maybe he could go see him. But what caught his eye was something he never expected.

Renamon jumped down from a building and onto a pole then jumped right behind him. Then when some kind of light appeared he looked forward and saw Henry on his bike, Renamon using this as a distraction, got away. "Hey, Ash, no time to explain." Henry then said as he rode by.

He wondered what the heck was going on then began running after them, he needed to figure out what was happening so late at night. 'Okay, Renamon. Just what do you want?' He thought while running.

(With Rika)

She was in her bed, well some kind of bed thinking of the events that occurred last night. She recalled everything to the last words she said, she felt as though she regretted it inside but she couldn't understand why.

'Who needs them anyway.' She then thought coldly, till she heard her trash basket get knocked over. "Renamon?" She asked sitting up.

"Nope, just me." It was Calumon. "How come you threw this away?" He asked while holding her Digivice and cards.

"Oh, just get out of my room you overgrown rat." She then said angry.

"You're not happy, are you?" The little Digimon then asked as his ears shrank. "Hey, let's play, that'll make you happy!" He then said as they grew again, and he jumped on her blanket.

"Oh, please." She then said as she pulled the blanket away forcing him off. "Leave me alone." She said muffled underneath.

"Maybe later this will make you… happy!" Calumon then said with that cheery smile still on his face as he started hopping up and down while repeating happy over and over then hopped over her landing on his bottom. "How about now?" He then asked as he stopped.

She only looked for a brief moment before she laid back down, only this time a smile managed to find its way onto her face.

(Back with Henry and Ash)

They finally stopped at their destination, wherever they were. Ash was panting and gasping for air and sweating, Henry was drinking some water he managed to snag for the road. "So, what're you doing out here, Ash?" He then asked.

"I just wanted to take a nice walk around and then this happened. What's your story?" The cap wearer replied then asked.

"Well, I was wondering what you-know-who is doing out here." He replied referring to the street fighter fox behind them sitting somewhere far as they turned to her.

"Oh, right." The message sunk in.

"Until recently I thought my purpose was to fight and absorb the Digimon around me. Digivolving and vanquishing my enemies were the only things that made me feel worthy." Renamon then explained to them. "As for Rika, the only attachment for her was as a tamer that could make me stronger… now, I'm not sure." She then said looking down.

"Come on, there's gotta be a bigger reason why we're tamers in the first place. Think about it, is fighting a deleting Digimon that appear all you think there is?" Ash asked her. She didn't respond, instead she got up and turned away while looking at the sky. "Just think, it would help us both figure this out." She still didn't respond.

"Hello? Earth to Renamon." Henry then said as she didn't seem to be listening.

Instead of saying anything else she just left. Ash was about to stop her but he thought that maybe he should just give her time to think, maybe she'll think differently now. Any who, him and Henry agreed that it was too late and decided to head home. Takato asked Ash if anything happened, he didn't really tell since he thought it wasn't important.

Meanwhile, a certain plant like Digimon was floating over the house they were in and was curious. "So these are the other two tamers in this city, they seem nice looking." She said to herself as she then floated off to who knows where.

With Rika, she looked over to her Digivice and cards wondering if she really hated Digimon for real. She thought, was she too harsh? Maybe she should rethink what she did, maybe she's been looking at it all wrong.

(The next day after school)

Everyone was leaving from school and going to do their own things, but for some reason Takato seemed to be staring at the sky, which Ash and Henry took notice of. "Hey, what are you doing out here? Have you taken up bird watching or something?" Henry asked joking.

"Well, I was hoping another Digimon would show up today. I'm ready for another battle, so I can use that combination on Guilmon again." He answered them.

"Come on T, take a break. We're not just go-" Ash was about to say until…

"THERE YOU ARE! Thought you could escape me, huh?" Kazu then ran over and put Takato in a choke hold.

"GAH! What do you want!?" The goggle wearer asked annoyed.

"Revenge, I want a rematch!" He answered all riled up.

"Yeah, you think you're hot stuff now? Think you take us again!?" Kenta then said as he came made it over to them as well.

"Hey, hey, hey, cut it out you guys." Ash said separating the two.

"I'll take you both on, anytime with what you got!" Takato then declared.

"I'm ready now! Say your prayers and get ready for a beat down!" Kazu then said until they heard two girls giggling and turned to see Jeri and her friend.

"Don't you guys ever get tired of Digimon? That's all you talk about." Jeri then said while giggling.

"You know how they are Jeri, kids are kids." Her friend then stated.

"At least we have a hobby! Now scram!" Kazu and Kenta both yelled as Jeri giggled even more, making Takato blush as they walked away.

"I'll never understand girls." Kenta stated.

"Well, chum-ly? You ready?" The brown spiked haired boy then said to his competitor.

"When you are." Takato then said determined to win. "Hey, Henry…" He was about to ask until he saw that he wasn't there. "Where'd he go?" He then questioned confused.

"Who knows?" Ash stated as the other two left to get ready to fight the goggle wearer.

"Excuse me?" They then heard someone say as they turned to see a red-haired girl with sunglasses coming over to them.

"Who are-?" Goggle-head was about to ask.

"Zoey, Zoey Hayamizu. (After her voice actor's last name) I was wondering if I could talk to one or both of you for about something." She introduced herself then asked.

"Oh, sorry but I got somewhere to be. Wait, why do you want to talk to us anyway?" He then asked.

"Yeah, I don't think you come to our school. What is it?" Ash then asked.

"Let's just say it's an important manner." Zoey said as she pulled out a red Digivice with a white circle and tag shocking them both.

"A Digivice!?" Takato yelled shocked.

"SHH! Keep it down, we don't want people looking." The red head said holding her hands up.

"But if you have a Digivice, then that would mean…" The cap wearer then said as the message was already given.

"A Digimon Tamer, yes. This is why I need to talk to you." She said with a serious expression.

"Well, looks like it's my turn to take things into my hands. Go kick Kazu's butt, T." Ash then said as he held his fist out and they fist bumped.

"You bet. See ya!" Takato then left them.

(Later)

Zoey decided to take a walk with Ash to find somewhere where they could talk, and she thought a bench on the sidewalk would have to do. "Okay, let's talk." She said as she sat down.

"So, how do you know us?" Ash asked as he sat down as well.

"I saw you guys run by when that big ice field appeared, you were fighting a Digimon, right?" She then asked.

"Yeah, that's right. That Digimon was pretty tuff, but we were able to beat him." He told her.

"Didn't think I'd encounter a group of tamers when I came here, I was from the US but me and my family had to move here for business reasons." She explained.

"I see, so you were the only Tamer where you came from?" He then asked.

"Naw, there were others, right now they're busy holding the fort while I'm gone." She told him.

"Really? No way guess I was right about there being more." The cap wearer stated surprised at first.

"Yeah, it's a small group but we've been making progress with all the attacks we've put up against." She told him

"Still, it's good to know there are more out there. We're gonna need all the help we can get. By the way, what kind of Digimon do you have?" He then asked.

"It's a Lalamon, I kinda met her through the TV of my house." She stated.

"The TV?" He asked.

"Well I assumed so. I found a strange blue card then swiped it through my console and it turned into my Digivice, then Lalamon came through the screen." She told him as she had a little flashback. "Your partner is a Patamon right? I saw it on your head when you were running with your friends." She said.

"Of course, I kind of met him in an… odd way. But he is my partner." He explained to her.

"How many Digimon have appeared so far for you guys?" She then asked.

"Uh, well…" He said as he thought back to the previous wild Digimon he's fought so far. "I'd say about five of them, it could be four I can't say for sure." He answered.

"I see. I have one more question, are there anyone else in your group?" She asked as the boy took some time to think.

"Well…"

(Meanwhile)

Rika was walking down the street as well, she seemed pretty stressed out. She thought that maybe going out to get some fresh air would help her, it didn't seem to be doing much to help though. She couldn't get the thought out of her head of what she did the last time she saw 'them' and it was really bothering her a lot.

She questioned herself wondering if she really hated Digimon for real, if she was just over reacting or something. As she was thinking this, she stopped when something caught her eye. Ash was on the other side of the street on a bench talking to another girl who had red hair. The moment she saw this gasped then stepped back.

Then she had another strange feeling for some reason after seeing him with that girl, something she didn't understand. 'Wh-what on earth is going on? Why do I feel like this all of the sudden?' She thought confused. It all started when she spotted that girl with him, almost felt like she was… 'Am I, jealous?' she then was shocked when that thought came to mind.

'No, what am I doing? Why should I care what girl he's with? Ugh, this is so annoying!' She then left not wanting anymore to do with the subject.

(Back to the other two)

"So, at first she's talking about how her and her partner are friends and after the battle she just said she hated Digimon?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, that's the long and short of it." Ash told her.

"Jeez, sounds like she's confused." She then said.

"Well, me and my friends have seen two sides of her, problem is we don't know which one's the real her." He explained to her.

"Well, that's all the I got to ask. Guess I'll be seeing you later, uh…" She then said as she got up and trailed off since she didn't know the boy's name.

"Ash Ketch'em, it was nice to talk Zoey, hope we meet again." He then said as he held out his hand.

"Yeah, likewise." She said before shaking it.

(At the park)

After the nice chat with Zoey both went their separate ways, the boy was in the park heading over to meet with Guilmon and Patamon when he saw Kazu and Kenta running out of the hut screaming their heads off as they ran past him. He was worried that they found the two and went inside, only to see Takato and the two Digimon right there.

"Takato, did you call me?" Guilmon asked with Patamon on his head.

"Yeah, were you asleep?" The goggle boy asked.

"Well it was nap time." The little bat then said.

"Guys." Ash's voice rang out as they turned their attention to him. "What on earth is going on here?" He then asked as Takato looked nervous.

Then Guilmon sniffing as Patamon's eyes grew wide. "I smell a Digimon." Guilmon then said as he ran out with Patamon and the two humans following in pursuit.

"Guilmon! Wait up!" Takato called out.

"Just so we're clear, we're having a talk after this." Ash stated.

"Got it." The goggle wearer then said to him.

(Street in Shinjuku)

A Digital Field was forming in the middle of the street and people started getting confused as to what it was as a Digimon was bio emerging in it. The two humans and Digimon found their way to the field and were greeted with two Digimon, and one looked an awful familiar alright.

One Digimon looked like a samurai, and the other seemed to be a blue dinosaur. "Greetings." The samurai one said.

"Musyamon the samurai master. Champion Level Wizard Type, and his attribute is Virus." Takato said after seeing the Digimon on his Digivice.

"And Shurimon, a Data attribute and a Mutant type. Who would've guessed we'd be going up against these two?" Ash asked as he had his Digivice out as well.

"Vengeance is mine!" Musyamon yelled as he ran over to Takato and Guilmon and brought his sword down missing them.

"As is my victory. Double Star!" Shurimon said as he threw the giant shuriken at Ash and Patamon, also missing.

"You take one, I'll take the other." The goggle head stated.

"Okay." Ash said agreeing.

 **Takato's Digi-Modify**

"Digi-Modify! Hyper Sonic activate!" Takato yelled as he slashed the card through his Digivice.

Musyamon then came at Guilmon again and tried to strike only to miss and for the dinosaur to kick him in the back.

"Digi-Modify, Mega Pyro Sphere activate!" The boy did another modify.

"Pyro Sphere!" The dinosaur then yelled as he fired only to miss and create rubble.

 **Ash's Digi-Modify**

"Digi-Modify! Power activate!" Ash yelled as he slashed the card through his device.

"Double Star!" Shurimon yelled as he threw another one of his shurikens.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon then yelled as he fired his attack destroying the ninja star and creating smoke.

"Not gonna stop me, Cranium Hill-drop!" The ninja Digimon then yelled as he jumped into the air and prepared to grab Patamon.

"Body Blow!" The little bat like Digimon then yelled as he tackled him knocking him away.

"Taking orders from humans? Pathetic!" Musyamon then said as he charged forward again kicking Guilmon away giving Shurimon a chance to throw a kick at Patamon.

"Hey, come on, you can't guys gave up yet." Takato said worried.

"Yeah, you can do it, we believe in you." Ash then said with courage.

(At Hypnos)

"I've confirmed the bio emerge's point coordinates at the west intersection of Shinjuku big guard cable." One of the women stated.

"Excellent." Yamaki then said as he headed off somewhere.

(Back with tamers)

Henry and Terriermon were just outside the field right now, the boy still thought it was a bad idea but thought that me might not have a choice. "Come on Henry aren't you a little bit curious?" The rabbit asked.

Then a girl lost her balloon and went after it into the field. "Hey, wait!" Henry yelled as he also ran in. "There you are!" He then said as he found her, but only to see the duo dealing with two Digimon.

"Fight me, you human coward!" Musyamon yelled as he had Guilmon latched onto him.

"Hold still!" Shurimon was yelling as Patamon was flying around him.

"That's anything but good." The blue haired boy said as he took off his sunglasses.

"Digi-Modify! Hyper Wing/Wormmon Assist activate!" The two other boys yelled doing another Digi-Modify.

Guilmon got wings again and a see-through glowing Wormmon appeared as well. Guilmon quickly dodged and the Wormmon tried to use its web to trap Shurimon but it failed. "Crud, that's anything but good." Ash said worried.

"Use the wings like last time you can do it!" Takato then yelled out.

"I'll try." The dinosaur then said as he jumped on the samurai only to keep going up.

"Is that the best you got?" Musyamon said aggravated.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon yelled firing his attack only for it to be dodged.

"Is this some kind of joke?" The ninja said just as annoyed, then both the enemy Digimon eyed the little girl.

"Ash, Takato, watch out!" Henry yelled as they looked to see where the two Digimon were looking at.

"Aw, jeez!" Ash said as the samurai made its way to the girl while smiling.

"What now? If I do nothing we'll all be made into sushi." The blue haired boy said nervous.

"Henry! What are you doing!? Help us!" Takato then yelled over to him.

"Goodbye, human!" Musyamon then pulled up his blade.

"Seed Blast!" A voice yelled out as the samurai was blasted with multiple projectiles.

"Huh? What was?..." The goggle head was about to ask until they saw someone familiar with a Digimon at their side.

"Zoey?" Ash asked.

"Who else?" The red head stated.

"How dare you strike my sensei in such a manner." Shurimon then said just as he was gonna attack.

 **Henry's Digi-Modify**

"Digi-Modify! Hyper Sonic activate!" Henry yelled after slashing the card.

"What!?" The ninja said as he was then headbutted by Terriermon who attack at an intense speed.

"Get ready to finish the job!" Henry then yelled.

Outside the barrier Calumon was on a telephone pole and his forehead then began to glow.

 **DIGIVOLUTION**

"Terriermon, Digivolve to… Gargomon!" Terriermon then Digivolved as Henry got worried.

Musyamon and Shurimon then charged at him. "You dumb-dumbs just never learn." He then said as he started firing at them, but they seem to be able to withstand it. "Uh-oh." He then said as he dodged them.

"Shogun Sword!" Musyamon yelled out as he was in air preparing his blade.

"Gargo Laser!" Only to be blasted in the face by the gun firing bunny who then got shattered into data.

"SENSEI!" Shurimon then shouted in remorse for his fallen master while Gargomon absorbed his data.

"Great job Gargomon." Guilmon then said with the balloon in his hand until his wings disappeared and he fell the ground. "Here you go." He then said as he handed the little girl her balloon.

"Wow, thank you." The little girl said thankful.

"S-Sensei's… gone…" Shurimon then said as he began to have his own flashbacks. "All our hard work and training… shall not be in vain. I shall avenge you!" He then said as he prepared to fight.

"Ash, we can't fight with that little girl here. We need to get her to a safe distance if we want to continue this fight." Zoey then said as she came to his side.

"Yeah, I know. Takato, Henry, Guilmon and Gargomon are taking care of it right now." He pointed out as he jerked his thumb to the four who were taking the girl away from the fight, while the red head sweat-dropped.

"Good to know." She then said.

"You have destroyed my Sensei, I shall never forgive you humans for what you did!" Shurimon then said with anger.

"This is gonna be tough, you ready?" Ash then said ready to fight.

"Ready when you are." Zoey told him with a smile on her face. "Let's Lalamon."

"Okay, Zoey." The Digimon then appeared next to her.

"You ready to go Patamon?" The boy then asked.

"Always, Ash." Patamon said as he appeared next to him as well.

"You have sealed your fate! Double Star!" Shurimon yelled throwing his star at the two Digimon missing again.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon yelled firing his attack missing.

"Seed Blast!" Lalamon then yelled as she fired missing again.

"I won't you let you win! Cranium Hill-drop!" The ninja Digimon then yelled as he jumped into the air and prepared to attack Lalamon again.

"Oh, no you don't." Zoey said as she pulled out a card.

 **Zoey's Digi-Modify**

"Digi-Modify! Hyper Sonic activate!" She yelled as she slashed the card through her Digivice.

Just as Shurimon was commencing his attack Lalamon quickly flew off dodging the attack. "What?" He said confused.

"Now finish the job." Zoey then commanded.

"You too Patamon!" Ash said to his partner.

"Seed Blast/Boom Bubble!" The two Digimon shouted as they fired their attacks.

"AAGGGH!" Shurimon then yelled out in pain as he began falling to the ground. "… S-Sensei… I-I'm sorry… I've failed you." He then said before he shattered into data allowing Lalamon to load it.

While she was doing that, Ash couldn't help but feel a little bad for the Digimon especially after hearing his last words. "I know it seems bad, but this is the best we can do right now." Zoey said gaining his attention. "If the Digimon are just gonna attack us out of no where like this, we really don't have a choice but to fight them. So, let's work together, okay?" She asked holding her hand out.

Ash looked at it before looking back at her. "Okay." He then shook her hand.

"Hey, guys." Takato then got their attention. "Don't mean to ruin this, but we should probably be going before the fog disappears." He then stated.

"Uh, oh right." Ash said as they all left.

(As they were running the sidewalk)

"You really okay with this, Henry?" Gargomon asked as they came to a stop in an empty part of the city.

"Yeah." Henry responded. 'There really was no other choice.' He then thought to himself as he remembered what happened today. 'Terriermon was right, we needed to fight.' He came to a decision. "Terrierm-I mean Gargomon, I owe you an apology. There are some battles worth fighting, and now that we're working together as partners I guess I need to learn more about taming." He then stated.

"Momenti." Gargomon then said with a smile.

"Hey Guilmon, I owe you an apology as well. I messed up today. I just kept swiping one card after another, I didn't even think about what might happen to you." Takato then said to his Digimon.

"No problem, I kind of like flying anyway. Tomemine." Guilmon then tried to say.

"You mean, momenti." Gargomon corrected him.

Then the gang began to chuckle at Guilmon's silliness. "Wow, you guys really are something." Zoey then said amazed.

"Yeah, in a way." Ash then stated.

"Oh, right. We didn't get to introduce ourselves." Takato then remembered. "My name is Takato Matsuki, it's nice to meet you. This is my partner Guilmon." He then said introducing the gang.

"Hello!" The dinosaur greeted the girl.

"These are our friends Henry and his partner Gargomon or Terriermon in his rookie form. Henry, this girl saw us run by to deal with IceDevimon, uh…" He then stopped as he didn't know the girl's name.

"Zoey, Zoey Hayamizu. It's nice to meet you guys." She introduced herself.

"Henry Wong, it's nice to meet another fellow tamer." Henry then introduced herself.

"Hello?" Lalamon then said as she floated above the girl's head.

"Oh right, this my partner Lalamon." She then introduced her friend.

"So, that's your partner." Takato said amazed.

"Yep, and I see you've got a Patamon, Ash." Zoey then said as she got a closer look at his friend.

"Nice to meet you." Patamon then said with a happy smile.

As they were talking none of them notice Yamaki spying on them. "Hmph… and they just coming." He muttered as he closed his lighter.

To be continued…

If you're wondering why there was already reviews for this, it's because before I had a hiatus chapter posted. Now it's replaced with this chapter so… Look I'm sorry for delaying this guys, I just was busy with other things. If you want to know what else I do, check out my friend's DeviantArt page.

MacMar02 is the user you'll find, there is art work posted on that page and I believe it doesn't get as much attention as it needs to. Also, check out my other stories like Swordsman's Ashes, The Aura Guardians of Beacon, and maybe even my one-shot stories. And with that I will see you next time, peace out!


	11. Divided they Stand

**Welcome back. So about last time, yes Zoey is gonna be joining the group along with others. Who else is gonna join? Well, why don't you guys leave your suggestions down below? Now, Kazu and Kenta know about Guilmon and Patamon… at least from what they've seen, and they're joining along with Gary. Where is Gary? Well, I'll work on something for him.**

 **As for my A Different Version of Ash's Journey story, I'm thinking of remastering it. Like starting over from scratch again. The original will remain up, but I might not continue it. If you can think of a better name, I'm up for suggestions.**

Title: Divided they Stand

(Hypnos)

"Sir, I've detected a disruption in the network data stream." One of the ladies stated.

"Origin?" Yamaki asks.

"Uh… I'm sorry sure, I'm not sure." She states as he lets his head down in thought.

(Flashback)

" _Let's get her back before anyone notices." Takato says as him, Henry, Guilmon, and Gargomon were bringing a girl back to her mother while the fog was still up._

(Flashback over)

"Those kids are a nuisance." He then growled.

(With Takato and Ash)

The two were heading over to their usual spot at the playground to meet up with their friends, but when they got there, they spotted Gary over with them seemingly confused.

"What's going on over here?" Takato asks confused as Kazu and Kenta looked at him sweating.

"All I did was ask if I could take Kazu on in a Digimon card battle and he won't do it. And he's acting weird." Gary states as the two looked away.

"Really? What's wrong?" Ash asked just as confused.

"Well, uh… nothing wrong exactly." Kazu said looking scared. "H-how'd you make him s-so real?" He asks stuttering.

"Because, he is real." Takato states.

Ash then remembered that he showed them Guilmon and Patamon yesterday only for them to run away and sweated. "Yeah, right…" The boy says as he grabs his cards and packed up.

"Wait, what're you guys doing?" The goggle-wearer asked confused. "Don't put it up." He then says upset.

"You're beginning to freak us out dude. You made Digimon out of rubber and a flashlight and are trying to mess us up with it." Kazu says before him and Kenta leave.

"Crazy? Why would I do something like that?" Takato asks still confused as Ash face palmed.

"I'm sorry Gary, can I speak with T alone? It's personal." He then asks.

"Man, I have no idea what they're talking about but if you guys are trying to mess with us, I'm outta here." Gary says as he leaves as well.

Ash was about to say something but didn't, they didn't know that May and Jeri were watching though. "C'mon guys, you begged to see and then ran off before he even said hi!" Takato yells out while they leave as May and Jeri seemed confused.

(With Rika)

Rika still had that thing on her mind about Ash being with that other red head, she wanted to forget about it and just made her way back home. But what was really on her mind most was the fact that she still had a feeling of guilt after what she did to Renamon. She still didn't know why she felt that way, but she just did and still tried to forget about it as well.

She stopped at the front of her house and turned around, Renamon was still nowhere in sight. 'Knew all that partner stuff was nonsense, she didn't care about me. No matter what she says.' She thought to herself as she looked around her home. 'If she cared, she'd be here. Figures she was just using me.' She was thinking. But on the inside, she still felt guilty after what she did.

(With Ash and Takato)

"Dude, what on Earth is wrong with you?!" Ash shouts bonking his friend on the head. "Don't you understand what could've happened?! Why did you bring them to Guilmon and Patamon?" He still yells while asking angerly.

"I-I don't know, I just… I kinda got mad over losing a card game so I wanted to show off?" Takato states earning another bonk to the head.

"Over losing a card game? Tell me you're not serious." The cap wearer asks more annoyed.

"Well… Yeah, I yelled out that it's cooler to have a Digimon in real life than playing the card game and then I decided to show them." The goggle-head states covering his head in pain.

Ash just sighed annoyed before taking off his hat and furiously ruffling with his hair. "AAAGH! What were you thinking?"

"I said I don't know, I just acted without thinking!" Takato says putting his arms up in defense. His friend just sighed. "Uh… you wanna go home?" He asks with his hands still up.

"You can go home, I need to take a walk." Ash says before putting his hat back on and walking away. 'I can't believe he did that. This is just perfect. How did I become friends with him again?' He thinks annoyed.

(Softball field)

In the middle of a softball field, a Digital Field began emerging and a couple of Digimon formed inside it and flew around the field. That was until a certain vixen made her appearance. They attempted to fight her, but she blurred behind them.

Outside the field, Rika had just arrived as did Calumon. "Rika, what's wrong?" The little Digimon asked.

Inside the field Renamon was holding her own fighting off the Digimon until she got stung by one of their stingers and began to fall weak. She looked around expecting her tamer, but she was nowhere in sight.

'She's not coming… I have to do this alone.'

Meanwhile, Ash just arrived at the scene with Patamon on his head. "Rika?" He says confused as she looked over at him.

Henry was the next to arrive with Terriermon on his head. "Rika, why're you here and not in there?" He asked confused. "You're missing the fight." He then states.

'Missing the fight? That's not her.' Ash thought. "Where's Renamon?" He asks seeing that she didn't have her Digimon with him.

"She needs you!" Calumon then says while the fight inside's still going on.

Renamon's cries in pain could be heard from the field as Rika's grip on her Digivice tightened, then she ran away. "Hey, where're you going?" Calumon said following.

"Rika!" Ash and Henry both yelled out.

Renamon was laying on the ground weak, but then suddenly she got back up and appeared behind them in an instant. "Diamond Storm!" She calls before a barrage of sharp leaves got shot at the Digimon completely destroying them while she absorbed the data.

'Impmon was right… I don't need a human to be strong.' She thought the herself as the field died down.

(With Rika)

"Hey!" Rika stopped in her tracks and snarled when since she knew who it was. "What was that?" Ash asked as she didn't answer and continued walking. "Rika, answer me! Why did you just ditch Renamon like that?" He asked again following her.

"I said, I don't want anything to do with Digimon." She says annoyed.

"That's not true and you know it. If it was true you wouldn't be there, I know you still care for her." He says as they came to a halt.

"Renamon only used me so she could Digivolve. I'm not making that same mistake anymore." She says still annoyed as she continued walking.

"Rika, you need to listen to-" Ash tried to say as he grabbed her arm.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She says before kicking him and making him fall over.

He held his stomach in pain as he looked at her and saw her with an enraged face along with a bit of red before she left.

"Humans can be so strange, sometimes they're up and sometimes they're down." Calumon states.

"I guess so." Patamon says as well.

As for Ash, he still couldn't understand why Rika was acting the way she was. Sure, she wasn't the best person, but why can't she just admit that she cares about Renamon. And speaking of the vixen herself, her and Rika are so much in common that it be hard to see why they wouldn't get along. With Rika not understanding much about Digimon and Renamon not understanding much about humans, it'd make sense that they both would get along.

He went back to see how Henry was doing and saw him talking to Renamon about partners while Terriermon seemed to be doing some kind of thing with Calumon that looked completely weird and it seemed Patamon joined in.

(Later on)

He was now walking beside him, Zoey and Takato through town. "And that's how the conversation ended." Henry states. "What would you have said?" He asks.

"About Guilmon? Dunno. Hard to put in words exactly. Him and Patamon aren't your average Digimon, huh?" Takato states.

"Yeah, it's not easy to say. They're our friends who we rely on." Ash says as well.

"Yeah, but it doesn't sound like this Renamon and Rika understand." Zoey says not getting a good feeling when Rika gets brought up.

"It's so weird, I bet it's just eating her up, huh?" Takato states.

"I'd image that it is, but with her you just never know. Speaking of her, what happened when you went to talk to her, Ash?" Henry then asks.

"I don't think you need to ask to know." Ash tells them.

They all turned the corner and just as they did, they saw a blonde-haired man with a lighter and sunglasses staring straight at them. He walked up to them and they felt a menacing presence from him.

"Are you Takato Matsuki and Ash Ketch'em?" He asked as got confused.

"Uh, yeah." Takato replies.

"That must make you Henry Wong." He then says looking at said boy. "And Zoey Hayamizu?" He then looks at Zoey.

"What about it?" Henry asks suspicious.

"You were hanging around the Shinjuku guardrail yesterday, weren't you?" They were taken aback by the man's words. "You've been under observation, this game you're playing is dangerous. I suggest you find a new hobby." He says which they didn't approve of.

"Gh, and just who are you?" Ash asks getting more suspicious.

"What do you care what we do?" Henry then asked as well.

"Takato/Ash!" They then heard two familiar voices.

"Consider this a warning." The man says before running off.

"Wait, what do you mean warning?! Come back here!" Zoey yells giving chase.

"This isn't exactly normal adult behavior!" Henry yells as well as he gave chase to.

"Hey, wait!" Takato was about to follow but…

"Takato!" They heard as Jeri arrived with May and Max.

"Oh, hey guys?" Ash said nervous.

"How're-" Takato was about to say.

"Hey, I know it's not nice to listen to other people's conversations but…" Jeri was saying.

"We in that place during that time and we overheard you talking about a real life Digimon, or something." May explains.

"A real Digimon?" The goggle-head says confused.

"Yeah, sis said that you guys were arguing with your friends about a Digimon being real which doesn't make any sense." Max then pipes in.

"Uh, right, but if you wouldn't believe us if we told you it was true, right?" Ash asked.

"I'd believe you, I wanna see him! Please?" Jeri kept asking.

"I knew that'd the ans-what?!" Takato says confused.

"Wait, hang on just one second." Ash was saying.

"Oh, my gosh. Max, Jeri, puppy eyes." May says as Max walks closer then him and Jeri give the two puppy eyes and they couldn't fight it and fell weak to their attack.

(At the park)

The group were at park now walking up to Guilmon and Patamon's house three of them ready to be introduced to said Digimon. Of course, this is another dumb thing Takato was about to do, and Ash was doing so as well. But they couldn't win when it came to their friends' 'genius' tactics.

"Does he live here." Jeri asks as they stood in front of the hut.

"Y-yeah, that's right." Takato said hesitant.

"A real Digimon?" Max says curious.

"Well, technically two Digimon, one created by T here." Ash says as he opened the gate.

"Really, what's he like?" Jeri says getting excited.

"Oh, he's tough and baby can he fight!" Takato says getting ahead of himself.

"That sounds amazing." Mays says as Ash sweat-dropped.

Then a growl was heard in the cave and four sets of eyes became visible, then Takato realized that it was a bad idea. "I was just kidding, there's no Digimon here, it's rubber and a flashlight, really had you going there didn't I… just some fake rubber eyes and-" He said getting in front of them waving his arms until Guilmon and Patamon became fully visible with the light shining on them.

"Hey, Takato, Ash, I'm hungry, did you bring some bread?" Guilmon asks as Jeri screams pointing at them while May and Max looked shocked, as the goggle-head and cap-wearer face-palmed.

"You brought friends instead?" Patamon asks before Jeri runs over and hugs the both of them.

"You're so CUTE!" She squeals as Ash and Takato looked surprised.

"Oh, my gosh, they're ADORABLE!" May gushes.

"Whoa, they're cool looking!" Even Max had a different reaction.

"Takato, who are they?" Guilmon asked confused as the humans they didn't know surrounded them.

"Woops, I'm sorry." Jeri then backs up before taking the dinosaur's hands. "I'm Jeri."

"I'm May!"

"And I'm Max!" They all say their names.

"I'm Guilmon."

"And I'm Patamon!" Digimon say out.

"Wow, they look so cool, you guys are so lucky!" Max says as he goes to hug Patamon.

"Oh, Guilmon I have a present for you." Jeri says reaching into her pocket. She then put a flower sticker on his nose. "There!"

"Not bad, what do you think?" Guilmon asks as Takato just sweated as did Ash.

"You're so much cuter." May went on again.

'That was… not the reaction I was expecting.' Ash and Takato thought while sweat-dropping.

( **Timeskip:** brought to you by Digimon the Miracle Hunters)

Renamon stood atop a building in the city looking down while thinking about her last victory. 'I won that fight… but, then again I feel as though I lost. Why does it feel like something is missing?' She was thinking to herself until she spotted Impmon jumping building to building.

(With Impmon)

He was hopping building to building until he came across a certain building and looked in to see two toddlers fighting over a stuffed animal. 'Humans, look at them. Even dogs make more sense than them.' He thought as he continued to watch them fight with a frown on his face.

" _Impmon!"_

His head then snapped back as he was having a flashback.

(Flashback)

" _Mako was a bad boy and broke my toys! Go and teach him a lesson! Ya hear me!" The girl says in anger._

" _Bad boy?" Impmon says confused._

" _It was broken in the first place! What about the video game you took from me!" The boy yells as Impmon turned to him._

" _I took it because you always take mine without permission!" The girl yells back._

" _Mama said I could use it and she's the boss!"_

" _You're a liar! I'm gonna send Impmon after you and you will yell out the truth!"_

 _He still remembered it, the days they'd fight over him, pull him in a match of tug a war out in anger as he was getting hurt in the process, until one day, he couldn't take it anymore. "KNOCK IT OFF!"_

(Flashback over)

The stuffed bear they were fighting over broke and they both crashed to the floor. Then they began crying over the fight that their toy broke and Impmon shivered as he still remembered that day. His little horns then perked up before turned around to face Renamon who was staring down at him.

"What is wrong with you?" She asks.

"Hmph, not a thing toots, now toddles!" He says before going back to jumping building to building trying to forget it. 'How do these Digimon stand being around these creatures? How could they?' He thought to himself while jumping. 'Well, two of'em are dumb as rocks but these other Digimon like her, just how?'

(Later that day)

Impmon was walking on a railing on a building while Renamon was following from behind, which he got annoyed by. "WILL YOU QUIT FOLLOWING ME?!" He yells out in anger.

"I have a question." She says.

"You think I care? *Scoff* Never mind, what is it? Something stupid?" He then asks as she jumps down to him. "You know, I don't really expect much from you human loving Digi-duds, but who knows? Maybe there's hope for ya. What do ya want?" He asks again.

"Why don't you have a partner?" She asks him as he looked as though he was gonna throw up. "Why should a Digimon have a partner?" She asks again.

"No self-respect Digimon needs no human! You hear that? Humans are selfish, trouble with a capital T. So, if I were you, stay away from them at all costs." He then says before he was gonna hop away.

"How can we Digivolve without them?" She then asks again.

"Aw, come on! Are you really buying that one?! The power's inside of you! Just forget the rest of it!" Impmon starts to get more annoyed by the minute.

"And how do I find it?"

Renamon's next question took Impmon aback. "Guess you're not very bright at all. I an't tellin' ya what to do, figure it out yourself!" He yells back.

"I see. I think I get what you're trying to say." She says thinking that she understands.

"You get what I'm trying to sa- You're just like all the rest of them, _I get it, I get it!_ YOU DON'T! Frankly, you make me sick to my stomach!"

"Very well, I shall leave you be." She says as he got confused and hopped over.

"HEY! I wasn't finished! Don't you wanna hear?!" He asks flailing his arms about.

(Meanwhile)

Yamaki stood in front of the Matsuki Bakery staring straight at it as he knew who the residents of such were. "So, the Ketch'em boy's living with them while his mother's away. Interesting." He says as he clicks his lighter.

(Back with Renamon)

She stood atop of a building while staring out into space still thinking about her tamer. 'Do I need Rika to fulfill my destiny?' She thinks to herself.

(With Rika)

"You're back late today Rika." Rika's grandma said as the girl walked through the door. "Would you mind going back out to grab some potatoes?" She then asks.

"Why?" Rika asks annoyed.

"Because, it wouldn't be potato soup without them."

"… I'm not hungry, and I hate potatoes." The red-head then walks away as her grandma looked worried.

After entering her room, she threw her Digivice back into the trash laid down on her table. Her grandmother opened the door and saw her there. "Would you like to talk about it?" She asks as she didn't get a response.

"You barely ever speak to me, how am supposed to know what you want? I'm trying to understand you, but you always treat me like I'm the enemy. I was your age once you know, if you just give me a chance I might be able to help."

"Just… forget it. You wouldn't understand." Was the response she got.

"Maybe you're not old enough to understand but no one is able to make it in this world alone. People are meant to be together and you're expecting way too much of yourself Rika." Her grandma's states as Rika's head was still against the table.

(With Renamon)

'As much as I hate to admit it, Impmon could be right.' She thought to herself again.

(Later that night)

A Digital Field began to form around a forest as a certain blur was jumping tree to tree, and from a distance, Renamon could see the field forming. "I must rely on the power within me… I'm alone in this world." She says to herself clutching her fist.

(Back with Rika again)

In the basket, her Digivice began to glow while making noises as she stood up and covered her ears to try and block it out.

" _Digimon are just data."_

" _Doesn't that make you feel sad… at all?"_

She got reminded of the time when Ash came over and asked her what would happen if Digimon disappeared and she still couldn't get that thought out of her head.

(Back with Renamon)

She was in the field looking around for her enemy, so far, she couldn't see or where it was and relied on her instincts to help her track the Digimon down. It wasn't long before she found where it was but then jumped back as she almost got attacked by a Digimon that had some kind of mask and white feathers.

(Meanwhile)

"Aww, I wanted to spend more time with the Digimon." Max wined.

"Max, it's late and we're gonna be past our curfew if we don't get home. We don't want to worry mom, alright?" May says as he looked up at her for a second before looking down nodding.

"Okay."

"Can we trust you guys to keep Guilmon and Patamon a secret for us? If people found out about a digital dinosaur and a bat existing, then… well…" Ash says stopping himself from thinking too far.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with us." Jeri says showing them a smile.

"Phew, thanks guys. Really appreciate it." Takato said in relief.

"Bye Guilmon and Patamon!" Max says as there leaving.

"We'll come visit again!" Jeri says waving to them.

"Bye-bye!" Guilmon and Patamon say.

"Oh, uh… anytime!" Takato says as they leave. The four stood there as the three walked away and Guilmon was twitching. "Hey, do you think she likes me?" He then asks.

"Jeri? We'll, she does kind of-" Ash was saying until the dinosaur sneezed, and the sticker flew away.

"Hey guys!" They heard as they saw their friends head over with their Digimon.

"Hey, Henry! Zoey!" Takato calls out.

"How'd it go?" Ash asks as the four walked up to them.

"He got away. Whoever that guy was, he's fast." Henry states while panting exhausted.

"That's not just it, something's off about that guy. He seemed to know about us and everything." Zoey states also exhausted.

Then Guilmon started growling while Patamon's ears perked up. "Digimon." The little bat states getting everyone's attention.

"Really?" Takato asks as Guilmon just took off. "Hey, wait!"

(We interrupt Digimon Tamer Ash to bring you too many gosh dang **TIMESKIPS** )

Rika was still trying to block out the beeping noise coming from her Digivice as Calumon was inspecting the basket. "I better see what it wants." He says as he hops up and the basket falls over while he comes out holding the Digivice in his arms.

"Give it here!" Rika yanked it out of his hands and stared at the screen for a second then goes back to covering her ears.

"But Rika…" Calumon says as he picks it back up. "Whatever it said didn't go over very well."

(With the others)

 **TaiKetch'em: These timeskips, can we at least try and keep them down to a minimal?**

The group ran into the Digital Field to find the Digimon, only to see Renamon already taking it on. "Harpymon; This Digimon is nasty and its voice is like nails on a chalk board." Ash reads his Digivice before turning to the audience. "Should I even be reading this if you saw it all before?"

 **TaiKetch'em: DON'T BREAK THE FOURTH WALL!**

"…Right, well, with her Wind Seeker attack, this fight isn't in Renamon's favor." He says before moving it down.

"Rika!" Henry yells looking for her.

"I don't see her anywhere." Takato states.

"And I don't think she's gonna be here." Ash says confusing the group.

"What're you talking about?"

"I'll try to explain after we finish this." He then states again.

The four Digimon ran over to help her but… "WIND SEEKER!" Harpymon yelled firing her attack as they dodged instantly as the attack was about to hit while also damaging their eardrums with her voice.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon yells firing her attack and missing.

Harpymon came to attack but got back handed by Renamon while air-born. Then they heard something in the distance. "Who's that?" Zoey says before Rika makes it out of the fog.

"Rika?" Ash says confused.

"Just in time!" Takato says almost relieved.

"Wait, that's the girl you were talking about?" Zoey says as she's finally be meeting the third tamer of the group.

"Hey, Renamon! Look who showed up!" Terriermon says as the fox looked and made eye-contact with her tamer.

But the vixen shrugged the reunion off and kept going at Harpymon, kicking her to the ground. 'Impmon really was right… I wield my self-power and it finally came.' She thought to herself clutching her fists.

'Renamon… she really is powerful without me.' Rika thought as she continued to watch.

"Why is she just standing there? Isn't she gonna finish off Harpymon and load her data?" Takato questioned as she watched Renamon watch her foe who was on the ground.

'I can load any data from any Digimon I want and take them apart at will… but then again… what's the point once it's all over?' The vixen thought to herself as she released her grip on her fists.

"WIIIIIINNND SEEKER!" Harpymon then screeched out as she fired her attack knocking Renamon to the ground while the group watched in shock.

Then the Digimon attempted to attack with her with her claws, missing and breaking off concert. Worried, Rika reached for Digivice but when she did, she realized that she didn't bring it with her. She left it where it was when she left and was forced to watch Renamon nearly get hit every time she dodged. She needed to think quick, and though it was a stupid choice, she grabbed a stick and ran out into the field.

"Wait, hold on!" Ash called out to her.

She didn't listen, she ran at the Digimon and stabbed the stick into her back as Harpymon made an ear bleeding screech while being stalled long enough for Renamon to get up. Harpymon turned to her looking angry as time seemed to slow itself. The others looked in shock as Rika was about to be attacked, then Calumon's head began to glow. **Wait, when did he show up?**

 **DIGIVOLUTION**

"Renamon Digivolve to… (Transformation Sequence) **Kyubimon**!"

Kyubimon then jumped at the Digimon making it fly back a few feet. "WIND SEEKER!"

 **Mackid: OKAY! Can we please not include her in anymore chapters or Fanfictions?! My ears are bleeding!**

 **Taiketch'em: How do you think I feel? Least you an't deaf.**

 **MarioKid: WHAT?!**

 **Taiketch'em: Except for him.**

 **MarioKid: WHAT?!**

 **Taiketch'em: *Sigh***

"Fox Tail Inferno!" The vixen shouted as she fired her attack and within a second the Digimon disappeared and its data scattered everywhere.

"You're not gonna load the data?" Rika asks as Kyubimon shook her head.

"I don't need it anymore." She says as her tamer got confused. "I don't need an opponent's data. I have you." She says looking back at her. "You saved my life. Why?" She asks again as the girl looked away. "It wasn't because of you repaying a dept, was it?"

"N-no, of course not… it's because…" The girl was saying before taking a step closer. "You're my partner." She then said.

"And that's what partners do, protect each other." The vixen takes a step closer.

"Y-yeah… I'm sorry." The redhead said before she wrapped her arms around her partner.

"Uh… what?" Takato said confused.

"Well, it was obvious they were worried about each other." Henry stated. "Problem is they're too hard headed to admit it." He then states again.

"And they just go on until they can't take it anymore." Ash then says finishing off what he was saying.

"Wow, took the words right out of my mouth."

"Yeah, being honest with each other would be too hard." Takato says understanding.

"So, this is what your friend's like, huh?" Zoey said after seeing her before the group had a laugh.

(Last **timeskip** )

"I'm always honest with you guys, right Guilmon? Patamon?" Takato asks as they were walking back home.

"Yeah, you called me cute!" The dinosaur points out.

"Psh, you mean: cool. Right Takato?" Henry asks as a certain, lighter clicker was watching them.

"Can't they see the danger? Data walking around like living creatures… I can't let this continue, there's too much at stake… Sorry, children, but your time is up." Yamaki says before he grins.

To be continued…

 _(Epilouge)_

Ash was finishing up brushing his teeth and was about to change into his sleepwear when he spotted a note in his pocket. He was confused at first as to how it got there but opened it to read anyway.

 _Hey, cap-head or whatever your name is, I'm sorry about what I did. Or at least what I've been doing anyway. You were right, and I'm stupid enough to not listen._

 _When this is all over, I'll try and make it up to you. I don't know what just yet, but I'll think of something. But if you have a date in mind, don't even think about it. Also, next time we meet, you're gonna tell me everything about that girl. At least what you know anyway._

That was it, it wasn't signed or anything. But judging by the fact that it says cap-head at the top and the tone it was written in, he knew it'd have to be one of the only two redheads he knows. How'd she have time to write this and stuff it in his pocket without him noticing? He didn't question it because he was way too tired and just decided to go to bed.

 **And that's all. I'd like to write something an Author's note here, but I think it's time I finally posted this. Just a quick heads up, there have been people going around the community who are basically like Peta, so if you find one of these guys, block them.**


	12. Juggernaut

**Okay, so I haven't been on in a while and it's been hard. I haven't been on because I've got stuff to do in the real world. School, shopping, other garbage, you get what I'm trying to say. But now I can finally do this chapter for Pete's sake. No more talking, let's jump straight in.**

Title: Juggernaut

" **Digi-Modify!** " Takato yells out swiping a card through his Digivice. "MetalGarurumon Blaster activated!"

" _Metal Blaster!_ " Guilmon shouts out as he fires a ray of breath at his opponent.

The Digimon cried out in defeat as it stammered back a bit before collapsing in the parking lot of the building as Takato sighed in relief. "Well, Lizardmon was one tough cookie, but ya did it." He then says proud of his partner.

"Hmm, did you say cookie?" Guilmon then asked as the boy sweated.

"I can't believe you're thinking of food right now." He then says.

"Why couldn't Ash and Patamon come with us?" The dinosaur asks suddenly.

"I didn't really feel like waking him up this late, besides we were still able to take this guy down." The boy tells him before some bright light came from outside and the sound of helicopters making them confused. "What's going on?" Takato asked confused.

" _Target confirmed sir. Strike teams stand by. Initiate retrieval sequence."_ A guy from one of the helicopters says through radio.

"Are we supposed to fight them, Takato?" Guilmon asked confused.

"What? No, I mean… I don't know." Takato tells him also confused. "Maybe we should get out of here." He then states worried.

"N-no… I want to stay… please… make me stronger…" Lizardmon was saying as it was getting up.

That was until smoke grenades were thrown in and blinded them as they went off. "Guilmon!" The boy then called out worried.

"PLEASE!" The wild Digimon still called out before getting shot with harpoons and then began being dragged away.

"You okay?" Guilmon asks before the smoke clears showing Yamaki in front of them.

"Well? Aren't you gonna thank me? I saved your life, that deserves something." Once Takato got a clear look at him he was shocked. "It's dangerous out here boy, shouldn't you be napping?" The man then asks sarcastically.

"W-who are you?!" The boy asked.

"I'll ask the questions. Who do you think you are attacking Digimon on your own? Think this is a game?" Yamaki then questions him. "They're lethal creatures that are to be contained, and for your safety, maybe I should take that freak with us too." He then says referring to Guilmon.

"Leave him alone! He's nothing like DarkLizardmon!" Takato yells back at him angry.

"Hmph, so young and naïve."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING NAÏVE?!" The boy got offended once again, before DarkLizardmon grunted.

"You know this one is dangerous, and your friend might become dangerous as well." The man continues to say as Takato got worried again.

"You'll have to go through me to get him!" He then says getting in front of his partner.

"Hmm, well he's probably more trouble than he's worth anyways. Don't say I didn't warn you." The man then says before walking away.

Takato watched the helicopters take off, looking angry after what just happened and had only one thought going through his head. 'Just who is that guy?'

(Later on)

"You did great tonight, Guilmon." Takato says getting up leaving his partner with Patamon sleeping beside him.

"Takato?" Guilmon then asks getting his attention. "I'm getting better, right? If I keep winning, I could get stronger and stronger, then I'll Digivolve again!" He says almost excited.

"Yeah… of course…" The boy says looking down.

"Waiting is hard, I need to Digivolve quick. *Sigh* I wonder when I'll change again." The Digimon then says looking up.

 _With his eyes still primal… "Pyro Blaster!" He fired his last attack, creating a blinding light destroying Devidramon completely reducing him to data before absorbing it. Once finished, he made one last roar…_

As soon as Takato remembered what happened the first time… "NO MORE FIGHTS!" He suddenly said out loud.

"Huh? But no more fights means no more data, how will I get stronger?" Guilmon asks confused. "I thought… that you wanted me to Digivolve." He then says saddened.

"No… I don't want you to change!" The boy then yells before running off.

"Huh?... W-what did I do Takato?" Guilmon asked still saddened.

As Takato was running he didn't look back, but then stopped as he made it to an overpass bridge before stopping. 'I don't want Guilmon to Digivolve…' He then thought back to something else. 'When Patamon Digivolved, he didn't seem to change in the same way Guilmon has when turning into Growlmon. But, how…' He thought to himself.

He then looked out towards the street before making his way back home again. 'I really need to be careful and make sure he doesn't Digivolve again.' Were his last thoughts for the night.

(Next day)

The school bell rang as the kids were heading in, and Ms. Asaji had her hand to her head. "Morning, Ms. Asaji." She then heard as she opened her eyes to see Ash and Takato in front of her.

"Oh, it's you two… what are you hiding under your shirt today?" She then asked suddenly.

"Oh… it's just, uh…" Ash tries to explain.

"MY lunch box! It's uh, really small because I'm on a diet, eheh." Takato finishes looking nervous.

"*Sigh* You know what? It's too early in the morning, I haven't even had my first cup of coffee." She then says groggily.

"We won't cause trouble, don't worry." Ash says as he pushes his friend a little bit.

"I've said this before, boys who break the rules grow up to become thugs and zookeepers." Ms. Asaji then tells them as they seemed confused.

"Wait, what?"

"What's wrong with being a zookeeper?" Takato asks.

"Don't be silly, boys. For one: you don't get respect, you have to work all day with animals who never listen." She tells them.

"Geez, that kind of sounds like-" The brown-haired boy was saying before his friend nudged him and shook his head 'no'. "Uh, nevermind." He then says as they were about to leave.

(Later at class)

Ash and Takato had just made it to their homeroom and their usual friends Kazu and Kenta looked at them uneasy. "Uh, hey there…" Kazu says nervous as the brown-haired boy looked nervous himself while he friend turned to him with a blank expression knowing what happened.

Jeri and May looked worried about the two since they knew their secret and felt bad that their friends were now suddenly scared of them.

(Little bit later)

The lesson was about vegetables, which barely anyone was listening to for reasons. Meanwhile, Takato was looking at his book. 'I've always wanted Guilmon to Digivolve and get stronger like in the TV show and card game, but… that man was right, this isn't a game. Guilmon's completely different when he Digivolves.' He thinks to himself then looks over at Ash.

'But when Patamon turned into Angemon…' He thought again.

" _Patamon Digivolve to… Angemon!"_

'He didn't seem to act like Growlmon did… maybe it's just because he's an angel and it has to do with some holy stuff or whatever.' He then looked back at his paper and scribbled on one of his drawings a bit. 'Either way, what if Guilmon becomes the bad Digimon we must fight in the end? I don't want that.' As he was thinking a piece of paper was given to him.

He looked and saw that Jeri clearly had asked her friends to pass that to him. He unfolded the paper and saw a cute drawing of Guilmon in a shirt with a smile face on it along with Patamon on top of his head. He was glad that at least Jeri didn't see his partner as a monster… even if she'd scream like a banshee once she saw Growlmon. '*Sigh* I hope Guilmon never changes.'

Then suddenly there was a knock at the doorway as Ms. Asaji got interrupted and looked to see who it was. "Excuse me, am I late?" A familiar voice then says catching Ash and Takato's attention.

"Huh?... Oh, I forgot." The teacher then sighed before turning to her class. "Class, it was seem as though I forgot to tell you that we will be having a new student joining us." She then tells them before a familiar red head walked in shocking the duo.

"Hello there, my name Zoey Hayamizu. Nice to meet you all. I hope we can all get along." Zoey introduces herself as the class looks at her.

Curious Boy: That's the new student?

Amazed Boy: Woah, she looks kinda cool.

Surprised Girl: I didn't know we were gonna get a new student today.

They were mumbling stuff about her as the boys looked surprised. "You may go take your seat." The teacher then tells her as the red head walks to a seat just behind Ash.

She looked at him just moments before she sat down as the lesson continued. 'Well, I guess since she traveled from the US to here she was gonna be a transfer. Only one that doesn't go to our school now is Rika. Wonder what her school's like.' Ash then thought to himself.

(After school)

"So, you're gonna be going to our school now, huh?" Takato asked as he was walking with Ash and Zoey.

"Yeah, needed somewhere to go to learn. I've called my friend back over in said country and the Digimon activity seems to have gone down over there." The red head tells them.

"Really? Weird. Why do you think that is?" The goggle wearer asks.

"Don't know really. But, it kind of works in their favor." She then tells them. "Although, it does seem strange that it only seemed to happen when I left." She states.

"I get what you mean, can't say for sure whether it's a coincidence or not ether. Wonder what's going on exactly." Ash states.

"C'mon, what's with you guys?" They heard as they turned to see Gary with Kazu and Kenta at the swings.

"Look, we just don't want to play right now." Kazu tells Gary.

"What? That doesn't sound like you at all. Usually, you'd say something like I'm gonna kick your butt or something." The boy then tries to tell him. "Did something happen?" He asks them.

"I-it's just… we don't wanna talk about it." Kenta tells him.

Unfortunately, Ash and Takato knew what was wrong went over as Zoey stayed behind. "What's going on?" The goggle wearer asks them.

"Hey, guys. Do you have any idea what's going on with these two? They're acting really weird." Gary then asks them.

"Uh… well…" Just as the boy opened his mouth.

" _ARF, ARF!_ What are you boys doing today? Playing Digimon?" Jeri then appears and asks them with a smile.

"No way, Digimon is for kids." Kenta suddenly says.

"All pretend." Kazu then says.

"But, Guilmon is real." Takato then states as Gary got confused.

"Wait, what did you just say?" He then asks.

"Oh not that again… Listen, you're not scaring anyone with that giant toy dinosaur of yours, dude." Kazu tells him as Jeri looked a little confused.

"But, Guilmon's not a toy." She tells them.

"Whatever, we're just not into playing Digimon anymore." Kenta says once more.

"But you don't have to dump on it, if you don't like it." Takato says a little saddened.

"*Sigh* Kenta, let's go back to my place." Kazu states before the two leave.

"Yeah, leave Ash and Takato with their kiddie game." Kenta says a little coldly.

Ash watched as the two left with his friend's head down. "I don't know what's going on, but this talk about Digimon being real and everything sounds like you've gone insane. Ash, do you believe that they're real?" Gary then asks as the boy looked at him for a second before dropping his head as well.

"… After what I've seen, I can't say they don't exist anymore." He tells him before Gary gasped lightly then put on a serious face.

"Okay, you've really lost it." He then states looking at him. "I'm gonna get going. Smell ya later, crazies." He then leaves as well.

"So, I'm guessing you tried to tell them, right?" Zoey says going over to them.

"Wait, Takato and Ash know the new girl?" Jeri mumbles to herself.

"Well, he did. Obviously, it didn't turn out well." Ash tells her.

" _ARF, so are you gonna play with Guilmon today?_ " Jeri says with her puppet.

"JERI I'M NOT JUST PLAYING!" Takato suddenly snapped as she was startled a bit. "I… I gotta go…" He then says taking off.

"Takato!" Ash says but he couldn't stop him. As Jeri looked she held her puppet with her other hand.

 **Before you ask, I'm gonna skip over some parts with Yamaki because they don't have the Tamers in them, so the chapters are gonna be relatively shorter… which is kinda stupid I know, but I want this story to focus on the Tamers. And some of these scenes don't even have Tamers in them.**

(Later on)

Later that day, Ash and Takato took Guilmon and Patamon to the park, pretending that Guilmon was a person in a suit again while Patamon was pretending to be a stuffed animal, kids were playing with the dinosaur's tail pretty cutely.

"I can't believe you were actually out that late." Ash says after hearing what his friend did.

"I know, but I took care of it, didn't I?" Takato says as his cap wearing friend just sighed.

"Takato? Are you still mad at me?" The goggle head's partner asked him.

"I'm not mad, I'm just worried about you that's all. When you Digivolved, you scared the pants off me. How you looked, your eyes…" The boy was going on.

"But, it's just me." Guilmon tells him.

"But it's like you forgot who I was… what if you Digivolve again and completely forget about me?" Takato then asks him again.

"Hmm? Oh, right. You're not wrong to worry." Ash then states.

"I wouldn't forget you, you're my friend. Like Patamon and Ash." The dinosaur then says.

"Uh-huh!" Said little bat then pipes in.

The boy didn't respond at first which cause the dinosaur drop his head again. "Takato, no matter how much you change, you're still you. And no matter how much I change, I'll still be me too." Guilmon states.

"And no matter how much me and Ash will change, we'll always be us!" Patamon comes in again.

"Guilmon?" Takato says gaining their attention again. "You and Patamon are amazing. It's like yesterday you were like newborns and now you say things so clearly, maybe even better than I do somethings." He then says.

"Heh, I get it all from you, Takato." Guilmon says once more.

"Yeah, we were the ones to raise these two after all." Ash states with a smile.

"You know what? I wish I could change too." The goggle-head then states getting up.

"Takato, Digivolve!" Guilmon then says.

"Takato, Digivolve to MegaTakatomon! ROAR!" Takato then says before the group bursts with laughter. "Guilmon, I'm sorry about acting all weird… ya know, yesterday." He then tells his partner.

"Why? You said you were only worried about me, right?" The dinosaur asks.

"I know, but I should've known that even if you're Growlmon on the outside, you're still the same red snarfing goof on the inside, right?" Takato says again.

"Right!" Guilmon says before the group laughed again.

Zoey was watching from afar seeing the four of them having their laughs here and there and felt happy that she had friends that like them. Meanwhile, for a certain someone…

(Rika's place)

Rika was in the backyard thinking about something. "Renamon, when you beat Harpymon, you didn't load her data. That's the first time you haven't done that." She then says as her partner appears.

"I didn't need to." Renamon tells her.

"But, how will you Digivolve?" The girl asked her.

"I'm pretty sure people with Digimon don't need to absorb data. Something special about their tamers seems to be what makes them Digivolve." The vixen tells her.

"Well, I guess the two of us are like that, huh?" The girl continues to ask.

"I'd say so, yes."

"Never thought I'd feel this way. It's pretty weird." Rika then states.

"What is?" Renamon asked curious.

"It's like I can't remember why I'm so angry… I don't feel like poking fun at Takato, Ash, Henry, or their silly Digimon anymore." The girl then says.

"Huh, you're right that is weird." Her partner then states.

"What's even more weird is that I have this strange feeling in my chest, and I still don't know what it is. But it just seems to happen when I'm around… n-nevermind." Rika stops before continuing any further.

Renamon found it odd at first and was a bit curious, but decided not to question it. As for Rika, she was still iffy on how she was feeling but decided to push it aside for time being. Then she thought back to how she put a note in Ash's pocket without him noticing and thought that wasn't a smart decision, but she couldn't turn back now.

(At Guilmon and Patamon's Hut)

"Hey, Guilmon, now that we're back on track, I have all these attack cards I wanna try." Takato states taking out his cards as Guilmon and Patamon were beginning to lay down.

"Wow, you bought more cards than I thought." Ash says a little amazed.

"What'cha think, I was gonna pass up this chance? If the cards help us then we need a bunch of them." Takato tells him before they suddenly hear something. "Huh, what the heck is that?" He then says confused as Guilmon and Patamon felt something.

(At Zoey's place)

Zoey was walking through the hallway of her apartment when she heard some noise and went to her room and was shocked to see Lalamon banging at her window. "What on earth are you doing Lalamon?" She asked confused.

"I can't… I can't control myself." The Digimon told her.

(Back with the others)

Ash, Takato and the Digimon say a beacon beam into the sky which got the Digimon's attention more. "What the heck is that in the sky?" Ash says seeing the beacon.

"Something's coming." Guilmon says gaining their attention. "A Digimon."

"Yeah, a really big one." Patamon states as well.

This got the two surprised as they looked back towards the beacon and were wondering what they were gonna go up against now.

To be continued…

 **As short as this chapter might be, I'm not as motivated as I used to be for making these chapters. It's probably because the other stories I do are so much more interesting than these ones. I don't know what else to say here. I hope you like the original written parts of these chapter, I did my best. So, that's all I go to say. See you some other time. I know technically this was named Juggernaut to focus on the Juggernaut itself, but I was just too tired to think of something.**


End file.
